


Chains of Fate: The Beginnings

by MLFC



Series: Chains of Fate [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Character Development, Crimes & Criminals, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Killing, Long Shot, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Murder, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Obsession, Omega Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Praise Kink, Rutting, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Soul Bond, True Love, True Mates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 74,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLFC/pseuds/MLFC
Summary: Kurapika and Chrollo have no history with each other. They've never heard or seen each other in all of their lives. But when Kurapika visits a store to buy products for his preheat, Chrollo catches a glimpse of something that he finds truly magnificent.When Chrollo decides that he wants to find this mysterious and beautiful Omega and finally possess such a rare gem, things don't go quite as planned. Watch as these two go from strangers to enemies and then lovers!
Relationships: Feitan/Phinks (Hunter X Hunter), Feitan/Phinx, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika, Uvogin | Ubogin/Shalnark
Series: Chains of Fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541218
Comments: 39
Kudos: 228





	1. You're so pretty!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika's preheat is causing him more trouble than he's aware of. After losing his temper with an angry alpha female, Kurapika catches the attention of Chrollo, who then plans to take him and make Kurapika his possession!

Kurapika had a rough day at work. He's never had such a difficult client in all his time as a bodyguard, and it's a miracle he didn't lose his cool and quit already. How was it possible to be so unreasonable as to ask for something as priceless as the statue of Liberty? No one could do such a thing! And no one should expect such a thing!

How on earth did Kurapika survive this spoiled brat? He didn't have time for this. None at all. He had his own issues and was completely over it.

_Sigh_

Kurapika loosened his tie as he entered his [bathroom](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/e8/aa/bd/e8aabd4cf262861f878f83d7cbbdc380.jpg). Turning on the light and seeing himself in the mirror, he could have sworn his reflection was some kind of ghost. He looked so... lifeless! The only other color on his face being the dark grayish purple bags under his eyes. He was absolutely beat, and had no intention of working himself up by thinking about today's events.

Unbuckling his belt and letting his pants and underwear slide down his legs to the floor, Kurapika stepped out of them as he unbuttoned his shirt. Then, sitting on the toilet, he noticed something. A tiny amount of something clear and slimy looking could be seen on his underwear on the floor. And, when he shifted a bit, he could feel that the area in between his small little booty cheeks was a bit... slippery, than it should be. Yes, unfortunately, he was coming on his preheat. No wonder he's been so irritable.

_I guess I'll have to get a slick pad..._

Reaching for the cabinet under the sink, Kurapika felt for slick pads that he usually put in this exact spot. But there was no more... that really sucked.

_Ah! Damnit... so I need to get some more?_

Yes. He did need to get more, since he didn't have any left and he absolutely had to have slick pads, or he'd be soaked all day every day until his preheat and heat were over. That meant a nice trip to the good ol' convenience store, where he could get everything he needed for his preheat.

He'd have to go tonight or else his sheets would be soaked in the morning. So, after hopping into the shower really quick, Kurapika slipped on his casual pants and shirt, making sure to grab his house keys and wallet before sliding on his crocs and heading out.

The beauty of a convenience store was that it lived up to its name of convenience. Being only a couple buildings down the street across from Kurapika's apartment building, he could just roll out and be back in less than 10 minutes. When he got there, he quietly entered the store. There were more people in there than usual. One man looked so big that Kurapika wasn't sure he'd fit between the aisles.

As Kurapika looked around at the other customers, he noticed how strangely out of place they seemed. They were dressed oddly, one only having a tshirt and some sort of bearskin skirt. And the big one had long earlobes. Kurapika admitted that these people were probably up to something. Is that something bad? He couldn't figure out. But they obviously weren't shopping.

Heading over to the personal hygiene section, Kurapika found a small boy with blonde hair that he was certain came with the rest of these weird people. Being an omega buying things that was obviously for their heat was already a bit awkward, and being a male omega doing these things was EXTREMELY awkward. So when one is shopping for the proper products, one does not wave to another who is shopping for the same products. And this is what the other blonde omega did.

Kurapika gave him an uncomfortable, almost horrified look. But because he was such a polite person, he returned the wave and then immediately tried to pretend that the boy didn't exist.

_I should probably get out of here soon..._

Scanning the section, Kurapika realized that they didn't have what he was looking for exactly... no overnight slick pads, no scent masking soaps or perfumes that were actually effective, and where are the pain killers and birth control pills?! Kurapika began to worry. He hadn't really gone a heat without these things. But it wasn't too serious. He'd just have to visit a grocery store. They would have it there for cheaper anyway. Grabbing one box of the "ultra thin, wingless" flexible slick pads that were designed for physically active male omegas, Kurapika continued to the front desk to make his purchase. Those were literally all they had, so he would need to make due with that.

In the line, there was an angry lady who seemed to be yelling on the phone and acting hysterical. Stomping, making gestures with her arms and hands to no one in particular, and pacing back and forth in the small space that she had in the line. Kurapika cringed every time she almost hit him. Why was she acting this way? An Alpha female who was angry was never a fun thing. The scent she gave off was of burning wood, which meant she was absolutely furious. Kurapika subconsciously tried making himself smaller.

But of course, this wouldn't help. After all, the world was actively trying to test his patience with these outrageous people. The lady had bumped into Kurapika multiple times already, and she didn't care. It was rude and annoying... and Kurapika's resolve was slowly fading. Then, one huge STOMP on this poor, irritated omega's foot, and he lost it.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL LADY?!"

As loud as he was in an otherwise quiet store (aside from the screeching banshee on the phone), Kurapika's cry was heard very clearly. Everyone looked, but the Alpha males immediately became alert. Their instincts told them an omega nearing their heat was in distress! Time to save them! But, the Alpha woman's reaction was completely different.

She looked at him, almost to say "how dare you raise your voice at me?" Hanging up her phone, she towered over the boy and growled lowly. Her display of dominance only angered Kurapika, since his emotions were already out of control. He didn't cower away or back down, which surprised a few.

"COULD YOU BE ANY MORE RUDE?!" He shouted.

"Excuse me, you can GET OUT OF MY FACE! YOU'RE THE ONE IN THE WAY! ARE YOU TOO STUPID TO REALIZE THAT YOU NEED TO MOVE?!"

The woman began to yell at Kurapika just as she yelled on the phone. Kurapika was fuming! His eyes shone bright red as he vibrated with anger!

* * *

Chrollo stood in front of the refrigerators that held his favorite drinks. They had a lot of flavors today, so he contemplated on which to get. But then, a sudden feeling washed over him. It was a calling, and it undoubtedly said **Protect**.

Chrollo immediately looked in the direction he heard a yelp of pain from. His instincts drew him to an omega in distress. Who was making him so upset? What caused this omega to shout in such a manner? Looking for the culprit, Chrollo laid eyes on Kurapika and the lady who towered over him. An aggressive alpha baring her fangs at an omega approaching his heat? Chrollo nearly jumped her. How dare she.

Of course, this was his alpha talking. He felt extremely out of place knowing that the omega was upset by another alpha, as did nearly all the other alphas in the store. But as Chrollo took a look at the omega in question, he seemed to be hypnotized.

_... Red eyes? How strange. _He thought.

As Kurapika got angrier, his eyes glowed more vibrantly. Chrollo couldn't help but stare. Shalnark took notice and quickly called him out.

"You're staring so much boss!"

"... That omega has red eyes. They glow brighter as he gets even more upset."

Shalnark followed his gaze, and sure enough, there they were. The crimson eyes. They were beautiful. Chrollo continued to watch, hoping that the argument would end peacefully, but also wishing he could steal this person.

_Beautiful... what a gorgeous human being..._

All that he could think of was beautiful. Kurapika is so beautiful. His angry face is beautiful. His flushed skin is radiant, his hair is made of gold silk, and his eyes... they were out of this world! This treasure was the rarest of them all. Chrollo knew that there was nothing else like him on earth. Complete perfection personified in this beautiful omega.

Chrollo was in love. He wanted all that beauty for himself to behold every day for the rest of his life. Shalnark stood, watching his friend fall in love in mere seconds, just from watching this rarity go at it with an alpha on his preheat.

"Very pretty. Do you want him?" Shalnark asked.

_... Do I want him?_

The question had an obvious answer. Of course he wanted him. But Shalnark asked in the same way he did whenever Chrollo saw something he'd plan to steal. As if he were talking about candy in the store or a toy in a toy shop... but Kurapika was unbelievable. Chrollo had become obsessed with the idea of making him his the moment it was put into his head.

"Yes. I want him very, very much."

As the woman who had been yelling at Kurapika was escorted out of the store, Kurapika bought his preheat items and left without another word. Shalnark went to Uvogin and whispered something in his ear just as Kurapika left. With the expression he gave Shalnark, Chrollo was sure that he'd end up getting what he wanted in the end. All that was needed now was a way to get close enough without alarming Kurapika. But oh, the things Chrollo had planned for once he finally had him. The list was almost endless.

The first step: research. Learn as much as possible before approaching him.

* * *

Kurapika returned home out of breath with extremely furrowed brows. That woman sure pushed him and tested his patients. Attempting to calm himself, Kurapika headed to his [kitchen](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/6e/44/1b/6e441b911e70895ad4968b7822e1f649.jpg) and started a pot of tea. While it was heating, he went to the bathroom to put on the slick pad that he bought from the store. They were small, which meant that he'd have to use two to make a longer one to somewhat resemble the overnight pads. Kurapika sighed. A bratty client, a hot headed alpha, and no overnight pads or painkillers, with no way of masking his heat scent? This day needed to end before it possibly got any worse.

* * *

Shalnark sat at the computer desk scrolling through a wall of text. There was a picture of Kurapika, and the document listed his full name, date of birth, height, weight, and gender.

"Hey, boss. This says he works as a bodyguard under an agency ran by the Hunters Association. A master nen user... conjurer? And a specialist when his eyes are red. Member of the Kurta clan, Kurapika Kurta. Born April 4th, standing at 5'7", weighing in at 129.8 lbs, blood type AB, 19 years old... he's young. Unmated male omega."

Shalnark sat back in his chair as Uvogin brings him an ice pack. Shalnark's bond mark has been bothering him lately, feeling rather swollen and sore. So his sweet alpha was taking care of him by providing some kind of relief.

"Ah! Thanks Uvo~"

As Chrollo listened about Kurapika, he processed the information and thought about what he'd just learned. An unmated male omega was indeed quite uncommon. Usually male omegas would be mated early in life or captured and sold on the black market. But, seeing as he was a master nen user, it made since why his new obsession hadn't fallen victim to omega trafficking.

"Kurta clan."

"Yeah. They're a clan known for their scarlet eyes that only transform when they're excited. It says here that it's an endangered clan, with a little over 100 members and just 37 of them possessing the scarlet eyes."

"Ah. So, not the only person with scarlet eyes like I originally thought. But still a unique treasure."

Chrollo sat on the windowsill with a small book in hand. Machi and Pakunoda sat at a small folding table playing cards, while Shizuku, Franklin, Bonolenov, Nobunaga, and Phinks all sit in the livingroom. There is a man's bloody corpse in the corner next to Feitan, who was sitting on a crate, reading a book.

"Are we taking his eyes?" Feitan asked excitedly.

"No. We're taking him. Alive."

Chrollo stood from his seat to announce his plans.

"No harm is to come to this omega. He's mine. I'll be taking him myself, and I need no assistance."

"Wait, boss. I don't think this is a very good idea..."

Bonolenov spoke up before Chrollo could leave to conduct his plan. Standing up to face Chrollo, the alpha explained.

"He's a tribe's omega. It's not going to be that easy to capture him. He's a master nen user, and he was raised secluded from the society that we know. He isn't your typical omega. He's gonna be tougher, and harder to get. Let us help you out so things happen smoothly and according to plan."

"... Bono. You're mated to a tribe's omega, correct?"

Chrollo paused and thought long and hard.

_A tribe's omega could be different from one raised under society's view of an omega..._

"In small tribes like the Kurta clan, omegas are treasured. They're important to the survival of the tribe. So omegas there are taught to fight at young ages, so they can protect themselves while their alphas are away hunting. Kurapika won't be a weak omega. We have to plan carefully. He'll fight back like an alpha would."

"... Shalnark. Find more information on the Kurta clan. Nobunaga and Machi will go find the omega and watch him. Tell me everything you can. Don't get caught."

A collective "yes boss" from everyone with a job to do.

_This mission will be quite interesting._ Chrollo thought to himself.

"I wanna help too boss!" Uvogin suddenly exclaimed.

"You're too reckless."

Without a second thought, Chrollo dismissed Uvogin's offer. And he was wise in doing so. Uvogin was FAMOUS for making a big scene! He'd get himself killed. Kurapika would be able to smell him from a mile away, the way his pheromones would be screaming **DANGER! DANGER! IT'S COMIN' FOR YA!** To any omega who smelled it.

"Besides Uvo, you've gatta stay here and be my man servant! This preheat is really killing me... I need painkillers. They didn't have any at that convenience store."

Turning in the computer chair to give Uvogin the biggest puppy dog eyes he was capable of, Shalnark smirked while holding the ice pack to his neck.

"Could you get me some of those really good painkillers from that place we went to that one time? Please?"

"That's all the way across town!"

"Yes!"

"Why do I need to go that far for some painkillers?!"

"Because your omega is in pain and those are the only ones that work for him!"

"You haven't even tried the others!"

"I'll give you a big present for doing this for me."

Reaching up to cup Uvogin's face in his small hands, Shalnark placed the sweetest kiss on Uvogin's cheek. It melted his heart, and he gave in rather quickly.

"_Sigh_... I'll be back."

"Thank you Uvo~"

"You two are disgusting." Feitan snarled from his spot in the corner.

"You should be the one to talk. Feitan, who enjoys reading books next to rotting corpses."

Phinks lets out a small chuckle from across the room. Feitan ignores the both of them and continues to read his book.

"Corpses are good company. They never interrupt your quiet time by talking."

And with that last remark, Shalnark made a face and continued on with his assignment. Soon he'd found documentation of the Kurta clan and their customs, traditions, and all the important things that make them unique.

"Boss! There's a book written by MLFC. It's called The Clan with Scarlet Eyes."

"Where can I find that, Shal."

"Looks pretty popular. You can probably get it at any Library. I'll check to see if it's in one of the closer libraries here."

"I'll get it myself. Feitan, come with me."

With that, the two left, and Phinks, Franklin, Shizuku, Bonolenov, and Shalnark were left in the apartment.

* * *

The next day, Kurapika woke up with the worst preheat cramps he could have ever imagined. He had trouble getting up from his [bed](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/96/35/71/963571eb6b8e0657b1174625542af66b.jpg), but he had to go to work to get his next assignment. In about three days he'd have to go on leave for his heat, and he'd need the money for the whole week that he'd be out. He would have to power through the pain and make the most of these three days. Getting up from the blankets, Kurapika cringed. His makeshift overnight slick pads had shifted to the side. So, his clothes and bedsheets were soaked.

"Augh! No!" He whined.

This day was already off to a great start. Looks like Kurapika was in for another long, exhausting day. Hopefully he'd have a better client today than before. Grabbing the sheets and destroying his perfectly crafted nest, Kurapika placed the sheets in the washing machine. After starting it, he headed straight to the shower where he would wash all the slick off him and get clean before he left. He was going to stop at the grocery store on his way to work and get his preferred pads and the rest of his necessities to help him get through this day.

After a long, relaxing shower, Kurapika got out of his bathroom and patted himself dry with his favorite [fluffy towel](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/3e/e0/8b/3ee08be84640aec2f723c79adfd49ebd.jpg). He rubbed the towel on his face for longer than he usually did, purring happily as he sat there, clean and naked. He didn't snap out of it until after a couple of minutes. But when he did, he suddenly felt a sense of dread. His symptoms were becoming more prominent and harder to control by the minute. This preheat was particularly unforgiving. But, at least his cramps faded a bit from the warm water in the shower. If his morning coffee and warm breakfast could take care of the rest, he could hope to be rid of his morning pains! That'd be one misfortune taken care of, and one less issue ruining his day.

Kurapika got dressed in his suit and tie, and then started a pot of coffee. For breakfast, he made an egg and miso soup with the leftover tofu he had from dinner about two days ago. This soup always managed to hit just the right spot, and it became Kurapika's favorite breakfast, especially during mornings in which his preheat cramps were at their worst. The warm soup and hot coffee did the trick, and soon those pesky cramps were gone. Kurapika enjoyed this meal so much that he packed some to eat for lunch today.

After he finished cleaning up, Kurapika took the time to check on his sheets. They should be done by now and ready to go in the dryer. And, sure enough, they were. So he put them in the dryer and when he returned from work, they'd be dry and he could reconstruct his nest that he had to destroy. Of course he was extremely sour about that. But any omega would be, especially when they're nearing their heat. The nest was important if you wanted an easy, smooth ride through your heat. It was unheard of for an omega to go a heat without a nest or to destroy their nest during their preheat. The preheat was the most painful part of this whole thing! What's worse is that this time, Kurapika has started his preheat in the middle of the week. It would have been a blessing if it started on a Friday, ended on a Sunday, and then he could call out for the following week for his heat. Too bad it didn't happen that way.

But, life goes on and so should Kurapika. With everything done and his morning routine finished, he left for the grocery store.

* * *

Machi and Nobunaga moved as soon as Kurapika walked out of the apartment building. They followed him all around, and even entered the grocery store.

"It looks like he's on his preheat."

"... so?"

"So he's gonna be super weak! Let's take him now. Skip all the extra stuff and make the boss happy."

"Stick to the plan Nobu. Remember what Bonolenov said about tribe omegas."

"Oh come on! Look at him! He doesn't look like someone who can even stand a chance against one member of the Phantom Troupe, let alone two. We could do it!"

"You're an idiot if you go by looks alone. Let's see where that gets you in the future."

"Aah, whatever."

Nobunaga's attempts at convincing Machi to kidnap Kurapika now had failed. But, that didn't mean he couldn't try to show her how easy it would be to approach an omega in their preheat. His superiority complex was almost unbearable whenever he knew he'd be in an unmated omega's presence. Thank god the only omega in the troupe was already mated. He'd be a complete jerk all the time if Shalnark was still single.

_Why the hell is he like this every single time?_

Machi wondered. She already knew she was in for a long, stressful, and irritating day with Nobunaga.

"He's moving. Let's go."

"Yeah."

Dialing a number, Nobunaga put the phone up to his ear and waited for an answer. The two followed Kurapika in a crowd and made sure to stay at least a two person's distance from him to avoid suspicion. It was better to be safe than sorry, because as soon as he felt their presence and intent, they'd surely be in for some trouble. As Machi focused on Kurapika, Nobunaga spoke on the phone.

"Yeah... he's not active just yet. We don't know how he uses them... Can't we just take him? What sense does it make to wait until he can actually beat us? He's weak now! His guard is done! The opportunity needs to be taken before it's gone!"

_Rrrr... shut UP Nobu! You're drawing too much attention to us! _Machi thought rather angrily.

Machi elbowed Nobunaga in the stomach. He might not have been paying attention, but Kurapika was currently very aware of them. And it would only be a matter of time before he realized that they were following him if Nobunaga didn't shut his big mouth.

"Stop! What's he gonna do? Look at this little pipsqueek! Boss, we can handle him! We can bring him back to you and you'll have him TODAY. Skip all that research bullshit! You're the top alpha. You should have any omega you want!"

Machi considered sewing his mouth closed. Many omegas in the crowd shot them funny looks and scoffed. Kurapika glanced back to see who had the nerve to make such comments in public. It was repulsive. His way of thinking was a bit out of date and he should really shut up. Machi was worried. The mission was at jeopardy now, because Kurapika was actively trying to avoid them. So not only was he aware of them, but he was trying to get away from them. If they gave chase, he'd know immediately that they were following him, and then he'd fight. Machi didn't like to fail missions that Chrollo specifically assigned to her. If she was going to have to leave Nobunaga in this crowd, so be it.

"Nobu. Shut. The fuck. Up." She whispered threw clenched teeth. Of course, she went unheard.

"You can read about it later. At least you would have him by the time you're ready to get busy."

\---

"Nobu. Stick to my plan and don't act out of place. I don't care what you say. I won't risk it."

Shalnark listened to the call as he laid in his nest. They had taken over a few hotel rooms to prepare for his heat, as well as Kurapika's arrival. Chrollo would be in his own [room](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/6a/61/33/6a6133a59b1ce2c8e4c3d9514c20f3ac.jpg) that he would share with Kurapika, and Shalnark and Uvogin shared their own [room](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/22/46/fa/2246fa60bfddfbc1d26f155b3117f560.jpg). Uvogin sat in a chair next to the nest, making sure that Shalnark was comfortable.

"Uvo, why don't you sit in here with me?"

"... I was making sure you were good first before I go get something to eat and then take a shower."

Shalnark was nicer to Uvogin when he smelled fresh, since his scent was very strong and would often mix with the smell of blood or other things that Shalnark didn't find so attractive. Uvogin loved to be in a nest that Shalnark had made. It was always neat, clean, and warm. It smelled like his omega, and it soothed his nerves to be so close to his mate. So, if there was anything he could do to make his presence more welcomed by his omega, he'd gladly do it.

"Oh! Yes. Take a shower first. Please."

Shalnark turned in his spot to lay on his stomach and bury his face in a fuzzy pillow while Uvogin left to find something to eat. Meanwhile, Chrollo scolded Nobunaga as he made a scene on the other side of the call.

\---

"Machi and the omega are both gone boss!" He screamed, as he looked around, bumping into people and shoving others out of his way. He looked like a fool! Machi had turned a corner that Kurapika took to get to the building of his workplace. Nobunaga was too busy being an ass to realize that they were both going a different direction.

* * *

Kurapika entered the building and immediately turned to a room that said "employees only" on the door. Machi couldn't go in without raising all kinds of alarms and drawing attention to herself. She'd have to wait in the lounge area for him to come out and follow him then. From what she was told, he should just be taking a job offer from here. He'd go carry out his job at the indicated location, which she hoped was a public setting outdoors somewhere.

Taking a seat, she decided to just wait. But as soon as she settled down, her phone rang. It was Nobunaga. She knew he'd scream her ear off if she answered it, so she didn't. She just wanted to sit in peace and gather her thoughts. Maybe she could ask Chrollo to change her partner for this mission. She knew Bonolenov would be a perfect partner, but Chrollo would need him to help with his research on the Kurta clan. Literally anyone but Nobunaga would do the job. He needed to be separated from all omegas in her opinion. This mission was not meant for him at all.

After a couple of minutes passed, Kurapika could be seen walking out of the room, laughing and talking with a smaller, bald, bunny-tooth person. Machi moved to follow them shortly after they left the building. When she got outside, she groaned. Kurapika had got into a car with the other person. She'd have to get up higher to keep track of the car. Grabbing her phone from her pocket, Machi dialed Chrollo's number to let him know she lost him. He picked up his phone almost immediately.

"Boss. I lost him." She said.

"He got in a car."

\---

"That's fine, Machi. I have what I need. You can come back. We're making our move tonight."

Chrollo hung up after giving Machi her new orders. Shalnark sat on his phone while Uvogin took his shower. On the phone's screen was a video of Kurapika using his nen abilities.

"He's really dangerous boss. You're in for a treat!"

"I can handle it."

"I don't know. You've got your work cut out for you, that's for sure."

Chrollo turned to look at Shalnark. A feeling of excitement rushed through him. He's found something quite extraordinary, and he couldn't wait to get his hands on it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: You're Mine Now


	2. You're Mine Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo finally gets his hands on Kurapika, but his intentions remain a mystery. So much so that Shalnark realizes that his intentions could prove to be harmful to his fellow omega's well being! Meanwhile, Feitan reveals to Phinks an underlying issue he has with himself that prevents him from perusing a real relationship with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who received a notification about an update for this chapter earlier, I sincerely apologize. My clumsy self accidentally pressed the post chapter button during the revision process. I added more content to this chapter to make up for my mistake. Enjoy!

Kurapika was exhausted. His cramps had unfortunately returned in the middle of his job. But this time, he had to suffer a headache because his client was a mother and her new born baby. Since he was an omega, she was more comfortable with him handling her baby. So he had become the designated babysitter, and while his preheat made the presence of a baby somewhat appealing to him, the baby hollered the entire time because of his unfamiliar scent.

By the time he could get time to himself, the job was done. And, it was nearly lunch time by then. So, because he wanted to avoid another painfully loud situation, he took his painkillers. And then something that could be nothing short of a miracle happened. Kurapika got two more offers! Offers that would cover the three days worth of pay that he would need to take his leave for heat! He accepted the job with pleasure. But there was something they didn't tell him... and that was the fact that the jobs were all child related.

Kurapika would spend the rest of his day babysitting children because his clients all preferred omegas to see after their children. The last one spilled into overtime. So, a days worth of stupidly painful cramps, headaches, and babies screaming, crying, biting, sneezing, drooling, and being overall tiny demons. He deserved a week's worth of pay. But he got three days worth, plus overtime, and a bonus for reaching his goal of 50 jobs done in 3 months. Honestly, it was worth about 3 times more than that. But he took it happily. He'd have a good heat this month. He thought it would be the perfect opportunity to take off for the rest of the week and the entire week after. He could afford it now, after all. He needed the break.

Now that it was nighttime and basically Friday for him, Kurapika headed straight for the shower. He'd get clean, eat dinner, and then go to sleep. In the morning he would wake up and go back to the grocery store to fill the apartment with food for his heat. And then he'd go pamper himself. Ideally, he would be pampered in his home. But he didn't exactly have anyone to help him do that at home. So, the next best thing was a preheat spa. Kurapika couldn't wait to relax and just sit back while someone else makes him feel good.

Kurapika stepped out of the shower and headed to the kitchen in his towel to start dinner. He was craving nothing but unhealthy comfort food. But, all he had in the house at the moment was a couple of cans of chili. Oddly enough, there was a little bit of sour cream and shredded cheese left in the fridge, which would go great with his chili. Opening the can, he poured the chili in a pot to warm it up on the stove. While that was cooking, Kurapika went to the dryer and got his bedding out. He would build his nest up again and eat his comfort food chili dinner in his room while he found something to watch on TV. Placing the blankets on his bed while they were still balled up together, he left to check his chili.

* * *

Shizuku and Pakunoda sat in the front seat of a delivery van, dressed like delivery workers. In the back, Feitan and Nobunaga stood over a lifeless body, which seemed have once been the driver of the van. Grabbing a random package from the very back of the van, Pakunoda listened to a voice from her phone giving her orders.

"Bonolenov and I are on our way. Wait for our signal. All you need to do is make sure you keep his attention for long enough."

"Got it."

"Don't try anything stupid. Nobu is to stay in the van with Feitan to prevent any misfortunes."

Feitan looked at Nobunaga menacingly as Chrollo finished his statement. 

"This needs to be a smooth and quick process. Keeping the time it takes to a minimum will ensure that we can catch him before he realizes what's going on. Don't mess this up."

With that, Pakunoda hung up the phone and waited for the signal.

\---

Bonolenov and Chrollo arrived at the apartment building shortly after the call. They would stay low and keep their presence hidden before approaching the window that they would use to get into the apartment unit. After reaching the roof of the building, Chrollo and Bonolenov prepared themselves to enter. Once they were ready, Chrollo pressed a button on his phone.

A few moments later, they could see Pakunoda and Shizuku enter the building. Chrollo could see inside through the window. Kurapika was still in his towel. He looked like he was making his bed, so he didn't notice anything just yet. That meant the plan was working. Hopefully the next part would go as planned too.

* * *

Kurapika stopped building his nest to go and check his chili. At this point, it should be ready to stir. The smell was just starting to really come out, and it was making him hungry. Grabbing a robe to put on, he went to the kitchen and stirred his chili a bit before placing it on low heat. He'd add the cheese soon. After he was finished stirring, Kurapika could hear a knock at his door. It was almost 10 o'clock. Surely most of the people in this building were asleep or preparing for bed at this time. Especially since it was the middle of the week. Who could it be? It was unlikely that it was one of his neighbors. Setting down the spoon he'd been using, Kurapika went to answer the door.

"Who is it?" He said from inside.

"Hello! We have a package for apartment number 466."

A package, huh? That was interesting. Kurapika opened the door.

"Hello... I wasn't expecting a package today. Are you sure you have the right door?"

"Ah, yes sir. Are you Mr. Kurta?"

"Hmm, yes that's me. But where is this package coming from?"

A woman with blonde hair spoke with Kurapika while the other woman with glasses stood there. They discussed the package, and how it must be a mistake. This went on for about a minute.

"No sir, this was sent from out of the country. This is your online purchase from the International Hunter's Association club in Australia. See?"

The woman glanced at the back into Kurapika's home for a short moment while he looked at the address on the package.

"Um, this says it-"

Suddenly, Kurapika felt something like a blanket being draped over him. He couldn't see anything, but he felt like he was in some kind of sack. The sack swayed a bit, and then it felt like he was sat down on a flat surface. Kurapika was terrified. What the hell was this? He began to panic and squirm around a bit, trying to make sense of what just happened.

* * *

The plan was a complete success. Chrollo held in his hands the fun fun cloth ability that he stole. Inside laid the most beautiful and priceless treasure he could have ever imagined. A male omega, who was unmated and a member of the Kurta clan. And to top it off, he had the gorgeous scarlet eyes that made Chrollo fall in love. Admiring the fun fun cloth as its contents were something extremely precious, Chrollo stared for a moment. Then, with a satisfied smirk. He spoke with confidence.

"We did it. Now, Let's go back. I want to take my new possession and be alone to admire him privately." He said, making his way out of the front door.

Bonolenov gave his boss a worried look. Things won't go so smoothly once Kurapika is let out. Stressing out an omega close to their heat was one thing, but doing so with a tribe's omega was an entirely different thing. And because Kurapika seemed to have a short temper, Bono feared that he'd hurt the boss. Pakunoda, Shizuku, and Bonolenov all followed after Chrollo, leaving the apartment as is. 

* * *

Back at the hotel, Shalnark and Uvogin had been cozied up in their room. They'd be like this for about one more day until Shalnark's heat began. Uvogin stroked Shalnark's bond mark lovingly, causing his omega to purr happily. They laid in their nest, relaxed and content. But, this was short lived, because their comrades were unfortunately their hotel neighbors. Phinks and Feitan in the [room](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/e5/13/f7/e513f7dd34efe115c0e6a11b821933bb.jpg) on the left, and Chrollo with Kurapika on the right. It would definitely be an interesting stay this time around. 

Shalnark could hear Feitan and Phinks having a rather serious conversation. They've always been an odd couple. A beta and alpha couple wasn't uncommon, but they were odd in their own right. Feitan was cold natured, and Phinks short tempered. They make a terrifying pair. Shalnark chose not to eavesdrop on their conversation, for fear he'd hear something that would ruin his precious time with his mate. But, he'd send his hopes to them that they can work it out and be as happy as he was at this moment. Shalnark buries his face in Uvogin's chest.

"You smell good." He said.

* * *

Phinks sat on the bed while Feitan undressed. Whenever they'd go to hotels like this, Phinks couldn't help but think about Feitan. Many people with mates chose to have their heats in hotels, and the sounds would go through the walls. From screams of pain to screams of pleasure, these sounds struck a feeling within the both of them. Phinks, being a romantic gentleman at heart, did eventually develop a taste for Feitan's rough and violent nature. And in turn, Feitan craved a bit of romance with his play occasionally. So, they'd fill in when they needed to.

Being friends with benefits was completely fine with Feitan. But Phinks wanted something more traditional and official. And so, this is exactly what they were talking about.

"I have plans for the future. Our future. I imagine you with me, and we're in a relationship. An official, solid, and legitimate relationship."

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean? Why can't you?"

Feitan sighed as he turned to face Phinks. His hair was a bit disheveled and his shirt was missing, but he looked troubled. Something was bothering him, and this always seemed to be the case when they talked about their relationship.

"Isn't what we're doing enough for you?"

"No. I love you. I want to move on from this phase in our relationship."

"Well I don't."

"... but why? Don't you love me too, Feitan?"

"..."

"Answer me. Right now. Don't you feel anything for me?"

"... You're an alpha, Phinks. It's in your nature to claim something you think is your's. But I'm not your's and you can't claim me. I'm not an omega. I can't give you what you want. So find somebody else who can."

Phinks' heart sunk.

"What do you mean you can't give me what I want?"

"You want a mate. You want a family. You want the ideal life that every alpha wants, and being with a beta won't get you that perfect life. We can't even be real mates, Phinks. We can't even form a bond like an alpha and omega can."

"We don't need to form a bond to be a couple."

"Yes, we do. Because we don't belong to each other if we don't have a bond."

Feitan's tone was final. And with that statement, he turned off the light.

"Good night, Phinks."

* * *

Chrollo treated the fun fun cloth with extreme care. But, he was quite excited to let him out and finally speak with Kurapika. Setting the cloth down on the floor, he released the tie and out came Kurapika. His eyes shone the same beautiful crimson that it did yesterday. He was frightened, on high alert, and he looked like a cat that was on defense against a threat. Slightly trembling, completely confused, and extremely upset. Chrollo couldn't help but admire the person before him. He was so gorgeous! A smile crept onto his face.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" Kurapika shouted. Almost immediately after that, he summoned his chains and prepared to fight for his life. And with that, Chrollo began the second part of his plan.

"You have no need to worry. I don't intend to harm you in any way."

Chrollo put his hands up and walked to a chair, where he would sit.

"Please, have a seat. I would like to discuss with you exactly what you're doing here and what I want with you."

Kurapika looked shocked. He couldn't sense any ill intent on the man he saw before him. He spoke a calm voice and a kind expression, while promising no harm to come. It was extremely suspicious.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Chrollo Lucilfer."

Kurapika took a look at Chrollo. A good, long look at him. And then, he summoned his dowsing chain. If he was going to get information about this situation, he might as well make sure it was true. 

"Okay... I'll sit."

Kurapika's voice was laced with confusion, caution, and hesitance. But, he did take a seat eventually. With his dowsing chain ready, they began to talk.

"May I ask what that is there? The chain you're holding?"

"... this is my dowsing chain. It tells me if you're lying or hiding something. Now tell me why you brought me here."

"Hmm... I brought you here because I like you. You're very pretty, and so I wanted to admire your beauty for a bit."

Kurapika was disturbed. What kind of psycho creep was this Chrollo guy? His face contorted into something like disgust and his eyes glowed an even brighter red than before.

"Is that ability the only one, or is there more?"

"There's a lot more. Hopefully I won't have to use them. Where am I?"

"YorkShin City, in MLFC hotel. Can I see how your other chains work, please?"

Kurapika became more and more disturbed as his dowsing chain had yet to indicate that this man had told a lie to him. He was answering his questions honestly, and without hesitation.

"Why do you care?!" He shouted.

"I'm very interested. Of course, you have no need to be so cautious. I intent to leave you be after this."

The dowsing chain stays still. At this point, Kurapika couldn't believe that this man really intended to just talk to him. It was weird and creepy. He had committed a serious crime when he could of just knocked on his door and asked to have a talk with him. He'd report this man to the authorities once he got out of here. But, for now, he supposed that humoring him wouldn't hurt. And so, he proceeded, with caution, to show Chrollo each of his chains and their functions. 

By the time he was finished explaining what each chain did, he was completely calm. His eyes were no longer red and he was relatively relaxed, considering the situation. But, he couldn't help but notice a change in Chrollo's vibe. Before, it was like he couldn't trust him, but only because he's crazy and weird. But now, it was like he couldn't trust him because he's up to something that he hasn't told him yet. And that made Kurapika want to leave.

"... Okay. I think I'll go now."

"So soon? You wouldn't like to stay a bit longer?"

"No." Kurapika said immediately. Obviously he didn't.

Chrollo stood up and spoke again.

"Well then, I'll show you out. You should be careful! An omega all alone at night in only a robe would give people the wrong idea, after all."

Only a robe?... oh... HE WAS STILL BUTT NAKED! Kurapika's face flushed bright red as his eyes began to glow a bit. How embarrassing. And he hadn't even noticed! And to top that off, his chest was a bit exposed from squirming around in that sack. Kurapika couldn't look him in the eyes! 

"Uh- I..." was all he could mutter out.

As Kurapika closed his robe to cover himself even more, he moved toward the door, with Chrollo guiding him out with his hand. And then, he couldn't remember much else. Everything went black, and he fell into Chrollo's arms, a sharp pain in the back of his neck.

* * *

Shalnark could feel the cramps start to kick in. His preheats were always so brutal to him. But, having a mate made it significantly easier to handle. When he started to feel discomfort, his alpha could tell exactly what was wrong. And Uvogin was the best alpha, so he even knew what to do to make it better. Shalnark smiled, thinking about how lucky he was.

"You're the best mate in the world Uvo." He said, for about the third time that night. 

Uvogin knew that this was just his preheat making him extra loving to his alpha. But, he loved it so much. He adored his omega and would gladly give him all the love and attention he wanted. Shalnark, however, was very independent. He didn't like to be smothered by hugs and kisses all the time. So, Uvogin cherished the times that he did. 

After a while, Shalnark had fallen asleep. With Uvogin's strokes, his cramps didn't get too bad. But this put Uvogin in a place of discomfort. He could sense that if he had to stop, they would begin to bother Shalnark. Not to mention that Shalnark hasn't eaten anything yet, and he would be hungry soon. So, not only did he have to get up and get him something to eat soon, but he'd have to stop stroking Shalnark's bond mark, which would cause his cramps to wake him and cause him pain.

Uvogin hated doing this, but he would have to wake him up.

"Shal... you have to get up."

"..."

"Shal, you need to eat." He said, gently shaking him awake.

"..._yawn_"

"You need to eat and take a painkiller, Shal. Let me get up."

"No."

"No?"

"I'm sleepy."

_Sigh_

Uvogin lifted Shalnark and carried him in one arm. He'd just take him to the painkillers, and he'd make him his favorite sandwich to eat.

"... it's really quiet. What do you think everyone is doing?" Uvogin asked Shalnark in attempts to keep him awake.

"Oh, the boss could be with his new omega. I doubt they're doing anything but talking though."

"But he was so press for him. Why wouldn't they be doing anything else?"

"... Chrollo is very misunderstood. Even among the people who know him the most. He isn't so fast to claim something like most other alphas are. Not in that way, at least. I doubt that he'll even mate with Kurapika. After all, it's not like he loves him. He just likes the way he looks."

Uvogin shook out a pill from the bottle. A couple more pills fell out than he intended, so he separated one of them and put the rest of them back, making sure not to lose any. They were very valuable, after all. Then, he took a paper cup that was provided by the hotel for those who made coffee and filled it with tap water. 

"But Kurapika is about to start his heat. No matter how much control he has over his instincts, he won't be able to fight the urge to mate once he gets a whiff of those pheromones."

"Yeah... but I have a feeling that he won't be mated just yet. In fact, he might just let him go after he gets bored."

Uvogin handed the pill to Shalnark, who put the pill in his mouth. Then, he handed him the cup of water, and Shalnark drunk the water to swallow the pill. It left a bitter taste in his mouth from being in there for a couple of seconds, but the water washed away a bit of the taste.

"It kind of makes me mad, ya know. I mean, as an omega."

Uvogin cringed. He knew that Shalnark was especially sensitive about this topic during his preheat. Of course, he was an advocate for omega equality and empowerment no matter what, since his omega was so important to him. But it was different for Kurapika, right? It's not like Chrollo wanted him because he's an omega...

"He wanted him because of his eyes, right? Because he's pretty?"

"That's not the only reason. He likes him because he's 'rare'. He's a male omega from an endangered clan who just so happens to have crimson eyes." Shalnark air quoted the word rare while making a silly sarcastic face.

"I bet you he'll get used to how pretty he is and then all he would be to Chrollo is an omega."

"Well, I don't think he'll get used to him. I mean, if they don't end up mated by Saturday, it would be a huge surprise."

"Why?"

"Because surely he won't be tired of him by then. His heat starts Saturday, right?"

Shalnark became worried. If Chrollo can't control his urges like Uvo says, then Chrollo could end up forcing himself on Kurapika. And, because he is an omega, Shalnark couldn't think of anything worse than that. He wouldn't wish that on anyone, to be mated forcibly to someone you don't even know.

"Do you think I should tell Chrollo to let me help him with his heat on Saturday?" He asked, worried and unsure.

"Are you sure? I mean, you'll have your heat the day after. And I don't want to have some other omega in heat with us while you're in your own heat. I'm sure you wouldn't want that either."

He was absolutely right. Shalnark would hate that, and he'd be mad at Kurapika for even existing if he were to get his scent on his alpha. But he couldn't help but feel like he needed to protect Kurapika. Of course, it was his omega instinct to help a fellow omega, but how would he be able to help? What could he do? As he thought about it in silence, Uvogin made him a ham and Turkey sandwich with cheese, mayonnaise, and mustard. He made two, since he knew that Shalnark would probably want to eat more because of his preheat. Then, he popped the two sandwiches in the microwave to warm it up just a little bit, because Shalnark liked his sandwich a little warm, but not warm enough to melt the cheese.

"Maybe a beta would be able to serve a similar purpose..." he mumbled to himself.

"... a beta, Shal? You have to be careful with them." 

"I know! But, like... maybe Franklin? Because remember that time that I was in heat and you were gone on a mission in another city? He helped and it was so good!"

Taking out the sandwiches and placing them on a paper plate, Uvogin began to look for a plastic knife.

"I'd rather not remember that... hey, where'd we put the knives?"

"I know it wasn't good, but it WAS good because he kept me calm and I was able to make it through the heat without you!"

"Oh, they're right here... But yeah, maybe Franklin. He's more experienced in dealing with omegas in heat."

"I KNOW! So, we can ask Franklin and then ask the boss and if the boss doesn't want to, we can have Franklin talk some sense into him and take care of Kurapika!"

"Here's your food. You should eat. You'll be hungry soon if you don't eat now."

Shalnark took a slice of the sandwich and bit into it while thinking about the plan he had just came up with.

"I just hope that the boss isn't one of those kinds of alphas..."

Uvogin yawned.

"... this is delicious! Thank you Uvo!"

* * *

Feitan and Phinks laid in bed. Feitan faced away from Phinks, far away from him on the other side of the bed. He slept soundly, while Phinks laid facing him, awake and unable to sleep. Their talk didn't end on a good note. In fact, it barely even had any closure. A solution to their issues had yet to be found, and it bothered Phinks that something like that was the reason his love didn't want something solid with him.

The bond between an alpha and omega is unlike any other. The biting process makes it so that the fluid injected by the fangs of an alpha interacts with the scent glands on the base of the omega's neck to cause a chemical change in the bodies of both. This chemical change is what we all call the bond. It is why the scents of each mated alpha or omega differs from when they weren't mated. Why it seems like they can connect emotionally and psychologically. And, as long as the bite mark doesn't fade, this bond will last forever.

But betas don't have the necessary scent glands at the base of their neck. They can't form bonds with an alpha like an omega can. Feitan is convinced that the two will never be a couple if they can't form a bond the way an alpha is supposed to when committing to a lasting relationship. He wants to experience the same connection as Omegas do with their alphas. And if he can't, it didn't matter to him. 

Phinks let out a sigh. He didn't do well with issues like this. There was no clear answer. How was he going to be able to fix this? All he knew was that he loved Feitan and wanted something official. He wanted to show him off to everyone as his lover. 

_A mark. A deep and lasting connection. That's all it is._ He thought to himself.

Phinks would figure something out for the two of them. He had to, because Feitan was in all his future plans as his life partner. 

* * *

The next day, Kurapika woke up in a different bed. Instead of his robe that he wore last night, he wore nothing but a pair of underwear and a slick pad. It wasn't an overnight one, but it did the job. He was cuddled up with a white button up shirt and a long coat that had white fur on the hems, as well as a large, upside down cross on the back area covering him like a blanket. On his wrist, he felt something uncomfortably cold and hard. When he moved to stretch, that something made a noise that he was very familiar with.

_Chains?_

Sitting up, Kurapika rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his other hand as he tried to make sense of the chain. Why was it there? Looking around, he noticed that he wasn't even in his own house. This alarmed him. 

"W-" he stuttered.

Just then, he laid eyes on the man from last night. He was shirtless, but far away from the bed. He leaned on the wall just outside of the doorway, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." He said.

Kurapika felt many things. The fact that the man had managed to escape his dowsing chain and lie straight to his face about leaving him be had deeply disturbed him. 

"You're a filthy liar and I should kill you, you bastard." He said. His voice was very low and menacing.

"Liar? At what point in our conversation did I lie?"

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD LEAVE ME BE! THAT YOU DIDN'T INTEND TO HARM ME IN ANY WAY! I WAS A COMPLETE DUMBASS FOR TRUSTING YOUR WORD YOU CRAZY PSYCHO!"

As Kurapika became angrier by the second, Chrollo smiled. And as his eyes glow brighter, his smile grew wider.

"They glow an even brighter shade of red with every word you say." 

"What?"

Chrollo sat his cup down on what seemed like a counter top behind the wall he was leaning on. Then, he walked towards the bed that Kurapika sat on. As he drew closer, Kurapika began to tremble with fear and anger. 

"Stay the hell away from me." He demanded.

"Beautiful. You're amazing."

Chrollo gently caressed Kurapika's cheek as he looked deep into his crimson eyes. He admired his features, and how they came together to create such a perfect being. 

"The most brilliant work of art I've ever laid eyes on."

Kurapika blushed at the touch. These words were very sweet. But they meant nothing to him coming from this man. He was angry. Angry that his body betrayed his resolve by reacting so positively to this alpha's affection.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He shouted.

At this point, Kurapika became frustrated. Something was wrong. From the moment he woke up and laid eyes on this despicable man, he had tried to summon his chains. But they wouldn't appear. His nen wasn't working at all anymore. Why?

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Not ever."

"Why should I believe you?"

Chrollo looked Kurapika in the eyes for a moment.

"Because you're mine now." He said.

Kurapika was so infuriated that he resorted to biting his hand. He felt powerless. His freedom had been take away from him, and he did nothing to deserve it. 

_I don't belong to anybody. I'll never belong to anybody! _He thought.

Kurapika felt on his neck as he tried to bite Chrollo's hand. Chrollo eventually left him alone after a few failed attempts. He went into the kitchen area. But after a couple of minutes passed, he came back. This time, with a tiny bottle of liquid.

"... do you know what this is?"

"..." Kurapika kept silent.

In his hand was a glass bottle. It was unlabeled.

"The eye drops that have the ability to keep your eyes their crimson color after they've been transformed." He explained.

"I would like you to apply them as often as possible to ensure that your eyes stay the beautiful shade that they've become."

"I'm not doing that."

"I wasn't asking for a favor. I was giving you an order."

Kurapika's natural omega instinct was telling him that he should listen to this alpha's commands. But he knew that it was because today was the last day of his preheat. He'll be damned if he was going to spend his heat with this creep.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

Chrollo stared at Kurapika for a little longer than a moment this time.

"... my apologies." He said suddenly.

Kurapika was confused.

"Huh?"

"I really wanted to be able to see your crimson eyes for as long as possible before I leave. But if you really don't want to, I won't force you."

"I really don't want to be here. Will you let me go home?"

Chrollo smirked.

"Nice try, omega."

Then, he made his way toward the nightstand near the bed. Setting down the bottle, he spoke to him one last time before leaving to get a shirt on and go out for a bit.

"In case you change your mind about these."

Kurapika looked at him with hatred as he walked casually out of the room.

* * *

Chrollo made his way out of the hotel building to meet with Bonolenov. They'd agree to meet up today and talk about Bono's concerns with the way Chrollo treats Kurapika. As soon as Bonolenov saw him, he tensed. But as he drew closer, Bono let out a sigh of relief.

"Why so tense?" Chrollo asked.

"Ah, nothing. I'm just relieved that you aren't mated yet."

Chrollo continued to walk as he listened to Bonolenov.

"... so, boss..."

"..."

"What exactly are you planning to do with Kurapika?" 

"I plan to keep him and admire him for as long as I want."

"Well, I don't know if you're aware of this, but he's going to be in heat tomorrow. And there isn't much you can do against the pheromones of an omega in heat."

"He's already mine. Why does it matter if he's in heat or not?"

"... boss, mating is a huge deal. You can't take it lightly. It's permanent and it can ruin your life forever if you mess it up."

"... I don't want to let him go back home right now."

"Alright... so...."

"So what do you suppose I do?"

"... If I were you, I wouldn't be in the room when he has his heat. Let someone help him get through it."

"... okay."

"But that won't be enough. You captured him, took his nen, and you won't let him go. You've messed up a lot already."

Chrollo listened to Bono's input, taking into consideration what he did that might make it worse that Bono didn't even know about yet.

"... if this is a commitment that you want to make, make sure you're serious about it. I'm warning you because you're family. It won't be a good time if you don't change now... learn as much as you can. You've done right by getting that book on his clan so far. But if you're going to mate him, learn it first hand. Connect with him through his tribe's traditions and customs. Don't make it worse and do right by him while you still can. Before it gets to the point where he can't forgive you."

Chrollo really thought about Bonolenov's words. He considered the mated life, and how it wasn't exactly one he saw himself in. But this was the first time he's ever showed an interest in one specific person. Sure, it might be infatuation with physical looks, but this was an omega. A different kind of omega. One that wasn't bound by society's ideals. He's never dealt with someone like this before. But this fact only made Chrollo like Kurapika more. He's such a unique treasure. There couldn't possibly be anyone else on earth like him. And if mating him was the only way to truly claim such a treasure, he would most definitely do it. Besides. No matter which way you look at it, he already loved Kurapika, whether it be for his eyes, his unique characteristics, or his personality. 

"Thank you, Bono. This conversation was very enlightening."

"... yeah. Sure thing, boss."

Bonolenov took one look at Chrollo and had a bad feeling that what he said didn't really get through to him. But, all he could do now was give him the guidance that he would need to try and fix the mistakes that he might make. He prayed to God that it wouldn't be so bad that he couldn't fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Turn Down the Heat!


	3. Turn Down the Heat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika and Nobunaga meet face to face for the first time, and things don't end well for either of them. When Chrollo finds out what happened, Nobunaga gets a big warning. But Chrollo and Kurapika? They discover something that changes EVERYTHING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains themes of physical abuse that may upset some readers. Please proceed with caution!

Kurapika sat on the bed that he remained chained to. After Chrollo left, he found that he was able to relax a little more and think clearly about this situation. By now, it was clear to Kurapika that Chrollo had somehow found a way to cancel out his nen. Which meant that he wouldn't be able to get out of this without any help. 

_Sigh_

Kurapika was very stressed. His head was beginning to ache from the strain he was putting on his eyes. The thought of him putting in eye drops to strain them even more was absolutely insane. But, he would expect nothing less from someone like Chrollo. Looking back at the bottle of eye drops, Kurapika scowled as if it were Chrollo himself, sitting on the nightstand.

Just his luck. Getting kidnapped and having his nen stolen while he was so close to his heat was the worst thing that could possibly happen. He was physically weaker during his preheat, and nearly immobile during his heat. There was no way he could get out of the chain he had on his wrist right now. The feeling of being trapped and deprived of his freedom to go where he wanted was one that he hated with a passion. 

Kurapika looked around the hotel room. It was a really nice room, now that he took the time to really look at it. The bed was comfortable, and the natural light coming in was warm on his exposed skin. Now that he was able to relax with Chrollo out of the room, Kurapika felt a strong urge to build a nest. He started to fluff the pillows and place them down in certain areas of the bed. It became second nature, and he didn't even realize what he was doing until his nest was almost done. 

_... what am I doing?_ He thought to himself.

Suddenly, dread filled his heart. Today is the last day of his preheat. Tomorrow is the first day of his heat. He's going to be here still, and he's trapped in a room with an alpha who kidnapped him. Kurapika began to panic. He was certain that he'd be forced to mate with Chrollo.

He began to hyperventilate, his eyes darting all around the room.

_No... no no no NO! What am I going to do?! I need to get out of here! I can't be mated, I don't want to be mated yet. I'm scared. I'm scared!_

Soon, his eyes would glow again. But this time, his eyes watered as he realizes just how bad this was. He felt hopeless. His entire livelihood would soon be destroyed beyond repair. Any plans he had for his future were going to be thrown away. He cried silently to himself as his fate seemed to become inevitable. 

_It'll hurt so much... I'll never be happy again... I'll never see my mom and dad again. I'll never get to see my friends again. My life is over._

Kurapika buried his face in the nest of pillows. 

\---

Nobunaga walked down the hall to Chrollo's room. He knew that he wouldn't be there, because Bonolenov told him he'd be out with the boss today. But, he couldn't help but be curious about the omega that Chrollo likely kept in his hotel room. As he got closer to the door, he could smell what was undoubtedly the scent of an omega in distress. 

The scent pulled at Nobu's heart. It almost made him sad, because it was so strong. He felt that someone needed to relieve this poor omega of his worries, and calm him down. Someone needed to tell him that everything is okay. Knocking on the door, Nobunaga listened for an answer. There was none.

_... Is he okay in there all by himself?_

"Open the door, omega." He said, assuming that he didn't hear the knock on the door.

When he heard nothing, he became a bit annoyed. Doesn't this omega who is clearly in distress want an alpha to make it better? Why is he ignoring him, an alpha who intends to help him feel safe? He knocked again. No answer.

"Open the door right now." He demanded.

When no one answered the door, Nobunaga became irritated. He opened the door with the key card that was given to him in case Chrollo's plan to steal Kurapika's nen abilities had failed. How dare this omega ignore his concern for his well being? He'd tried to be polite. But obviously, the omega didn't appreciate it.

"Don't ignore me, omega." He said as he barged into the room.

Kurapika jumped at the sudden sound of an unfamiliar voice. He looked up from the pillow to see who had come to torment him now.

"I'm here to help you." Nobunaga said to Kurapika.

"You need an alpha to help you feel better, but your alpha isn't here right now. So I'll help you until he gets back."

Kurapika stared at this man for a few moments. He sounded quite familiar, now that he thought about it. That tone of voice. He remembers it from somewhere.

"..."

"Come here, little omega. It's alright, I won't hurt you." He continued. His voice turned gentle as he tried to reassure Kurapika. But, Kurapika didn't care for the gesture. Not one bit.

"No, thank you. I'm fine." He replied.

"What do you mean you're fine? You're obviously in need of an alpha's care. You're distressed. Come here, so I can help you calm down."

"I don't need your help."

Nobunaga's brows furrowed. He didn't understand why this omega was refusing to accept his help when he clearly needed it? 

"Come here. I promise you that you do need my help."

Nobunaga sat close to Kurapika, stretching his arms out for him to crawl into. Kurapika's mood changed rather quickly. This was the same man he heard yesterday, talking so badly about some omega in a crowd FULL of them!

"I said I don't need your help. Go away." He said in a rather harsh voice.

Nobunaga became angry. He's gone out of his way to help this omega and now he's being treated like he's done something wrong! What kind of alpha would he be if he ignored a distressed omega nearing their heat? He'd be a shit alpha, because it's his job to make the omega feel safe and comfortable. Why was he being treated so rudely for doing what he's supposed to do?

As Kurapika shifted to get away from the man, his chains made a noise that caught Nobunaga's attention.

"Ah, so that's why you didn't answer the door. Chains on the first night?"

"... what?" Kurapika asked, disgusted that he'd even assume such a thing.

"Why are you so upset, little omega? You have such a respectable alpha giving you all you could ever want! You have a nice comfortable bed, food to eat, and soft materials for your nest. Your preheat needs are being met! And once you're mated, you'll get to have pups and take care of them in your new pack! That's all an omega could ever ask for!"

Kurapika gave Nobunaga the meanest, nastiest look he could ever make. This man was a complete asshole. Sure, what he was saying didn't match what Chrollo DID to him, but it came pretty close. What time is he living in? Who raised this man? Even though this is the real world and not his clan, Kurapika knew that society didn't still see omegas the way this man seems to view them now. Housewives who want nothing more in life than to be mated to an alpha and have their children. There's more to omegas than their ability to bare children. There's more to them than their ability to be mated to an alpha. Anyone with common sense could tell this much!

Kurapika slapped the man without a second thought. Maybe that would knock into him the common sense he was obviously lacking. 

"... You're the worst kind of alpha. You're the reason so many omegas despise alphas."

Kurapika's voice was harsh and low, slightly trembling with disgust and anger. But soon, that anger would turn into one of fear, as he caught a whiff of something burning. The scent that was undoubtedly one of an alpha who was furious.

Nobunaga's eyes were filled with anger. How DARE this omega slap him?! Him, who expressed concern for this omega's feelings. Him, who came to help this omega calm down. Him, who tried to lift this omega's spirits by telling him how great his life will become when he is mated to his boss. He tried to show him kindness and be welcoming to this soon-to-be new member of the troupe. But obviously, it wasn't appreciated. So now, he won't be so gentle.

Nobunaga slapped Kurapika back with stronger force than he intended. The slap left a bright red mark on his cheek that stung. And then, Nobunaga hit him again.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH! YOU'RE LUCKY THAT YOU AREN'T MY OMEGA!" He shouted, slapping him one last time before standing to look down at Kurapika. 

"STAY IN YOUR PLACE!" He said. Then, his expression softened a bit as the scent of distress met his senses once again.

Kurapika laid on the bed, sobbing. The slaps hurt so much that he couldn't hold it in. If this were any other place at any other time, he'd be able to take it and serve this man an even harder blow. But he couldn't. Nobunaga sat back on the bed and gently placed his hand on Kurapika's shoulders, trying to apologize and make sure he wasn't hurt too bad.

"Hey hey, shhh... it's alright, I'm sorry. I didn't think about how badly it would hurt you.. Please don't cry! Shh shh..."

Kurapika jerked himself out of the man's touch, making him feel worse about the entire thing.

And then, he heard a voice coming from the door. An angry, low growl that he knew all too well.

"Nobu." 

"... Boss..."

"Get away from my omega, before I hurt you." Chrollo said, bearing his fangs in one of the most deadly expressions Nobunaga has ever seen him make in all his years working with him.

Nobunaga left without another word. He knew saying anything would make the situation worse. He regretted what he's done. But he would need to find the right time to apologize to Chrollo. 

Chrollo stared daggers at Nobunaga with every movement he made until he was out of sight. Once he was gone, he slammed the door shut, causing Kurapika to jump. The smell of burning wood and smoke was so strong that it nearly took his breath away! This alpha was beyond furious. His scent was among the strongest Kurapika has ever smelled before. When Chrollo's eyes turned to him, he froze. He was petrified. Tears ran down his cheeks even more as Chrollo hurriedly made his way to him.

"I'm so sorry, Kurapika. Your face is hurt." He said, his hands hovering over Kurapika's cheek, so as not to touch it and make it sting even more. 

For some reason, the change in his tone of voice was reassuring. He felt an odd relief in Chrollo's presence, and he wished that he didn't. He didn't feel this before. Chrollo left him to go into the kitchen, where he got a towel and wet it with cold water. Kurapika could do nothing but stare in silent shock as this man scurried around to help him. Chrollo gently dabbed away the tears on his face before slowly pressing the towel on his cheek.

"Is that better?" He asked with worry in his eyes.

All that Kurapika could do was stare back at him. He subconsciously leaned into the towel that Chrollo got for him as he lightly nods to answer the question. He felt safe now. He felt cared for, and he shouldn't. This man was no good. He's the cause for his pain because he trapped him here. But that fact had no affect on the way he felt at this moment. 

_This preheat will be the death of me. It has to be the preheat._

Deep down, something told him it wasn't, though. Something was telling him that this was how it was supposed to be. And as much as he hated it, this felt right.

Chrollo was still absolutely furious. Nobunaga has done a lot of things in the past, but none of them made him this angry before. Seeing Kurapika's tear stained face made him almost rip Nobu to pieces. Nobu, one of his most loyal comrades in the troupe. Why did he feel so angry? Well, that was obvious. It was because Nobu was hurting something that was Chrollo's. But why was he so worried about Kurapika? Why did he care if he was crying or hurt? 

Chrollo figured it was because of the scent of distress. But something in him told him that it was because of something else entirely. Chrollo wanted nothing more than to hold Kurapika. Comfort him, make him feel loved, safe, and cared for. He wanted to caress his cheek and kiss away the pain he was feeling. It was a completely different feeling from that first day he saw him. 

The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment, trying to sort out their thoughts and feelings so that they can understand what was happening. It felt like hours before one of them broke the silence.

"Come here." Chrollo said. His voice was gentle, soft, and it made Kurapika only want to do as he said.

He knew he shouldn't trust him. Trusting him was the very reason he got into this situation in the first place. But right now, he really, really wanted to go to him. And before he could even think about what he was doing, his body moved. He leaned into Chrollo and allowed him to hold him in a warm embrace. 

Being so close to Chrollo melted Kurapika's worries away. He felt like this was right, even though he knew it wasn't. Chrollo had a firm hold on him, carding his fingers through Kurapika's hair. Kurapika laid his head on Chrollo's chest. He could hear his heart beating, a sound that soothed him. They were content with this. It felt right.

\---

They stayed like that for hours. Chrollo took great pleasure in taking care of Kurapika. After Kurapika finally fell asleep, Chrollo felt it was okay to leave the room. But not for too long.

Chrollo put Kurapika in the nest he had built. As soon as he touched the pile of pillows, he curled up with the shirt he'd been cuddling with earlier. The shirt that Chrollo gave to him to surround his new possession with his own scent. Seeing him reach for it while he was still asleep made Chrollo's heart swell with pride and love. It was one of the few things he would never trade for anything. Before he left, Chrollo made sure to cover Kurapika's small body with his signature coat.

Chrollo would leave to confront Nobunaga. He was still very angry and wanted some answers.

_Where's the first place he'd go when he knows he fucked up?_ Chrollo thought.

It took a few seconds, but he finally had an idea. His best friend, Uvogin. The complete opposite kind of alpha.

Chrollo made his way to Shalnark and Uvogin's hotel room immediately. He knocked a bit harder than he thought he would, but he was angry, and he didn't care. 

"I know Nobunaga is in there." He said.

"... Uvo, I'm going out." He could hear Shalnark say from inside. A few seconds later, Shalnark opened the door slowly, peaking his head out at Chrollo.

"... Hey boss."

"... Hey, Shalnark."

"... Is it alright if I go see your new omega?"

Shalnark looked worried. He couldn't look at Chrollo, because he knew he was angry, and he felt uncomfortable. Chrollo felt bad. He isn't mad at Shalnark. He didn't want him to be this way around him.

"... yeah, sure. But he's asleep. Don't wake him."

Shalnark perked up slightly at the change in tone. 

"Thanks!" He said, slightly happier than before.

The small blonde practically skipped down to the next door, opening it cautiously and stepping in quietly after glancing at Chrollo one last time.

Chrollo knew that if he'd leave anyone with Kurapika, it would be Shalnark. He knew Kurapika would be both safe and taken good care of if he was with Shalnark. With the extra reassurance that his omega would be fine, he considered taking more time to properly bite off Nobunaga's head.

When Chrollo stepped into the room, he was faced with Uvogin's large build standing in between him and the man he wanted to speak with.

"... I assume you're serving as the defendant's attorney?"

"No. I'm his lawyer."

"..." Chrollo disregarded Uvogin's remark. He knew that he was just nervous for his best friend. This was common whenever he was nervous and separated from his genius omega.

"Nobunaga." He began.

"You've got some nerve, laying hands on my omega."

Uvogin tensed a bit as he listened.

"I'm sorry, boss. He just made me angry, and I lost my temper. He stepped out of line, and-"

"No. YOU stepped out of line."

Chrollo's tone was serious. 

"I don't care what he did. He's in preheat. How dare you hurt my omega while he's too weak to even fight back?!"

"Boss, I was just trying to help him. He was so sad and upset. I couldn't stand the scent he was giving off. I just wanted to make him feel better while you were unable to."

Chrollo could appreciate that. He wanted to help his omega while he was gone. Any alpha would be grateful about that. But he couldn't move past the fact that he hurt HIS omega. Someone who he trusts because he's a part of the pack. 

"You made him cry. His face is sore and stained with tears. He was hurt and scared and YOU HIT HIM MORE!"

Chrollo's voice turned into a growl as his scent turned into the same smokey, burning one from before.

"Hey, boss. You should calm down. Hear him out. He isn't a bad guy. He's just stupid."

"SOME LAWYER YOU ARE!" Nobunaga shouted at Uvogin.

"WELL IT'S TRUE, DUMBASS! YOU PROBABLY SAID SOMETHING STUPID TO MAKE HIM SLAP SOME SENSE INTO YOU!"

"ALL I SAID TO HIM WAS THAT HE SHOULD BE HAPPY AND NOT SAD! HE HAS EVERYTHING AN OMEGA COULD WANT!... He shouldn't be sad. I just wanted to let him know that he'll be happy in our pack."

"... You said something stupid. You had to have said something stupid." Uvogin said.

"I was just trying to help."

"Hitting him will never help. Don't you ever lay your hands on MY omega again." Chrollo said through clenched teeth.

"... _sigh_. Nobu, you've got to do better. You HAVE to do better. You won't ever find an omega who will take your old school bullshit. You can hold onto those values without being a complete ass!"

"..."

"... Kurapika won't take your shit, and he won't learn to deal with you like Shalnark did." Uvogin continued.

"... which is why, if you can't change your ways... I'm going to send you away. You'll go somewhere and you'll learn to fix your problems on your own."

Chrollo knew this would hurt Nobunaga. After all, he was one of the most active members of the troupe, and one of the most involved. He loved this pack, and he always said that he couldn't live without his pack... but if he can't be civil with the omega that the leader of this pack chooses, he shouldn't be in it. He'd have to learn on his own. That should motivate him to be better than this. 

* * *

Shalnark sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Hm. He's actually really pretty up close... I guess the boss just has a good eye for beauty." He said to himself.

He watched Kurapika sleep soundly, curled up with Chrollo's signature coat and button up shirt. He was cute. Shalnark smiled fondly at Kurapika. He already cares for him, and they've never even spoken to each other yet. Maybe it was because they were both omegas in their preheat. But he knew that he'd care about Kurapika a lot in the future. 

Gently touching his head, Shalnark rubbed Kurapika's hair. 

_He's so cute. Like a baby~_

Kurapika began to purr in his sleep.

"Ah! So cute~ you're adorable!" He said to Kurapika, even though he knew that he couldn't hear him.

Shalnark thought about everything Kurapika has gone through up until now because of the idiot alphas in his pack. He felt bad. He was partially the one to blame, after all. And he did help Chrollo in Kurapika's kidnapping. This made him feel horrible. This poor omega must be feeling terrified of what's to become of him.

"... I'm sorry, Kurapika." He said in a whisper.

Then, he could hear Nobunaga's big mouth yell through the walls. His own alpha's big mouth followed soon after. 

"Geez! I'm so sorry about those animals. You're gorgeous. Of course they'll be fighting over you. Alpha guys only think with their penises sometimes." He said.

"... but not my alpha. He's not fighting over you. He's fighting FOR you. Because he's a sweetheart~"

Kurapika stopped purring and shifted.

"Oops. Did I wake you?"

The unfamiliar voice startled him. But, he didn't feel threatened. He could tell by the scent that it was a fellow omega in preheat.

"Hello cutie~ I know who you are, but you don't know who I am~" 

Kurapika finally opened his eyes to see who was talking to him. To his surprise and confusion, it was the boy from the convenience store. 

"... I've seen you before..." he said in a sleepy voice.

"I know. Small world, huh?"

"... why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"... what is this, an open house? Why is it so easy for other people to get into this hotel room?"

Kurapika rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up. The chain on his wrist made noise that made Shalnark cringe.

"That idiot chained you to the bed!" 

"..." Kurapika stayed silent.

"Here, I'll get rid of this for you." 

"R-really?"

"It can't be comfortable. I'd have kicked him smack dab in the middle of that tattoo of his, if I were you."

Shalnark removed the chain with ease. The feeling was refreshing and it made Kurapika extremely happy.

"Thank you so much!" He said.

"..." 

"..."

"YOU'RE SO CUTE! I LOVE YOU CUTIE~"

Shalnark grabbed Kurapika and gave him a big, strong hug that almost suffocated him.

"HUH?!"

"Oh... I can't believe how pretty and cute you are. I feel so so bad for what's going on right now."

Shalnark squeezed Kurapika's hand affectionately with a worried expression on his face.

"... how are you holding up?... I mean, with your current situation."

Kurapika thought about the events leading up to this point. His eyes glowed as he flashed back to every moment. But then he remembered the moment he had with Chrollo. The moment that confused him the most. Remembering that moment made him feel a little happier than he wanted to admit. He should be furious. He should be trying to escape right now. But, something deep within him was telling him to stay for just a little longer. For his own good. What on earth has gotten into him?

Shalnark noticed that Kurapika was silent for quite a while. His eyes would glow occasionally, and Shalnark realized that the answer to his question was complicated.

"... hey... I..." he started.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you. And if you're scared and you don't want to be here, I will help you."

His tone was sincere and his eyes were serious. Kurapika couldn't possibly think that he was deceiving him in any way.

"... your heat starts tomorrow. Mine does too! We're heat twins!"

Kurapika looks at Shalnark.

"...what's your name?"

"... I'm Shalnark. But you can call me Shal for short. And I'll call you cutie~"

Kurapika smiled at his remark as he looks down to the shirt he was holding. 

"... Now, tell me.... what do you want to do?"

Just then, Chrollo entered the room. He was calm on the surface, but it was obvious that he was cooling down from the talk he had with Uvogin and Nobunaga. When he looked up from entering, he saw that Kurapika was awake and Shalnark was looking at him.

"... um, excuse you. Get out, we're having a serious talk."

"... Me? Get out of my own room? YOU get out."

"You don't need to be in here to hear this."

"To hear what?"

"... look, Chrollo."

Kurapika tensed a bit and turned his head to look the opposite direction from Chrollo. He noticed immediately, and felt a bit sad that his omega didn't want to talk to him.

"... You shouldn't be here when Kurapika has his heat. Not unless he wants you to be here."

Chrollo's eyebrow twitched.

"..."

"..."

"What does he want?" Chrollo asked, a hint of urgency in his voice.

He couldn't imagine not spending his heat with his omega...

_... My omega?..._

Why was he acting this way all of a sudden? Why was it suddenly so important to him if Kurapika wanted to spend his heat with him or not?

"What do you want, Kurapika?" He asked again.

"I..."

"HEY! DON'T EVEN- YOU CAN'T ASK HIM! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE HIS PREHEAT TELL HIM THAT HE WANTS YOU!"

Shalnark snatched the shirt Kurapika had in his hands away from him and yanked the coat off of his body.

"Gimme that! This is preheat horniness fuel too!"

Then, he stomped towards Chrollo and shoved him.

"GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM!"

Kurapika was impressed that Shalnark got rid of Chrollo so easily. But he didn't appreciate that he took the shirt away from him.

"... I don't think I like you very much right now..." he said quietly.

"I'm sorry cutie. But you'll thank me later when you're able to make a decision that you'll be able to live with for the rest of your life."

"..." 

"Now. Think long and hard. What do you want?"

"... I want the shirt."

"No."

"..." Kurapika's eyes began to water. He really did want the shirt back. Right now, he felt alienated. He wasn't comfortable, and he had to think about what he wanted.

"I need you to give me a serious answer. An answer that is your own choice, not influenced by other things around you. Do you want to spend your heat with Chrollo and be mated? Is that something that you want?"

Of course it isn't. Kurapika knew that for a fact. He didn't want to be mated yet. Not to a stranger he barely knew. In fact, he was still frustrated with himself because he didn't feel the hatred towards him that he did earlier. This man kidnapped him, took his nen, and chained him to the bed. He took away his freedom... but Kurapika couldn't forget about that weird, but wonderful moment that made him feel... RIGHT. He's never felt such a thing before. Such a connection with another. It was fascinating. It was magical. He wanted to go home, but he also wanted to explore this feeling.

"... Shalnark..." he finally said.

"... I don't know what's wrong with me... I should hate him. I hated him before. I hated him just a few hours ago. But then, after that man left and I was hurt, he came and he made it better..."

Shalnark listened intently. 

"I felt so safe with him after that. I felt like he cared about me. I felt loved and I..."

Kurapika searched for his next words.

"I tried to hate him then, but I couldn't. Something was telling me that it was right. That I should like this, and I did. But I shouldn't have. HE KIDNAPPED ME! I SHOULDN'T BE HERE! I SHOULD BE AT HOME RIGHT NOW!... but for some reason, that doesn't make me angry anymore. I want to be angry."

Shalnark became worried that he'd burst into tears. But, he listened, and didn't dare to interrupt.

"... but I felt so right with him then. He took care of me like he knew exactly what was wrong and how to make it better. It was like he could feel what I felt, and he knew how to help me. And I could feel what he was feeling. I felt that he cared about me so much that he was so angry at someone who was family to him... he wanted nothing but to love me. That's what I felt."

Shalnark's breath seemingly stopped.

"..."

Suddenly, he reached out to rub Kurapika's neck.

_... no mark. He isn't mated yet..._

After that, Shalnark's heart began to swell with happiness. His eyes seemed to sparkle. He knew exactly what this was, and he couldn't be more happy with it. 

His excitement was hard to contain. Now he understood exactly why Chrollo HAD to have this person. But he also understood that now that they've met each other, they will always come back to each other. And if Kurapika wasn't ready now, he'd meet Chrollo again when he was. 

"... So, what do you want?" He asked again.

Kurapika really thought about it. That feeling deep inside himself was telling him that he wanted Chrollo. But, he couldn't get over the fact that this man caused him all the stress and pain he went through by doing what he did. He couldn't forget about how he tried to take his freedom and choice. How he took away his nen and deceived him. 

...But he wanted to be with Chrollo. That's what felt right.

"Kurapika. Listen to what YOU feel is right. What do YOU want? How do YOU feel?" 

"... I feel right with him."

"Are you sure?"

"... No... I don't know."

"Alright then. Tell me. What do you feel when you think about the future? The future, but with Chrollo?"

"..."

"... I feel really happy..." Kurapika admitted with a small smile on his lips.

"Really?"

"... mhm..."

"Alright. Now think about right now, if you go home without him. How does that make you feel?"

"... It makes me feel bad."

"Are you sure?"

"... no..."

Kurapika wanted to just be completely sure of what he wanted. He was tired of going back and forth with himself. 

"... I want to spend my heat with him. But I don't want to mate with him... I don't know if I can live with that."

Shalnark gave Kurapika a knowing look.

"Then you don't have to worry. You won't be mated."

Kurapika wanted to know if this feeling was something he needed to explore to know more about. And spending his heat with Chrollo was how he wanted to do that. But he didn't want to mate with someone he can't trust. Someone he knows nothing about, and someone who harmed him like he did. That was exactly what he felt.

Shalnark knew that if he truly felt this way, that they wouldn't be mated. Their connection would be the communication they needed. Chrollo would be able to control himself.

"_Sigh_... Cutie, you're really complicated. But I understand you anyway."

Kurapika was relieved that he had someone who could understand his feelings. It was weird, because he barely knew him. But he trusted him with confidence. Sighing, Kurapika laid his head on Shalnark's lap. Shalnark stroked his hair affectionately.

The two would sit in silence until both of them began to feel sleepy. Kurapika's purring made Shalnark want his alpha. But, he didn't want to leave. He had grown attached to this little omega in just a little over an hour.

_... Let's just hope things go smoothly from here... he thought to himself._

\--- 

After a few more minutes, Shalnark decided that he'd leave Kurapika alone for now. His alpha was probably dying without him, anyway. It was about time he went back to love on him. Checking to see if Kurapika had fallen asleep, Shalnark gently lifted his head and replaced his lap with a pillow. Then, he quietly left the room.

Outside, Chrollo sat on the floor next to the door. He looked exhausted. But as Shalnark closed the door, Chrollo perked up and looked at him expectantly. Shalnark gave him a smile.

"... he hates you and he wants to go home." He said bluntly. Chrollo visibly sunk.

"... Just kiddinggg~" he continued as he walked back to his room. Chrollo looked at Shalnark with an irritated glare.

Before he reached his room, Shalnark stopped and looked back to Chrollo.

"... Don't do anything stupid, boss... I'm with cutie."

Chrollo felt an indescribable relief at the implication. He was so glad that Kurapika didn't want to leave yet. It was night already, and all he wanted was to get in bed with his omega. Getting up from his spot on the floor, Chrollo went inside the hotel room. As soon as the door closed, he began to take off his clothes. He wanted to jump in the shower before getting in bed with Kurapika. 

Thinking about Kurapika was completely different for him yesterday. Then, it was like thinking about an art piece that no one else could have. A treasure to be possessed. But now, thinking about Kurapika made him feel... in love? His heart fluttered at the thought of holding him. He was excited. He absolutely adored him. Genuinely. He loved Kurapika.

Once he was done showering, Chrollo dried himself off and threw on some underwear to sleep in. Then, he hurriedly made his way to the bed, where his precious omega laid sound asleep. His purring made his heart explode. He couldn't believe this beautiful being was his. Carefully climbing into bed as to not wake him, Chrollo made sure to keep the nest in tact. As soon as he settled, Kurapika shifted, clinging to him shortly after stretching. Chrollo was in heaven.

He wrapped his arms around Kurapika. The vibrations from his purring soothing his nerves. Tomorrow was the beginning of his heat. Chrollo felt a sense of panic and excitement mixed together! He didn't know how things would turn out, but he was happy.

* * *

Shalnark entered the room and was immediately bombarded by hugs and kisses from his beloved alpha.

"SHAL! I MISSED YOU! WHY WERE YOU GONE FOR SO LONG?! IT'S NIGHT TIME!"

"Hehehe~" 

"... how did things go with Kurapika?"

Uvogin took Shalnark and carried him to the nest. 

"He's the cutest, most precious thing on this earth, Uvo. He's tiny and he really is pretty up close!"

"Did you get to talk to him?"

"... yeah. And I'm really glad I did."

Shalnark thought about what he learned during his talk with Kurapika. It made him smile, and Uvogin noticed this immediately.

"What is it?"

"... Kurapika and Chrollo... they're fated mates."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Turn Down the Heat! 2


	4. Turn Down the Heat! 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo and Kurapika share their first heat together. But Chrollo quickly realizes his grave mistakes. Meanwhile, Uvogin and Shalnark play their monthly heat game!
> 
> It isn't until the two Alphas need to go on a food run that things go south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important terms
> 
> Chocopo: A popular Kurta dessert dish made of multiple layers of potato chips, shortbread cookies, and dark or milk chocolate. 
> 
> Bite guards: An undergarment worn over the scent glands of an omega that is made of thick fabric, used to prevent an alpha from claiming an omega through a mating bite.
> 
> Wave: A very sudden period during the heat in which an omega becomes especially submissive and needy. This is usually induced by stressful situations, and causes the omega to release an intoxicating scent that induces ruts in alphas.

Fated mates are very peculiar. A title given to a relationship between two individuals that were destined to be mated no matter the circumstances. They have a natural connection to each other that would otherwise be exclusive to mated couples. But this connection isn't always as reliable, because it is not yet enforced by the chemical bond that an alpha and omega pair will form when they mate. The connection can seemingly disappear and reappear at different times, or may relay messages between the couple that are incorrect or confusing. It's an unstable source of communication that can cause problems just as much as it solves them.

* * *

  
The golden morning light spilled through the windows and onto the bed, warming Kurapika and waking Chrollo from his blissful slumber. It was the best sleep he's had in years, and he credited Kurapika for it. His mere presence soothed Chrollo and made him feel completely content and comfortable. His small, slim frame fit perfectly in Chrollo's arms and his scent was of Lavender and vanilla tones that had a calming effect on him. Kurapika had the ability to help Chrollo relax by simply being. Even his purring and steady breathing was relaxing.

  
But over night, the vanilla tone in Kurapika's scent became extremely sweet, like white chocolate. The Lavender tone became a fresh strawberry scent, and Chrollo could feel Kurapika's body temperature rise a little. He was warm to the touch. His breath became a bit uneven and his skin slightly flushed red and pink. His lips, butt, and chest slightly plumped and sore. He was in heat. Any alpha would be able to see that.

  
Chrollo took one look at his omega and couldn't get enough of him. He looked so beautiful. So perfect. He looked delicious, smelled delicious, and Chrollo didn't even know what to do with himself. He wanted to eat him. Swallow him whole. However, he would have to wait. He knew that Kurapika would need all the energy he can get in the morning. He'd need to do his part as the alpha and take care of his needs, whatever they may be. So for now, he'd settle for just laying like this in bed with Kurapika, fighting off the urge to kiss him all over for fear of waking him.

  
But, as much as he tried not to, Chrollo began to fondle and kiss his omega without realizing it. And even when he did realize it, he didn't want to stop. He squeezed, rubbed, and kissed anywhere he could on Kurapika's body, causing his breathing to become heavy. Soon, Kurapika would stir awake, and the sensation of being touched in some of his most sensitive areas made him whimper and moan, much to Chrollo's delight.

  
Those sounds were truly amazing. They did something to him that he couldn't describe. He needed to hear more! And so, he continued until Kurapika trembled under his touch. He was wide awake now, his eyes hooded as the beautiful crimson color peaked through. Chrollo wanted to see them. So, gently turning Kurapika to lay on his back, Chrollo climbed on top of him and continued, trailing kisses from his cheek to his chest, where he left a hickey. And then, trailing from his chest to his stomach, Chrollo reached to pull on the underwear that Kurapika was wearing, kissing every part of his V line that would be exposed as he pulled down the band covering his parts. 

  
Chrollo was in heaven. The sounds that he caused his omega to make sent a tingle straight through his heart, down his back and finally to his member. He didn't want to stop, not even for a second. But soon, he'd have to.

  
"... Chrollo..."

  
He continued to kiss, despite hearing his name being called.

  
"Chrollo..."

  
But still, he continued.

  
"Chrollo!" 

  
Kurapika practically screamed his name with a sense of urgency, his voice sounding like a moan and making Chrollo want to do it even more. But, he didn't. And instead, he lifted his head from where he had been kissing to continue on Kurapika's neck, placing sweet kisses and hickeys everywhere, until he finally answered.

  
"Yes, my love."

  
"... I'm so hungry. I want... to eat."

  
Chrollo was extremely disappointed that he had to stop. But, he supposed that it couldn't be helped. His omega was hungry, after all. And he would be the one responsible for satisfying his needs.

  
"...what would you like to eat?" He asked, placing kisses on Kurapika's jawline in reluctance to the idea of leaving him alone.

  
"I want Chocopo."

  
"..." Chrollo stopped dead in his tracks.

  
"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

  
"... Chocopo. I want Chocopo, water, and milk."

  
"..."

  
_What the hell is Chocopo?!_

* * *

  
Uvogin always needed to be at the top of his game when it came to Shalnark's heat. His mate was an absolute devil in the sheets, and he knew that very well. And so, he took pleasure in making his own heat a game that Uvogin has always managed to win. But only by close calls. 

  
Last month's heat was a very close call. The same rules, but different obstacles. Shalnark seems especially interested in becoming a parent, while Uvogin opposes the idea because of the life that they live. As a result of this conflict of interest, Shalnark has been determined to make his dream become a reality, no matter what. And so, Uvogin is constantly on guard, trying to make sure he isn't caught slipping. 

  
This heat's rules are simple. The first one to finish, loses. Shalnark's method of choice? Induce a rut. Game on!

  
Uvogin was already off to a bad start this morning. He made the mistake of sleeping in, all thanks to Shalnark, who made sure to talk his ear off and request things from the store that Uvogin would have to go get late at night. The man was exhausted and would surely have no energy to wake up before his early rising mate. 

  
This gave Shalnark the best opportunity at a headstart in his master plan to win this month's game. 

  
As Uvogin stirs awake, he could feel a smaller mass on top of him. It was very strange, since he could recall Shalnark falling asleep in his arms last night. How did he get loose without waking him? With curiosity pushing him to wake up and see what was going on, he opened his eyes slowly. But once he saw what he was so curious about, he realized that he was slacking off. 

  
His beloved omega, wide awake. Resting on top of Uvogin, with his hands folded over his chest as he rests his chin on them. He had the most playful grin on his face as he swung his feet up and down. This would be fine, since he often did this. The problem lies in the fact that Shalnark was bare naked.

  
"Good morning Uvo~" he said in a graceful sing-song voice. 

  
"You should get up! Are you hungry?"

  
Uvogin tried to keep himself together, keeping his breathing steady. 

  
"..."

  
"If you are, you can eat me!"

  
Shalnark propped his head up on one of his hands, using the other to make his fingers walk up Uvogin's chest. Once his hand reached his collarbone, Shalnark slid his arms around his neck. Uvogin gulped. It was especially hard to say no to Shalnark this way. His seduction technique was already irresistible without the heat. But with the heat? He might as well call it quits. But that's no fun!

  
"You're cheating. You started playing the game before your heat started!"

  
"Hm? What on earth are you talking about?" Shalnark said, as if he were completely clueless.

  
Pulling himself up close to Uvogin's face, Shalnark slid his lower half up, right over Uvogin's groin. Then, as he lays his face near his neck, Shalnark wiggles his hips a bit. With his scent glands being closer to Uvogin's nose, he could smell that intoxicating scent of Cherries, roses, and champagne. A scent that was undoubtedly the scent of his heat. Uvogin always loved that scent, and it never failed to cause his hands and mind to wander in Shalnark's favor. The wiggle of his hips didn't help Uvogin's case, either. But he'd have to try his hardest to fight it.

  
"You wanna play dirty this early in the morning?"

  
"Dirty? I was sweating bullets in here with those stuffy clothes on!"

  
"Bullshit!"

  
"Gasp! Are you calling me a LIAR?!"

  
Shalnark sat up, putting more of his weight on Uvogin's groin. Uvogin's breath hitched, as he bit back the urge to grind his hips into Shalnark's.

  
"I know what you're doing, and you better stop." 

  
Uvogin's voice was a deep, raspy growl that made Shalnark excited. He couldn't help but smile at the demand. It meant his plan was working nicely.

  
"Stop what?" He asked, tilting his head to the right and swaying his hips side to side.

  
Uvogin gave Shalnark a playful glare as he sat up to face him. Then, without any warning at all, he uses his large hand to slap Shalnark's butt, causing him to wince in pain.

  
"OWW! UVOGIN!" He screeched. 

  
Now, Shalnark had a large red handprint across both cheeks that stung like hell. His eyes watered up at the stinging sensation as he pouted at Uvogin.

  
"Why did you do that, you gigantic bully?..."

  
"What would you like to eat for breakfast, my beloved troublemaker?" Uvogin replied, grinning ear to ear as he lifts Shalnark's tiny body to get up and out of the nest they were in.

* * *

  
Chrollo sat cross-legged on the edge of the bed, fully dressed and slightly confused as he read the book he had gotten about the Kurta clan. One hand held the book and the other reached over to Kurapika, rubbing his head and under his chin. This caused the boy to purr in bliss and tranquility, not a care in the world. It made Chrollo's heart swell.  
Apparently, Chocopo was a popular dessert or snack among the Kurta people. It consists of dark or milk chocolate, shortbread cookies, and potato slices that were baked to a crisp or sun dried and salted. It's especially popular among omegas who are in heat or expecting, and is most commonly served with milk. But, the thing was... it wasn't exactly available at stores. 

  
_Sigh_

  
"I'll have to make this by hand..."

  
The problem wasn't in the making of this dish, but in the time it would take to do so. Less time to spend with Kurapika, and more time he'd have to go without eating. So, if he could manage to slip out of the room, maybe he could compromise by buying things that sounded similar to the ingredients listed in the book.

  
_Crispy, baked and salted potatoes... short bread cookies... that should be easy enough._

  
Before he would leave, Chrollo wanted to make sure that Kurapika knew what he was doing. From what he had heard, omegas in heat get extremely anxious when their alpha leaves for too long. So, If Kurapika didn't want to go through that kind of stress, he would have the chance to ask for something different.

  
"I'll have to go out to get the things to make this. Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

  
Kurapika became immediately annoyed when Chrollo stopped rubbing him. And, it didn't help his mood after he heard what Chrollo just said.

  
"... You're taking me with you, so why does it matter?"

  
Chrollo blinked. Why does it matter? It matters because he ISN'T taking Kurapika in his current state. He doubted that he could even stand without some support, let alone walk all the way to a store. Not to mention that an omega in heat would drive any unmated alpha within a certain radius absolutely insane! What would he even accomplish by taking Kurapika with him? Absolutely nothing. He would be too busy ripping apart anyone who dares to get too close to his omega.

  
"I can't take you with me. You're in heat..."

  
"So?"

  
"So it'll be too much on you. Why would I take you and put more stress on you than if you stayed here?"

  
"You didn't seem to mind putting any stress on me during my preheat when you took me from my home."

  
Chrollo paused. It was very true. He didn't care about that, at least not until now. He felt horrible for it and wanted to make it up to Kurapika by taking care of him for his heat. That meant leaving him here. But making him happy and keeping him safe were two different things right now. He'd have to choose which to do. Take Kurapika with him and risk his health, or leave him here and risk his happiness. Both would be equally stressful for him.

  
Kurapika looked at Chrollo with a furrowed brow. He could sense that Chrollo feels bad about what he just said to him, which in turn made him feel guilty. He was only being clingy, as he always was during his heat. He said that only to make him want to bring him along so that he wouldn't have to stay and be alone here. But he was still pretty pissed about being kidnapped.

  
The issue was that he could already have his Chocopo if he were at home. He had planned to go to the store to get everything the next day, until he was taken. So he would be completely fine on his own. But, since he was here and almost completely unprepared for his heat, he didn't feel too bad about making this hard for Chrollo. 

  
"I..."

  
"I need clothes to wear so we can leave. I want to take a shower first." Kurapika cut him off before he could protest any more.

  
His case-closed tone inclined Chrollo to drop it. He guessed that he'd be taking his weak, fragile omega in heat with him and out into the dangerous, horny alpha riddled world. Looking at Kurapika for a moment, Chrollo sighed, reluctantly lifting the boy and carrying him to the bathroom. 

  
"As you can see, there is no shower. You'll have to take a bath instead."

  
"Oh..."

  
Kurapika didn't mind one bit. A bath sounded like heaven to his aching muscles and sore body. The stress he was under right before his heat started must be to blame for this unusual side effect. Any other time, he wouldn't have to worry about soreness, at least not to this degree. The pain made him absolutely HATE the mere thought of being left here when he could be inhaling the scent of the alpha who was caring for him. The scent, as it was supposed to, acted as a pain nullifying treatment. Not to mention that it was actually quite pleasant. If Chrollo left, not only would he have to wait in pain for him to come back, but he wouldn't be able to relax! 

  
Kurapika became excited for the bath that awaited him. The fondling from earlier was very nice and helped some with his soreness, but a bath would be more effective at soothing his aching muscles. Chrollo let him down to stand on his own, and he failed miserably at doing so. If it weren't for his alpha's quick reflexes and instincts, he'd have surely suffered even more pain from falling. Using Chrollo as support, he steadied himself, his legs wobbling under the weight of his body like a baby deer learning to walk.

  
"See? You can barely even stand on your own. How do you expect to make it all the way to the store in this condition?"

  
Kurapika looked annoyed. He thought he had already ended the discussion about him coming along already.

  
"My body is sore and achy from the stress I was put under yesterday. After this bath, I should be fine." He explained.

  
Chrollo looked at Kurapika with a worried expression. But after a moment, he sighed and continued to support Kurapika and guide him to the vanity chair in front of the tub. Kurapika knew he was being difficult, but he justified his actions with the simple fact that he wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Chrollo. 

  
After he made sure that Kurapika was alright in the vanity chair, Chrollo moved towards the tub.

  
Kurapika watched as he turned on the water, feeling it and adjusting the temperature as needed. After that, he covered the drain and let the water fill up the tub. He reached for the various products on the wall next to him, moving things around and reading the labels. Then, after finding what he was looking for, Chrollo poured some liquid from a small bottle into the water, followed by another bottle that was much bigger in size. While the tub continues to fill up, he went to the linen closet to get a towel. By the time he could get one out, the tub was almost full, and it let off a very lovely scent.

  
It was a very relaxing scent. There were hints of lavender, citrus, and some kind of sweet scented flower. The bubbles in the water peaked over the rim of the tub slightly, and Kurapika could see that they had a pinkish tent. He assumed that this was the flowery scent that he smelled, and the other things must of been some kind of bath oil. It smelled absolutely wonderful. Chrollo hadn't asked for any of his bath preferences, but so far, he was doing well.

  
"Mmmmh..." He hummed in appreciation.

  
Chrollo turned to look at Kurapika with a smile as he turned off the running water. 

  
"You like the smell?"

  
"It's really nice."

  
Satisfied with the positive response, Chrollo stood up.

  
"Everything is ready for you." He said, making his way to get Kurapika from the vanity chair.  
Chrollo kneeled in front of Kurapika.

  
"You'll just need to take these off now."

  
Kurapika looked at Chrollo for a moment before realizing what he was talking about. The only piece of clothing that was keeping him modest right now... he was going to have to remove it. In front of this man. The thought made him blush almost immediately. While he did get used to his chest being exposed, he was still very embarrassed about it. So, it was unthinkable to get naked in front of this alpha during his heat! If that didn't spell trouble, then he didn't know what did. 

  
"... Close your eyes. Don't open them until I'm in the tub, okay?"

  
Chrollo obliged without much thought, as he assumed that Kurapika wouldn't like an audience given his shy and reserved nature. He closed his eyes in disappointment as he gently placed his hands on the hem of Kurapika's underwear. He could feel his body twitch slightly under his touch. 

  
Being able to run his fingers along the curves of his omega's body was something Chrollo was very eager to do. To touch, fondle, grab and squeeze the soft, plump, swollen and sore areas and make Kurapika feel good. This is what he wanted to do more than anything in the world right now. But it was crucial to keep himself under control at times like this. Times where Kurapika needed to know that he could trust him.

  
Fighting the urge to trail his hands elsewhere, Chrollo kept his focus on the task at hand, gently pulling the hem of his underwear down and peeling it over Kurapika's sensitive parts slowly so as not to hurt him in any way. He needed to place his hand under the boy's butt to lift him a bit and allow the underwear to be pulled down from underneath. 

  
Kurapika watched his movements carefully with a flushed face. The feeling of Chrollo's hand pressing against his butt made him feel embarrassed. But, the care he took in everything he did didn't go unnoticed. Kurapika appreciated the gentleness, as he was especially vulnerable right now. Not having an alpha to care for him during his heats was a particularly painful idea when you compare it to times like this. Being in the presence of someone who makes you feel so complete was enough to make anyone feel content. But, a small hint of resistance still managed to seep through Kurapika's bliss. He couldn't forget about how he came to be in this situation. And unfortunately, he couldn't rest easily knowing that he was so vulnerable around a criminal, despite the strong connection he felt towards him. 

  
The recent behavior he's displayed was obviously his heat's doing. That naturally dictates how he views any Alpha, because an Alpha makes it better no matter what. But something in the back of his mind was nagging him. Something telling him that yes, while he was reacting to the presence of an Alpha, he was also acting by his own unfiltered and unconscious desire to be complete. So, why did he feel so complete with Chrollo? This was the cause of Kurapika's internal conflict with himself. A matter of "fight and get away because he is a bad man" and "stay and don't fight it, because you belong with him."

  
Taking a look at this mysterious man one more time, Kurapika wondered if he could ever truly forgive Chrollo for all the things he's done and stay with him. The answer that would come out of his mouth is a definite no, but the answer that comes from inside is not so clear. A mixture of instinct, feelings, and the mind. They all contradict each other.  
Chrollo spoke rather suddenly, snapping Kurapika out of his spaced out state. 

  
"Should I carry you there?" He said, cautiously placing his hands on the sides of the vanity stool so as not to accidentally touch Kurapika somewhere that might make him uncomfortable.

  
His eyes were still closed. He had respected Kurapika's desire to stay modest. Suddenly, Kurapika felt something strange.

  
The feeling of wanting to make up for something. A feeling that most definitely did not come from himself. Where was this feeling coming from? Something told him that he was feeling what Chrollo was feeling. And naturally, this idea only added to his internal conflict.

  
"How are you going to pull that off without being able to see?" Kurapika asked, mostly with fear that he'd asked to open his eyes.

  
"I can do many things with my eyes closed. Things that are much more difficult than walking from one place to another."

  
Chrollo picked up the small omega with ease, carrying him bridal style and holding him close to his chest in order to make him feel protected. He couldn't see it, but Kurapika's face was beet red! To be so close to this person, and so... NAKED! It made his heart race the longer he stayed in this position.

  
"But I asked just to make sure that it was okay with you." He explained.

  
Chrollo walked carefully towards the tub, making sure to keep his hands under Kurapika's knee and back. He consciously made the effort to keep his hands from roaming. Kurapika could tell this much by now. He was grateful, as he knew that if Chrollo decided to take advantage, his heat would prevent him from resisting. He didn't like feeling grateful that he was at his kidnapper's mercy, but he was nonetheless.   
Kurapika watched as Chrollo made a stop just before the tub. It was as if he could sense it! He kneeled down and carefully placed Kurapika in the tub, letting his arms dip into the water to make sure he didn't just drop him in. The hot water felt like absolute heaven to Kurapika, and upon touching it, he immediately began to purr with content.  
Chrollo was instinctually pleased with his omega's purring. It gave him the confirmation that the bath was to his liking. Opening his eyes, he paused, and suddenly broke into a cold sweat.

  
Kurapika looked like many things in that moment. He looked gorgeous, as usual. He looked adorable, peaceful, graceful, radiant... He managed to break all focus Chrollo had on anything else. Looking at Kurapika gave him a feeling of adoration in it's purest, most intense form. This piece of art was really satisfied with something he did. He was sitting here, completely comfortable and vulnerable. An Alpha who has provided this kind of comfort for their omega was the happiest no matter what. It made him swell with pride and love that his omega could thrive this much under his care. But there was something else. Something that he knew would make him do something he'd definitely regret. That sweet smell of White chocolate and Strawberries from this morning have replaced the citrus and floral scent coming from the bathtub. And this smell was intoxicating. 

  
Kurapika was already a turn on in his own right. He needed no assistance from his heat to make Chrollo lust for him. But the scent was making it nearly impossible to even think straight! The beauty in this omega was amplified 10 fold from that sweet smell. It tainted Chrollo's resolve and made him only care about one thing. Staring at the small omega, he silently admired him while fighting an internal battle of his own. One that Kurapika was oblivious to, as he closed his eyes and leaned his head to the side, exposing his neck to Chrollo while still letting out his soft purrs.

  
_Bite_

  
That was all he could think about in that moment. And as much as he wanted to refrain from these thoughts, he was slowly losing the battle every second. The longer he stayed in the same room as that intoxicating smell, the more he wanted to give in to his instinctual need to claim and possess.

Chrollo gulped nervously, and could feel that the sudden change in his vibe was affecting Kurapika. He shifted a bit in discomfort- a gesture that prompted Chrollo to stand up and leave the room.

  
"Chrollo." Kurapika called out in a small voice. He sounded a bit concerned, but mostly needy.  
  
"I'll leave you to bathe in peace. You need clothes to wear when you're ready to get out. I'll go get them for you."  
  
"... alright." Kurapika finally replied.

Chrollo could tell that he was starting to suspect something was wrong. He cursed himself for being the reason his omega was now not as comfortable as he was just moments before.

  
He left in a bit of a hurry. He would have left the door to the bathroom cracked open a bit just for the security of smelling his omega. But Kurapika's scent was the very reason he needed to get out. So, he closed the door completely, taking a deep breath of the air in the room he stood. The smell was still there, but it was faint, as Kurapika was not currently present in the room. Running his hands through his hair, Chrollo sighed. That was a really close call!

If it didn't make his blood boil, Chrollo would suggest that spending a heat with Kurapika was a bad idea. But the Alpha in him absolutely refused to admit this. He didn't really have the self control necessary to care for his omega without jumping him. It was safe to assume that while Kurapika did prefer to be with him, he did not have the permission he needed to do what he really wants to do. But even if he did have that permission, given how aggressive this heat is, he could very well go into a rut. And if that happened, he wouldn't even have the strength to hold back. He could hurt Kurapika. 

  
For the first time in a very very long time, Chrollo was terrified. He was terrified that he would be the cause of losing Kurapika. The thought already rendered him heartbroken, and his normally stoic features twisted into a look of worry and dread. Not being able to trust yourself around your own omega was a very tough situation. It was best that he seek help before he did anything he'd regret for the rest of his life. With the worst possible scenarios running through his mind, he haphazardly picked clothes out for Kurapika from a green pouch on the far right corner of the room.

  
These were Kurta Clan traditional omega style pieces. While they weren't the real deal, they looked like what he saw in the book. He made sure to get them in colors that would suit a dainty looking omega like Kurapika. Thinking back to the times when he saw him as nothing more than something to possess, Chrollo cringed harshly. These clothes were certainly not Kurapika's prefered style, now that he had the time to bond with him enough. Kurapika is strong and independent. These clothes certainly didn't reflect that part of him. But they were all he had at the moment, and so he would reluctantly give them to Kurapika.

  
Walking back to the bathroom door, Chrollo took a deep breath to compose himself. It was more important that he didn't rattle Kurapika's peace any more than he has already. And, if that meant that he needed to leave the room, then so be it. He would just sit the clothes on the chair next to the tub. That way Kurapika could dress himself if he was capable. Opening the door and stepping inside once again, he braced himself for the overwhelmingly sweet and intoxicating smell to grace his senses once again.

  
Upon entering, he could see that Kurapika had fallen asleep. This somewhat relieved him in a way, because it meant that he was able to relax, despite the disturbance. His purring continued, being significantly softer than before. You could barely hear it now. But that only meant that you could feel it if you were close enough to him. The thought made Chrollo feel excited. It was always a delight to be blessed with an omega's purr. But he didn't need to get too close to Kurapika. Not right now.

Chrollo hurried to the vanity chair and sat the clothes down, neatly folded so nothing dropped on the floor. Then, he quietly turned to leave. He thought that since Kurapika was asleep now, he would be able to go get the ingredients for the Chocopo he requested. Things were turning out to be rather easy, despite everything that went wrong this morning.

  
But, before he could reach the door, he paused. Something was telling him not to leave Kurapika this way. 

  
_Dangerous_, it went. Too many things could happen this way.

  
And this got him thinking.

  
Kurapika could hurt himself trying to get out of the tub. He could also hurt himself trying to get dress, since there is no guarantee that he will be able to stand on his own once he's done. He could slip into the water, which would cause him stress. He could stay asleep so long that the water gets cold and he gets sick. He could be calling out to him, not knowing that he went out.

  
I'm getting him out of that tub.

  
The Alpha in him couldn't leave him in the tub. He went back to pull the plug out and drain the water. Once the water got low enough, He could see Kurapika's body. And he immediately regretted the decision.   
To behold such perfection was the greatest blessing he could ask for, that was for sure. But what wasn't for sure was if he had the self control he needed to take this omega out of the tub and dress him. It was safe to say that now that he knew what he looked like with no clothes, it would be a true crime to himself to seal that beauty away again by putting clothes on him. The bubbles that were left on the boy's smooth, wet, and glossy skin slowly began to melt away, revealing even more of the slightly flushed, supple skin that was under them. Looking at what was in front of him, Chrollo decided that this would hurt him more than anything else would.

* * *

  
Shalnark sat at the small table in the kitchen area of the hotel room. He was still fully naked, but with a fresh hand mark across his sore cheeks. He was a bit grumpy because his first attempts at this game had failed. And, it would be a while before he could put plan B into motion.

Of course, there was always the element of surprise. But everyone knows that you can't really rely on that element too much.

Shalnark didn't want to get his hopes up imagining a scenario that would seal the deal. It was easy to come up with a plan. But, what would always foil it was the fact that Uvogin seemed to surpass his expectations at random. His recklessness and lack of self control didn't live up to the usual standard this morning. And so, he got a slap and a mean attitude.

  
"How could you HIT your poor omega during his heat, you- you MONSTER!?" He screamed all of a sudden. 

  
Uvogin stood at the kitchen counter, preparing the usual turkey, ham, and cheese sandwich that he knew his omega liked to eat during his heat. The scream didn't phase him at all, since he knew that this was coming. 

  
"You said it yourself Shal. Everything is fair game! Are you being a sore loser because you've got a sore booty?" Uvogin yelled back at him with a teasing tone that got on Shalnark's nerves. 

  
"YES! I SHOULD MURDER YOU!" He shouted back angrily.

  
While he didn't appreciate his tone, he did quite enjoy a slap on the butt from his Alpha. His physical strength was something that Shalnark has always admired about Uvogin. A little pain was the kind of thing they were both into. Which was why Uvogin didn't care much that it hurt Shalnark. He knew that he secretly liked it, and that he was only screaming because he didn't get his way. Typical behavior of a puppet master such as himself. He'd be over it soon, because he had endless plans to get his way.

  
"Here. Eat up. And stop being angry at me! I can't stand it! You know, you'll use up all your energy yelling like that, and then you won't be awake for long enough to get the ball rolling for plan B."

  
Shalnark looked at the plate of sandwiches and scoffed. He hated when Uvogin got the upper hand in teasing him. It was rather frustrating, which he assumed was how Uvogin felt on a daily basis. But that hardly mattered to him now. What mattered was that he was mad and someone had to deal with it.

  
"I don't want that." He said, pouting at the plate of sandwiches and folding his arms.

  
"I want something else."

  
Uvogin was a bit surprised. He was even more so when he realized that he didn't get any sort of feelings of dishonesty coming from Shalnark through their bond. Which meant that he wasn't just throwing a fit.

  
"What? You don't want your favorite sandwiches?!" He said, taking a sandwich to take a huge bite out of it.

  
"It's good!" He continued with a full mouth.

  
"I don't care. I don't want it." Shalnark's tone of voice was clearly one of annoyance. It looked like he was serious. And, Shalnark isn't serious very often.

  
"... Oh..." Uvogin said with an odd expression.  
"Well then... what DO you want?"

  
The dread in his heart from asking such a question only foretold what he'd be doing today. He searched Shalnark's face, waiting for an answer, and hoping for a reasonable request.

  
"Something sweet, salty... something like a cake or cookie. And I want cheese. Sharp cheddar cheese. Just a block of that should do it. And I want meat. Beef jerky, slim jims, something smoky and processed."

  
As Shalnark described what he wanted, Uvogin became confused. He searched for a hint through their mark, which would give him at least a small clue of what he was craving based on the feeling of desire he was getting.

"Something sweet... salty... like cake or cookies?" He repeated.

  
"Be more specific Shal. What kind of sweet? what kind of salty?" 

  
"JUST GET OUT AND GO GET ME WHAT I ASKED FOR!!" Shalnark screamed in frustration.

Uvogin hurried out of the hotel room, because he didn't want to stress his omega out any more than he was already.

  
Once he was out of the room, one thing was very clear. Shalnark knew just as much about what he wanted as Uvogin did. Which means that he would really have to struggle to find what he THINKS he might want and may even have to make multiple trips until he got it right. Today will be fun!

  
Hurrying off to the store, Uvogin headed down the hall. But before he could reach the end, Chrollo had dashed out of his own hotel room in a similar fashion. 

  
"Boss!" He called out.

  
He managed to catch Chrollo's attention. But, he could tell immediately that something was wrong. By the look on his face, he could tell that it had something to do with his relationship. He's been on that boat before.

  
"Uvo. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Shalnark?"

  
"I should be. But he kicked me out! And now I've gotta find some food that he can't tell me about!"

Uvogin's voice sounded unfamiliar. He hasn't spoken in such urgency to anyone in the Troupe like this in a while. 

  
Chrollo could hear the distress in his voice, and suddenly the sense of dread he felt had grew a bit more. 

  
_Uvogin is just as flustered. So, does that mean that being so stressed out and frantic comes with the territory?!_

  
Chrollo didn't know what he was doing. He's never done this before. But Uvogin was a veteran and he looks as though this is his first day as well. Now Chrollo fully understood why some Alphas don't even bother with omegas. They drive you insane in more ways than one! But to him, Kurapika was all that mattered. He would gladly go insane for him. He just wished that it didn't affect Kurapika's comfort and happiness during a time when he should be stress free. Recalling all the events from this morning with his omega, he snapped out of his thoughts.

  
"You're on a food run? You need to get him something ridiculous to eat, right?" He asked, his tone rather calm, despite his panicked mind.

  
"YES!" Uvogin beamed.

  
"Let's just go together. We need to hurry. I don't want to leave Kurapika by himself for too long."

  
Chrollo began to walk without waiting for Uvogin's answer. He could sense that Uvogin had decided to follow him. But the two of them hardly seemed composed. They were a bit frantic, and it was clear to others who knew from experience that these two alphas were tending to their omegas. It was clear as day by the slightly disheveled hair and urgent facial expressions. Their rushed demeanor prompted those who were in their way to move. They would reach the nearest convenient store shortly.

  
Uvogin had managed to calm down a bit after a while. He could sense that Shalnark was relatively fine despite his annoyance, and he was able to narrow down on a couple of the things he requested. From what Uvogin could tell, he was specifically in the mood for chocolate. And, he mainly wanted the salty part separate from the sweet and cake or cookies. This gave him a few options and therefore, a plan. With his own worries settled for the most part, He shifted his focus on what he was doing at the moment. The company he was in. Chrollo, his beloved pack leader. 

  
He seemed to still be a bit stressed, and it was very obvious that something else was bothering him, besides the fact that he seemed to have also gotten a weird food order from his omega. Uvogin wasted no time in offering his guidance, as he hoped that he could help his boss relax a bit.

  
"Boss." He began. Chrollo seemed a bit distracted. Something was on his mind. So, Uvogin started there.

  
"How are you holding up on your first day? You seem a little gone. What are you thinking about?"

  
Chrollo heard Uvogin just barely. He was too busy thinking and worrying about what he'd do with himself at this point. He barely could keep a hold of himself back there, and at this rate, he was going to do something stupid. Something he would definitely regret later. The worst part was that he had no idea what to do about it. 

  
"Uvogin." He said after a moment.

  
"... Kurapika is really important to me. That much is clear. And that is the only thing I know for sure."

  
Chrollo kept his eyes on the path before him. Uvogin, however, had his eyes on Chrollo, listening intently to what he was saying.

  
"But I'm worried that I might hurt him. His scent has a very strong affect on me. It clouds my mind and I'm afraid that I'll end up losing sight of my resolve."

  
Uvogin suddenly became extremely concerned. This was what he was talking about. This was what could ruin everything. And given that Chrollo and Kurapika were fated mates, it could very well be inevitable now. 

  
"As much as I hate to admit it... this was a big mistake. Taking him the way I did. Putting him in such a position. It wasn't a good idea to spend his heat together."

  
Chrollo and Uvogin arrived at the convenient store not too long after Chrollo had started talking. As he explained his dilemma, Uvogin searched for what he needed.

  
"I don't want to leave him now. It hurts to leave. All I want to do is be with him. All I can do is think about doing things that will make him feel at ease. But whenever I get a whiff of that scent, my mind gets filled with all these things that I want to do... and I start feeling like I can't stop myself."

  
Uvogin's worries were confirmed. A fated mate's scent was hard to resist, even for the most strong minded of the alphas. Couples that wanted to wait to bond need to avoid being together during a heat. The bond is going to happen no matter what, but as fated mates, you can decide at what point you want it to happen if you are careful enough. This was something only another alpha could truly understand. Being under the influence of their omega's heat scent was unlike anything else on this earth. Your mind changes to match what your instincts say you want. Your reason is gone, just like that.  
This was how Uvogin ended up with Shalnark. He ended up having to get to know him well after they had mated. And, by the grace of god, this was an arrangement that worked well for them in the end. 

  
"Boss, there's a lot you don't know about this kind of stuff. But I'll tell you something... something that you probably don't really want to hear."

  
Chrollo listened to Uvogin's words in desperation. He wanted so bad to get some help, and he would do anything to make sure that this situation ends on a good note.

  
"What you did was real stupid. Everything you've done up until now... but fate works in mysterious ways. And what you did wouldn't have been so bad if things hadn't turned out the way they have."

  
"Yes. I'm very aware of that... but what should I do now?"

  
Uvogin paused to think. And when he couldn't come up with anything, his face portrayed so. 

  
It wasn't a good idea to separate the two for the entirety of the heat. Fated mates were meant to be mated. And if they aren't, then instinctually, they will want to be mated the first chance they get. Once they've shared a spiritual bond, they want to be together. And if they are together during the preheat, they have to be together during the entirety of the heat, because nothing else will be able to help the omega but their fated alpha mate. Separating now was too dangerous. It could be fatal for Kurapika. The best course of action would be to avoid mating. An extremely difficult feat, but not entirely impossible.

  
"... Maybe... you should get a bite guard."

  
Uvogin reluctantly suggested. Bite guards were frowned upon by the public. But, it was a solution that would save Kurapika the pain of being mated when he wasn't ready, and Chrollo the agony of being the cause of his life partner's pain. It could help him get a second chance to undo his mistakes and start over with Kurapika. It was a solution to this issue. 

  
But, the whole reason they're frowned upon is because of what they symbolize. It's omega protection against alphas who couldn't keep themselves from mating an unwilling omega. Something that omegas have to wear. It's as if alphas were able to avoid accountability for their actions when an omega is wearing a bite guard. But to Uvogin, they serve a good purpose for the Alphas like Chrollo. The ones who are awfully foolish and realize their mistakes. Ones who want to finally do right by their omega and respect the one thing that should never be taken by force. Because only an alpha can understand what it's like to have no control over their actions, and to be at risk for potentially hurting the only person they should never hurt.

  
If Chrollo were to buy a bite guard, it would symbolize the extra precautions that he is willing to take to protect his Omega from himself. When he can't trust himself, at least he will have the security that he won't cause his omega any pain. The meaning is changed when you look at it differently. This isn't an Omega doing something out of fear of the big bad alphas. This is an alpha doing something so that he doesn't hurt the one most important to him.

  
The public wouldn't like this decision. But they weren't exactly known for their good reputation to begin with. Chrollo thought only about Kurapika's best interests, and he was willing to do anything to make him happy. So when Uvogin said "bite guard," his hopes of redemption and salvation of this relationship seemed to have a chance again. He could protect Kurapika from getting hurt any more by the one person who should be protecting him.

  
Take good care of Kurapika as per his responsibilities as an alpha, and show him that he means to right his wrongs. Ask for forgiveness and a fresh start. Do things better the second go around. That is the plan. And while it was easier said than done, it was worth it. The idea that they could live a life together in peace was a goal that Chrollo was dead set on achieving now that he's gotten a taste of how it feels to finally be complete.

  
"Where do I get a bite guard?" He asked suddenly, after a long moment of silence. Uvogin had picked up a large bag of plain potato chips and a box of small chocolate cupcakes during that silence, of which he was pondering over.

  
However, when he heard the question, his expression changed to one of shock.

  
"You'll actually get a bite guard?!" He asked rather loudly, causing other shoppers to look their way in disapproval.

  
"Well... it's my only chance now. And I don't really like the idea, because it feels like I'm trying to stop a naturally occurring process. It feels like I'm meant to be with Kurapika. To be bonded with him. But if he doesn't want that, then it doesn't need to happen."

  
Uvogin's heart dropped.

  
_Maybe he doesn't know yet?_ He thought to himself.

  
Maybe they have no idea that they're fated mates. And, if they did, maybe it would change things. Maybe Kurapika's mind will change about wanting to be mated. Maybe if they knew, it would make things easier for the both of them! Uvogin had no idea how he would be able to tell Chrollo the news. It's not like this sort of thing was researched, or was a definite science that could be proven in a lab. Teenagers claim they've found their fated mates at least once before reaching adulthood. It's something you truly have to experience yourself to know for sure. That is why Shalnark could tell. He and Uvogin experienced it first hand. And Uvogin could tell because Chrollo obviously can't bare the idea of leaving Kurapika to deal with his heat on his own. All the signs were there!

But, telling him would cost Chrollo that once in a life time moment of realizing it when you first form that bond and seal the deal. 

  
_Should I tell him?_ He questioned himself.

  
It was truly a feeling unlike anything else you'll experience in your life. When two pieces come together to form a whole.  
Uvogin smiled to himself as he remembered the bond he formed with Shalnark.

  
_... Nah. The boss deserves to feel it for himself._

  
"I've never had to use a bite guard, boss. I've got no idea where to find one of those."

Uvogin laid the thought to rest for now.  
As the two of them walk past the refrigerator section of the convenient store, Chrollo suddenly felt a sense of urgency. The cold air coming from the fridges reminded him of food, which reminded him of Kurapika, and how he hasn't eaten yet. That was topped with the fact that he'd have to be away for a little bit longer to find a place where you could buy a bite guard. And here he was, talking to Uvogin with nothing in his hands. He should be getting the damned ingredients for Chocopo!

  
"Shit!" He cursed to himself. Then, he frantically looked around to assess his surroundings. Should he really be in the refrigerator isle?... No.

  
Without saying another word to Uvogin, Chrollo rushed to the chip isle to grab a bag. He looked at the chips in the isle for a moment and then suddenly had a realization. 

  
"... these were all fried in oil." He said, his tone exasperated.

  
It looks like he'll have to find some that were either sun dried and salted, or get some raw potatoes so that he could bake them himself. Which would probably take way too long to do. He needed a faster, more convenient solution. Just as he decided to leave the isle to go look for the other ingredients, Uvogin had finally caught up to him in the isle. 

  
"Boss! What are you looking for? You just up and disappeared!"

  
"I need sun dried and salted potato chips." He replied with a rather monotoned voice.  
Chrollo looked at Uvogin's arms, which were full of junk food.

  
"Have you gotten everything you need yet?" He asked.

  
Uvogin looked at his arms full of things for his omega. Sadly, he had no idea if this was everything he needed. But he did certainly HOPE that he had everything he needed.

  
"Yeah, sure."

  
Chrollo then gave Uvogin a look that could only be a silent request for help. He took notice immediately. They would have to team up and help each other out.

  
"Sun dried potatoes, yeah? That's all?"

  
"SALTED sun dried potatoes. That is very important. I think I can handle the other ingredients. They seem to be the most common ones on the list."

  
Chrollo and Uvogin walked and talked, searching every shelf for the chips.

  
"I don't think they have sun dried. Why can't you just use the regular chips?"

  
Chrollo stopped looking for the chips after Uvogin's question, and instead left to find the cookies and chocolate.

  
"The book said sun dried or baked. So that's what it needs to be."  
Uvogin looked confused, but followed behind anyway.

  
"... The book?"

  
"The Kurta Clan book with the recipe for Chocopo!"

  
"What the hell is Chocopo?" Uvogin asked.  
Chrollo was thoroughly annoyed and didn't bother to answer his pack member in detail.

  
"IT'S A DISH! JUST HELP ME FIND SOME CHOCOLATE AND SHORT BREAD COOKIES!" 

  
After hearing his boss raise his voice, Uvogin stopped asking questions. It was rare to see that man be bothered and stressed about anything at all. But now he'd know how having an omega to take care of can change even the alphas with the coldest exterior. He left to find the cookies, as Chrollo had moved to search the candy section for the chocolate. But when Uvogin got to the cookies, he couldn't help but sigh in disappointment.

  
The entire section had little to no options of cookies. They were all either multi-flavored, cream stuffed, or just anything but a regular shortbread cookie. The closest thing to a shortbread was the store brand chocolate shortbread cookies that had the fudge drizzled over them.

  
_Maybe Shal will like these..._ He thought to himself.

  
So, grabbing two boxes, he brought it to Chrollo for approval. But the face he made at the boxes was a bit... out of character, to say the least. It was a look of disgust that Uvogin knew all too well. Shalnark made that face dozens of times, most of those times being when Feitan would do or say something gross. But Chrollo's face looked as if to say "No, not that. That's disgusting."

  
"What?" He asked. "You don't like fudge shortbread?"

  
"... That's not what I need. They need to be plain shortbread cookies. Nothing on them."

  
"Well they don't have any of those boss."

  
"..."

  
Chrollo blinked. His usually rational mind was compromised in that moment, as he ironically turned into the kind of person he detested. The kind of person that would really waste time being angry about something that can't be helped.

_Sigh._

He took a deep breath and retreated to a quiet place in his mind to allow himself to think. He needed to relax. Think about the situation and how to solve it. 

_... The most important thing right now is saving time._ He thought to himself.

_In order to save time, we should get what we can from this store. That way we spend less time looking for ingredients in another store._

With this thought in mind, Chrollo casually picked up a couple dark chocolate bars and placed them in his pocket out of habit. He hadn't been thinking about what he was doing, and this caused a big problem for the two of them later.

_Now I just need shortbread cookies and sunbaked salted potato slices._

Luckily, Chrollo was able to remember one very important detail. The surrounding area of the hotel they currently stayed in had 2 distinct features. One of them was the apartment complex nearby. And, where ever there was an apartment complex, there was a grocery store somewhere nearby. 

_We can find a shopping center somewhere nearby if we can get to the apartments. There should be a store that carries the rest of the ingredients._

Chrollo completely drowned out the chaos arising in the background as his casual pocketing of store goods catch the attention of security. Uvogin stared, waiting patiently for Chrollo to make a move, as he knew well enough by now that when his boss was this quiet, he was cooking up a plan.

"Hey! You didn't pay for that!" The cashier shouted at Chrollo.

"Those are the guys who were talking about bite guards and things..." a nosy old woman mentioned to the cashier, with a security guard listening in just because.

_In order to save more time, we need to split up. One of us can go search for the bite guard and we can meet up halfway._

With that last detail sorted out, Chrollo suddenly left the store, effortlessly dodging the security guards that soon gave chase as he and Uvogin neglected to pay for the items they had in hand. Chrollo briefly goes over the plan with Uvogin, when suddenly he gets a sense of dread that he was running out of time.

"We need to hurry. We both need to go back soon." He said with a sense of urgency.

Uvogin followed closely behind Chrollo as the sounds of police sirens erupt in the near distance. Passing citizens hurry to move out of the way as the two criminals make their way toward the shopping center around the corner of the store fronts. Uvogin would volunteer to help search for any remaining ingredients if he could find a bite guard before Chrollo was finished. 

They ignored the pursuit of the authorities. At this point in their life, it was more uncomfortable not to have cops chasing after them. With a sudden sharp turn at the end of the store fronts, the two would find themselves on the street leading directly to the apartment complex that would surely be near a shopping center. It was only a matter of time, however, before something would go wrong with Chrollo's plan that was haphazardly put together.

_ **BUDUM** _

Uvogin felt a very distinct feeling of his heart beat becoming a bit irregular. His running caused it to beat faster, yes, but the feeling of a pulse that was this irregular didn't sit right with him. It felt too familiar. Too... urgent. However, as they were in the midst of an emergency run, he didn't put too much of his focus on it. He had lost his sense of time.

Reaching the gates of the apartment complex, across the street from there was a two way street that had a turn that would lead straight to a shopping center, as evidence by the large sign showcasing the different logos of each store that could be found in the area. Lucky for the two of them, there were many stores that should carry what they were looking for. It was only a matter of finding the items.

"Let's split for now!! We'll meet up at the hotel!" Chrollo shouted before zooming toward the nearest grocery store. 

Uvogin heard his order and didn't answer back. Instead, he headed towards a clothing store, one particularly small that looked as though it would carry older women's clothing and intimate wear. 

His large stature and Alpha scent alarmed the customers quite a bit, seeing as he just up and bursted through the door. The store was predominately Beta and Omega customers and the entire place smelled like dust and the discount store's perfume isle. Everyone's head turned to look at him, while he ignored them all and started searching frantically for bite guards.

Bite guards as it was referred to in this situation was a collar-like garment worn on the base of the neck and was usually hidden under clothing. It latches on the inside at the back of the neck, which makes it difficult to remove without consciously thinking about your actions to do so. It is made of a thick and soft material that not only covers the scent glands and blocking most of an omega's scent, but acts as a cushion so that no fangs can sink through the cloth and into the skin, effectively guarding the neck from an alpha's claiming bite. It was treated as underwear, and so it was assumed by Uvogin to be found somewhere that sold oldschool underwear, as oldschool was more likely to have bite guards than a more modern themed store. 

Luckily for Uvogin, his assumption was right. It would indeed be found in an oldschool styles store. But it wasn't exactly practical to search for one in such a crowded, cluttered place with omegas who probably didn't appreciate the garment's history. Wasting time was inevitable. His gigantic self trying to wiggle through the small spaces intended to be walkways took a good few minutes as he made his way to the back of the store, where a sign labeled "intimates" pointed out where he would most likely find a bite guard. The frustrations of the lack of walking space, coupled with the growing anxiety he felt from the irregular heartbeats and the feeling of being separated from his mate, was unreal. Not to mention that before he could get to where he needed to be, the cops had already begun to search the shopping center, starting with the stores that were closest to the center's entrance.

When a policeman bursts into the store, Uvogin immediately felt annoyed as he had finally made it to the underwear area. To his delight, it would take them a little while to actually reach him. They'd have to wiggle through the small spaces as well, after all. So, this gave him time to search for the guard. And after he finds it, his plan was to create another way out of the store by adding a beautiful, gaping hole in the wall of the store where he could easily escape the cops and hurry back to his leader to help him even more.

* * *

Chrollo hurried towards the snack section of the rather large store. It was full of people, but he assumed that a grocery store this globally successful was bound to have this many daily customers. All of what he needed now should be in one place, and he'd only need to look there. However, such a large store with so many people naturally had many obstacles that would take up a lot of time. The good thing was that any cops that had followed him there would definitely have lost him by now in the crowd of people. But it was a pain getting around all these shopping carts, slow moving shoppers and the large amount of busybodied children that were having tantrums in the middle of every isle. He didn't need much. It shouldn't take a year to get in and another to get out.

But a growing anxiety within him made it seem that long. It's already been ages sense he's been with his precious Omega, who he could sense would be waking up well before he got back. It was almost 1:30 p.m and Chrollo left the hotel at around 11:10 a.m. He's been gone for over an hour!! This would surely cause trouble if he didn't get his ass moving!

In the snack isle, Chrollo could see an entire wall covered in shelves that had bags of every kind of chip flavor. But he didn't have time to look through everything. So his immediate reaction was to search only in the areas where there would normally be more healthier snack choices for chips. All the while having to dodge at least two other shoppers using the store's handicap cart, small children running here and there asking for everything they saw, and a couple shopping carts that were just a little too in the middle of the walkway, all in one isle. This was true madness. 

Chrollo managed to get close to the healthier choices. Sure enough, there were some things that were a lot closer to what he was looking for. And it seemed that at any moment he'd find the perfect bag.

And he did.

There, in all it's sundried and salted glory, stood a family size bag of potato chips. The last of its kind, until it was restocked, as evidence by the otherwise empty row. It was beautiful. It was exactly what he needed and the sight of it made Chrollo want to jump for joy! There it was... right in the hands of a small Beta woman who was placing it inside of her shopping basket.

Chrollo paused as it dropped into the basket. Then he quickly checked to see if there was more, perhaps in the general area where someone might have misplaced it or in the very back of the row. But there was nothing like the bag that the lady just took. That was unfortunately the very last one.

_Shit._ He cursed to himself.

To think that in all his days of stealing some of the world's precious treasures, he'd be stealing such a cheap item in such desperate circumstances. The lady had to go. The bag of chips had to come with him. But, there was no reason that he couldn't talk civilly with her first... except there was. And that reason was the lack of time he had.

Quickly following the lady so that he wouldn't lose sight of her, Chrollo decided that it would be best to run after her on top of the shelves where there was no one in his way. As soon as he got up there, many people began to gasp in surprise.

"Look!"  
"How did he get up there?"  
"Oh my gosh!" Was all he could here before a loud voice erupted from below.

"SIR! PLEASE GET DOWN FROM OUR SHELVES!!" Screamed an old security lady.

Chrollo ignored her. The bag of chips was more important. A scream or two later and the lady who stole his only hope turned and saw him. He must have looked terrifying. That was the only thing that could explain why she'd begin to run the other direction. But Chrollo was too close to her for her to get any farther from him. One swift jump later, and he was right in front of the lady.

She looked scared, naturally. Her hair became disheveled and she was out of breath from running. She had the kind of look that was standard for those stereotypical women who liked starbucks coffee and ate nothing but kale. Chrollo towered over her, and he probably looked very intimidating.

"The chips. Give them to me." He said in a low, dark voice.

The woman shivered in fear. She didn't move until Chrollo reached out for the chips. 

"AAH! DON'T HURT ME!" She screeched, suddenly covering her center in a way that would protect her most squishy and vulnerable areas. 

But by the time she had stopped screaming, Chrollo had already taken the chips and began running back to the snack isle to grab some short bread cookies. There was an abundance of those. All the plain flavors he needed in different shapes, sizes, and brands. He'd grab a few boxes faster than anyone could see, and immediately head for the nearest exit.

The woman, now lacking any chips in her basket, bursted in an outrage in the background. "He stole my chips!" she said. But now, with everything he needed all in hand, he could think of nothing else but making it back to his omega. And in making it out of the store, his heart dropped as the sense of dread reached its peak. 

_Something's wrong with Kurapika. Something's happening to him._

That gut feeling that Kurapika had woken up was overlooked by the happiness he felt when he finally found the sundried chips. And the feeling that his omega was in danger had been overshadowed by the extreme focus he exerted in retrieving the chips from that lady. And now, with the disappointment of facing a large crowd of police officers in the front of the store, he was finally calm enough to actually feel that he had already run out of time. Something was wrong with Kurapika. Now, there was nothing that Chrollo would rather focus on than getting back to his omega.

Escaping cops was an easy feat that he could do in his sleep with his hands tied. It was no real obstacle. But the fact that there was so many and he would need to get past them to be on the right path back to the hotel was frustrating. Frustrating enough to want to kill someone.

In the far distance was a smaller gathering of cops in front of a discount clothing store with a gaping hole in the back of it. Chrollo immediately assumed that Uvogin had escaped. Now it was time for him to escape.

* * *

Uvogin had made it up the street of which they came, taking him back to the store fronts that he only needed to run past to get back to the hotel. The bite guard, a tiny little thing, was very tightly clutched in his large hand. It was light pink with cute white little frills! Surely his boss would appreciate it. So he left feeling proud of himself. But, he didn't quite lose the cops until he turned the corner. By then, it seemed as though the police got distracted with some other issue. Lucky for him.

Now that that was over, he was going to try and find Chrollo, which meant going back in order to do so. But something stopped him dead in his tracks. A feeling of urgency. The irregular heartbeat.

Now that he had the luxury of walking, he could clearly see that the heartbeat was indeed NOT his own. Which meant it could only be Shalnark. But judging from how it was right now compared to how it normally would be, he could tell that his next course of action would need to be to go back to the hotel. Right. Now.

_Sorry boss._ He thought to himself.

Shalnark would need Uvogin's undivided attention right now. As his mate, Uvogin was anticipating a surprise wave that was very common when an alpha was separated for too long from his omega during a heat. That was indication enough that he was gone for far too long. He would just have to hope that Chrollo got what he needed and got back without much delay. 

_I'll leave the bite guard at the hotel room's door for him._ He thought.

With a quick run past the store fronts, he was back at the hotel. 

* * *

Upon making it up to the floor he resided, Uvogin developed a terrible sense of dread. He could no longer feel an irregular pulse from his omega. He didn't exactly know what that meant. But he would soon find out.

It seemed to him that the air had changed quite a bit on that very floor. It reeked of a sense of trouble. An uneasy, uncomfortable atmosphere of bad energy. And when he walked past his boss's room door to leave the bite guard, his heart sunk as he could immediately sense where this uneasiness was coming from.

"Oh no.." he said to himself.

What was he to do in this moment?

Something terrible was happening to Kurapika. But if he stopped to help, so many things would go wrong. To have another omega's scent on him was unthinkable. To enter another alpha's territory while their omega was in heat was also unthinkable. And to stop and help someone else while his own omega needed his help was unforgivable. 

With a heavy heart, Uvogin chose his own omega to tend to, naturally. In this situation, he hadn't much of a choice anyway. All he could do now was hope and pray that Chrollo came back to help his beloved. Or else, an unimaginable tragedy would befall his leader. Something he wasn't sure his boss would be able to bear.

As he approached his own hotel room door, a very strong, overwhelming feeling of anxiety washed over him as he practically bursts through the door. 

But soon after that, he couldn't exactly tell what happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's been an awfully long time since I've posted. I hope everyone is staying safe during these uncertain times.
> 
> My co-writer and I have had quite a difficult year with school and family issues. This, along with other smaller things, has been the cause of the lack of posting. However, as we both settle into the new social distancing norms, we find ourselves with a lot more time on our hands. 
> 
> I'm very excited to announce that we will be able to post more often now, with the next chapter already going through the process of editing. It will be here very soon! To make up for the long wait, we've taken care to make this chapter longer. We sincerely hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Next chapter: Unfortunate


	5. Unfortunate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uvogin makes it just in time! But his efforts to keep from hurting Shalnark only end up frustrating him instead. Meanwhile, Chrollo escapes the police and returns to Kurapika, where he finally realizes the error of his ways... but it's a little too late now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!: Explicit sexual content! Please, read at your own discretion.
> 
> Note: To make things clear, the bold italics can be recognized as the "little voice" or the character's conscience/instinct. Regular italics represent the character's own thoughts. There is a lot of conversation between the instinct and the character in this chapter, so I wanted to clear up any misunderstandings!
> 
> Enjoy!

Shalnark's body slumped in the soft nest. His muscles ached and any strength he had left seemed to vanish just like that. His mind went almost blank, and he was unable to think about anything else but the overwhelming feeling of pain mixed with desire. His body temperature and heart rate skyrocketed, causing him to pant heavily as he desperately called out to Uvogin through his bond. 

The wave hit so quickly that he didn't have a chance to let Uvogin know to be careful. The door was shut, effectively trapping the intensified scent of his heat inside the bedroom. The air was replaced with a sweet, intoxicating aroma that would surely send his mate into a fierce rut that would only end in serious injury. It would be just as deadly to rush things than it would be to try and endure the wave.

Shalnark had tried to help the pain subside by surrounding himself with Uvogin's scent. But when this stopped working, he would try to calm himself down by reaching climax on his own. He knew that if he could do it at least once, the wave would be delayed for a while during downtime. He could hold on for just a bit longer before all his strength is snuffed out.

When a wave hits, the scent of an omega becomes significantly more strong. It's a last effort to call in any Alpha nearby to help. The scent will be able to travel greater distances this way. However, the amount of strength and energy this takes would render an omega completely unable to move. A wave can truly overwork the body of an omega. And it is for this reason that they must avoid it. 

Shalnark's efforts to reach climax weren't enough. The wave hit before he could get there. And now, with no more strength to move his body and distract himself from the feelings, the existing pain and desire he felt was intensified. He could do nothing but urge Uvogin to hurry as his mind was taken over by his heat.

_It hurts. It hurts so much, Uvo._

Shalnark tried to force his body to move, even just a little. But his muscles wouldn't budge. As he laid on his stomach in the nest, the weight of his body felt like it was crushing his member. The pressure caused pain to surge through his member and to his butt, and then trailed up his back and through his head. He immediately called out to Uvogin, as he knew that this meant he could no longer do anything to help himself. Anything that wasn't Uvogin would hurt if it touched him. 

_Where are you? Please hurry, I need you..._

_I need you Uvo..._

_Uvogin..._

* * *

A desperate plea repeated throughout Uvogin's mind. It was coming from his mate through the bond that they shared. Along with it came the remnants of all the pain he was going through. Pain caused by the one person who was supposed to protect him.

_I'm coming Shalnark._ He thought to himself.

His heart sunk every time he heard his omega's pleas. It slowly killed him. And with each cry, Uvogin responded with an even more frantic and rushed pace.

Disappointment flooded his heart. The immense guilt that he felt for allowing harm to come to his omega fueled his resolve to drop anything he was doing. As he entered the front door to the hotel room, he ditched the snacks in his arms, allowing them to fall to the floor just after the door had closed on its own. Immediately he began to feel dizzy. His thoughts were slightly clouded.

_What the hell?_ He thought to himself.

_What's... going on with me?_

He stood to steady himself and stop from falling over. His vision was slightly blurred, and he blinked a couple times in attempts to clear his sight. A stronger version of his mates heat scent seemed to be lingering in the air of the livingroom area where he stood. It was as if it was leaking from somewhere.

"SHIT!" He cursed through clenched teeth.

If it was only leaking out and it had this much affect on him already, then there was no chance that he would be okay to just barge into the room where his omega was. Somehow he would need to ease into the rut. Taking a whiff and controlling the dose of the scent should ensure that he will enter into a rut without losing all of his consciousness and self control. It was the only way to make sure that he wouldn't hurt Shalnark. But he was already beginning to show symptoms of a rut. Dizziness, shortness of breath, and clouded vision. His mind was slowly leaving him. He needed to gain control over the dose before he lost it completely.

"Cloth..." He mumbled.

_I need something to cover my nose with._

Uvogin clumsily darted his eyes around the area to look for something that would suffice. But, there just wasn't anything he could use. At the realization, he began to panic.

_What am I gonna do?! If I stay here any longer I'm gonna lose it! I'm gonna hurt my omega!!!_

As his heart began to race, Uvogin began to pant, and another cry for help erupted through his clouded mind.

_It hurts Uvo! I need you!_

The clear words coming from his bond seemed to encourage him to snap out of it. He was inclined to think of a solution or else.

With nothing else to use as a nose cover, he took off his shirt and held it firmly over his face. It served the purpose it was meant to, but not as well as he had hoped.

_How can I control the dose?_

With half of the problem solved, Uvogin continued on towards the bedroom door, making sure to be cautious of Shalnark's condition. However, he soon realized that he would need to already be in rut before entering the room his mate was in.

_I need to control the dose. I have to find a way..._

Racking his clouded brain for a solution, Uvogin stumbled over himself. His rut was coming in too fast. But the tighter he held the shirt to his nose, the longer it took for each symptom to progress. The shirt blocked his breathing significantly, causing him to breathe through his mouth rather than his nose. And with this realization, Uvogin knew how he'd get control over the dose of the scent.

_Slow breaths in through the nose... quick breaths out through the mouth..._

The shirt dulls the strength of the scent to just a bit stronger than the regular version. With slow breaths in through the nose, the effects of the scent will be able to slowly progress the rut symptoms. Quick breaths out through the mouth ensure that the dose is exact and does not exceed over the amount he needs. With this technique, Uvogin has enough control to ease into the rut in a timely fashion so that Shalnark doesn't have to wait any longer.

With every breath in, he made sure to let Shalnark know that he was almost there.

Breathe in.

_I'll be there soon._

Breathe out... breathe in.

_Just hold on for a few more seconds, Shal._

Breathe out... breathe in.

_I won't ever leave you alone like this again. Ever._

Breathe out.

Uvogin found himself in front of the bedroom door. The scent had been leaking out through the small openings in the door frame. He could tell because it had gotten a bit stronger, even with the shirt over his nose. The air around the door was thick and warm, and he could hear the muffled sounds of heavy panting coming from the other side. But he wasn't there yet. He shouldn't open the door until he's entered his rut completely. There was still room for something to go horribly wrong. So, he stood in front of the door, taking in careful breaths of the scent in an effort to reach his rut under safer conditions.

_Shal, I'm here. Just a little longer._

Uvogin could feel Shalnark's restlessness more clearly now that he was so close. But he could also feel the unbearable pain that his mate was enduring a lot more as well. His shaky words relayed Shalnark's desperation in a much more powerful way. It was a small sound, muffled only by the thick door between the mated pair.

"Come in. Uvo, come in. Please, please come in!"

**CRASH!**

The sounds of honking cars and cries coming from outside followed shortly after those very few and barely audible words. The crashes that could be heard in the distance mimicked how Uvogin's heart crushed into pieces at the sound of his omega.

He sounded weak. So weak that Uvogin feared he might actually lose him if he waited any longer. Those shaky pleas sent the unthinkable running rampant in his mind. And as his rut inched to just a bit over three deep breaths in...

_Damnit! Close enough!_

Uvogin's voice echoed in Shalnark's head. It came from the bond. And as soon as those words reached him, he could feel the air in the room suddenly burst out of the door, cooler air filling in and sending a very slight chill to his exposed skin. That oh so familiar smell of crisp oak and wet sandalwood had graced his senses almost immediately, causing the pain in his muscles to gradually fade. If he was capable, Shalnark would have jumped for joy in that very moment. His alpha had finally arrived! But just seconds later, the scent would change to a rain forest musk with smokey maplewood and a hint of cinnamon. Sweet, earthy notes and smoky wood scents were the mark of the beginning of a rut. They were packed with scents that would drive an omega insane. It worked almost as an aphrodisiac, and it could sometimes change over time to fit the preferences of an Alpha's mate. 

The sudden change in scent was bittersweet. On one hand, the strong scent of his alpha nearby was the best painkiller in the world. His mind, for a brief moment, would not be occupied with the pain and unsatisfied desire that he previously suffered. But on the other hand, he no longer had the luxury of resting in peace with his rather clear mind. It had been plagued with desire once again. Desire caused by the scent of a rut. And soon, all the aching muscles and pulsating pains were replaced with the desire to be touched.

The scent that was once leaking out of the small spaces of the door frame all suddenly hit Uvogin's nose full force once he opened that door. And, while his efforts paid off for the most part, he still found himself partly under the control of pure, unfiltered instinct. The heat within him rose quickly and he entered his rut rather rushed. But nonetheless, he was so very relieved that he retained consciousness and majority of the control over himself. The very first thing he wanted to do was finally be skin to skin with his mate. By now, Shalnark had regained movement of his body. He had begun to squirm lightly at the rising desire within the both of them. The desire to be close to one another. He moved to look at Uvogin instinctively, his pants being caused by his racing heart. This time, without the pain.

"What took you so long?" He asked in a needy whine.

Uvogin took a while to answer the question. His main goal was to get in the nest. And, with a clouded head, he didn't exactly have any desire in doing anything else before that. Without realizing it, he had already took his first couple steps toward the arrangement of blankets and pillows. As he neared, Shalnark could hear a low growl in his throat that made him want to just lay back and submit to his alpha. Dropping his shirt on the floor midway, Uvogin practically sprinted the rest of the way to the nest, immediately sliding his large, rough hands up Shalnark's leg. Grabbing firmly at the waist, Uvogin pulled his omega into his bare chest, reveling in the sweet sweet satisfaction of fulfilling his instinctual desire. His lips naturally fell to Shalnark's neck, where he kissed and nibbled on the scent glands. Shalnark's racing heart reached new speeds as Uvogin's rut scent became all that he could smell. They would both soon forget that he had asked a question. It seemed irrelevant now. 

Shalnark was happy to have his alpha back, and he regretted ever sending him off in the first place. Not ever wanting to suffer the pain of being separated from his mate again, Shalnark wrapped his arms around Uvogin's neck. With the scent of his omega so close to his nose, Uvogin felt a sudden urge to get the party started. It took no less than one swift movement to get Shalnark's small frame under him. It caught him by surprise, causing him to let out a small gasp that seemed to please Uvogin quite a bit. The sight before him was a sight that he wouldn't trade for anything in the world. 

Shalnark's big, wide, emerald green eyes that were once full of mischief and wit were now hooded and filled with lust. His usually pale skin was now flushed a deep pink, and his trademark smirk was replaced with rosy lips that opened ever so slightly. He was beautiful. And without realizing it, Uvogin had already leaned in for a kiss. One that was a bit more rough than he'd expected.

It was a little scary not having full control over himself. He couldn't tell exactly if he was moving too fast or hurting Shalnark. But the small sounds of appreciation from his omega served as a way to let him know not to worry too much about it. The more he relaxed, the more his movements progressed. And not long after, he was fondling Shalnark's lower body and grabbing and squeezing the soft and plump skin on his thighs and butt. Shalnark's smaller hands had snaked their way up onto his large shoulders as he began to squirm under his touch. The aching in his member gradually returned as the kiss deepened and Uvogin's hands became more rough. Soon, Shalnark would break the kiss.

"Uvo, c'mon!" He whined. With the kiss broken, Uvogin buried his face in the crook of his neck, sucking gently on the bite mark and sending waves of pleasure through Shalnark's body.

A small moan escaped him, followed by a tightened grip on Uvogin's shoulders. These signs of satisfaction were a cue to move on, which Uvogin was all too eager to do. He wasted no more time in proceeding to prep Shalnark; a step that would have been skipped completely if he were not in control of himself. Lifting himself to look down to Shalnark once again, he shifted his leg to be in between Shalnarks, causing them to spread ever so slightly. 

Shalnark looked up to Uvogin with a needy expression. It was written all over his face that he no longer had any more patience to wait. The large difference in his lack of patience now compared to any other time made Uvogin crack a cheeky smile. Shalnark in heat had no will to make smart-ass remarks. All he wants at this moment is Uvogin. And all Uvogin ever wants is him. It was for this reason that Uvogin felt the need to place a sweet kiss on Shalnark's lips once more, as if to say sorry in advance. Then, he trailed his kisses down his neck, over the bite mark, and down his chest and stomach before finally gripping the length of his member. Shalnark's breath hitched as his Alpha's hands finally caress the areas that ached the most for his touch. With such a firm grip, Shalnark couldn't help but grind his hips into Uvogin's hand a bit. The sensation caused a small whimper to leave his mouth, his pants picking up ever so slightly.

Uvogin soon began to move his hand, stroking Shalnark slowly so as not to accidentally hurt him. By the amount of squirming he was doing, Uvogin felt a bit guilty for not tending to his omega's needs. Clearly he was deprived of the physical affection that should be in abundance to an omega during their heat. Just a couple strokes had him quivering with pleasure. The thought made Uvogin want to make up for it all even more.

After a while, Uvogin gradually picked up the pace as the slight pain of a swollen member faded. Shalnark had now begun to let small noises escape him, all of which drove Uvogin's rut into near overdrive. It wasn't too long after that he begun to feel an aching pressure himself. His remaining clothes only served to be a restriction now, of which he would rid himself soon. His main focus would be to properly tend to his mate, and so he would put his own discomfort second to Shalnark's.

Uvogin made sure to stop his movements at just the right time, before the rising feelings of climax and release blossomed within Shalnark. After all, he still would need all the energy he had left for the upcoming sessions that accompanied a rut. No matter the preparations he made, he knew that it would be impossible to hold back as much as he usually would. And so all the strength he had right now would be needed later. With Shalnark's aching completely melted away, Uvogin went on to prepare him even further, taking extra care to be mindful of any other pains that may still bother his omega. In fear that he may hurt him at any point during his rut, he would be extra cautious.

"Uvo!" Shalnark whined at Uvogin as he gripped at his bottoms.

"You're sure taking your sweet time in taking these off."

Uvogin heard Shalnark's sarcastic tone loud and clear. With his rut in full swing it was terribly uncomfortable to keep his pants on for as long as he has. However, he couldn't bring himself to rush anything knowing he didn't have full control over his actions. Shalnark needs to recover from the wave he's just experienced, after all. And an injury of any kind wouldn't do him any good. He was so worried about hurting Shalnark in such a fragile state that he didn't consider another harmful thing he could do to his omega. 

"Shal, I'm sorry. But you have to be a bit more patient. Otherwise you'll get hurt and I won't be able to forgive myself."

Uvogin's voice was gentle but stern. A distinct contrast from how it sounds outside of his rut. It was designed to make an omega want to submit. But Shalnark's free-spirited nature allowed him to almost ignore his Alpha's tone due to his growing frustration. He was never one to avoid voicing his problems with something, and now was no different. But he isn't exactly in the right mindset to make sure he did it in a way that wouldn't be too harsh to his giant sweetheart. He knew he only means to respect him and keep him safe. But he was doing it in an awfully annoying way.

"You stay out for such a long time..." he began, using his grip on Uvogin's shoulders to pull himself upright.

"And you take forever to get back... but when you do get back, you make me wait even longer to be with you again." 

Shalnark's tone was calm and breathy. The sudden change in position caused him a slight light-headedness that disoriented him a bit. He looked straight into Uvogin's eyes with a gaze that was meant to challenge him; a bold move for someone in his situation. With a small smirk of his lips and the cup of his hands on Uvogin's cheek, he finished his small vent.

"And now you tell me to be patient?"

Uvogin's heart jumps with a sudden urge that he could only recognize as excitement or lust. The intense stare appealed to his unquestionable need to dominate as an Alpha in rut.

"How dare you."

...

Those last three words triggered something in Uvogin that he couldn't exactly explain accurately. Shalnark's low, demanding voice was a display of dominance that would kick any Alpha's instincts into high gear. The need to show them who the top dog is will always shine through. It was a convenient fact that Shalnark took advantage of. And, with the deep growl coming from his mate, it seemed that he struck just the right chord. He knew exactly what he was doing.

Uvogin's large fangs peeked through as he maintained eye contact with Shalnark. He didn't bother to respond with words. He knew deep down that words would never succeed against him. He always had something up his sleeve and he would never submit that way. If Uvogin was going to take on this challenge, he would need to do it physically. After a few intense moments of silence with nothing but the sound of growling filling the room, Uvogin's large hand suddenly grips Shalnark's wrist. It was a tight hold. The strength in his grip surprised Shalnark and made his heart race with excitement. But there was also the smallest hint of fear, as the look in Uvogin's eyes spoke to him. They made him feel like he was in for it now, challenging such a strong alpha in rut the way he did. For a split second, he began to wonder if he had bitten off more than he could chew. But just after the thought had crossed his mind, his wrist was roughly yanked back, forcing him to lay back again. Uvogin was using a lot of force compared to before when he used almost none. It was a change he didn't expect to be so drastic. But, he trusted his alpha. And with such confidence, he thoroughly enjoyed what was to come next.

* * *

"You are under arrest! Drop the stolen items and put your hands behind your head!"

A police officer with a megaphone announced his arrest as police cars surround him. Multiple police officers had already stepped out of their cars, pointing their guns at Chrollo, as he had yet to obey their orders. They were unbelievably annoying. Completely in the way. The idea that Kurapika could be calling out for him right now fueled his growing frustration with the authority before him. He pondered over what his next course of action would be to get out of this situation as fast as possible. 

_There are no openings. I could be shot if I'm not careful._

Chrollo looked around. There really wasn't many options for him at this moment. He wouldn't do any good getting shot, as the injury may hinder his abilities and disturb Kurapika. The smell of blood may also be a problem. So, he effectively rid himself of the idea to just kill everyone. But this meant he'd need to think up a strategy to get out of this situation.

"DROP THE STOLEN ITEMS AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD NOW!" a police officer shouted at Chrollo once again. 

Chrollo stood for a moment in deep thought. However to the surprise of everyone around him he did exactly as he was told seconds later. His demeanor was calm and his lack of expression put the officers on edge. They watch his every movement very carefully, until...

** WHAM! **

"AUGH! WHAT THE HELL!?"

A voice erupted from the side of the horde. It would seemed that something had been flung towards an officer, hitting him in the face and causing the other police officers to glance away from Chrollo for just a second. When the officer holding a megaphone looked closely to investigate, the last thing he saw was a family pack of plain shortbread cookies before everything went black.

Bystanders all watch as the officers who had been standing outside of their vehicles all suddenly dropped to the ground. Officers who remained in their cars stood absolutely speechless, with many calling for more backup. It just so happened that one of them looked to see that their crook had vanished.

"Where the hell.." an officer said to himself, looking around the area to see if he could spot the thief. His radio broadcasted many officers calling for backup, and just as the officer picks up his own radio, someone screamed.

"He's there!" They exclaimed.

"Oh my god! Look!"

Bystanders all looked to one direction, and immediately after seeing where everyone's attention lied, the few cars that were parked in front of the store had sounded off their sirens and gave chase. 

Chrollo cursed himself for allowing bystanders to spot him. Things would have gone as planned if he had gotten away swiftly. But now, he had to lose the cops or they'd follow him to the hotel and cause even more problems for Kurapika. Making his way by foot all the way up the street and onto the path that lead back, Chrollo evaded civilians, causing them to be disoriented. Many people jumped out of the way and into nearby objects or traffic, which caused an orchestra of car horns and honking to be mixed with the sirens of the cop cars. They were gaining on him pretty quickly, but Chrollo just had to get to the area where he could slip into a couple alley ways and get lost in the chaos. 

As he made a turn past the houses, he was suddenly surprised to see police lights in the distance. They called for backup! Now, there was a split. Cops at the back and the front. So, his only logical way out would be to escape through the neighborhood he had just passed. There was less people, but more places to hide. The only downside was that he would have to wait out some of the way so that he could escape once the cars passed the houses.

Chrollo took a turn, but didn't see any of what would come next. A couple police cars had taken a route down a smaller alley in between the houses and the stores where Chrollo would have been hiding. He was cornered. The only way through now was to somehow go past the cops without being shot and find another way to lose them. 

_Shit. This sucks._ He thought to himself.

At this point, the cars had stopped and the cops had already begun to step out of them. Chrollo saw no way out but up. But it was a very close call.

"FREEZE!" An officer yells out at Chrollo, pointing a gun rather uncertainly as he watched Chrollo hop off one wall of a building onto another until he was finally on top of the roof. From up above, Chrollo could hear the officers shout through their radios that the target was getting away in this direction. 

_They're all going to be following me from behind this time._ He thought.

However he couldn't risk getting cornered again. So, he would have to make sure that even if there were more cops in front closing in on him, he would have something that could stop them from chasing him any further. Jumping off the edge of the building, Chrollo made sure to land in the middle of ongoing traffic right as a red light turns green. The screeching of the car tires and the symphony of honks could be heard from very far away. The road he landed in was the road right in between the convenient store he had previously visited and the buildings right in front of the hotel. He was fairly close. But this meant that he absolutely cannot be followed any more. 

Grabbing a nearby car, Chrollo used his strength to tear off the hood and throw it at a moving car. The car swerved violently, causing it to crash into the other nearby cars. These cars would either flip or slip into other cars, causing a chain reaction that lead to a mass of destroyed cars that effectively blocked any more cars from getting past. Evading the crashing cars was an easy task. As sirens and loud crashing sound off, Chrollo slipped through to an alleyway, losing the cops in the process. Now that he's rid himself of the nuisance, Chrollo made his way back to the hotel relatively unscathed. But also, much to his disappointment, empty handed. He supposed that he could always make Chocopo another time. But for now, that ever dreadful feeling of something horribly wrong sunk his heart to the deepest depths and motivated Chrollo to hurry as fast as he possibly could. Flashes of Kurapika's beautiful sleeping face fill his mind as he hurried to his side.

* * *

Chrollo entered the building with heavy panting and disheveled hair. His normally calm demeanor was shaken and those around him looked at him with much concern. But, he paid them no mind. All that he did was ponder about which was the fastest way to his room.

The elevator was much too slow, and he could probably be upstairs faster than the elevator would get him there if he used his own physical abilities. He immediately took to action and headed for the emergency escape door that had stairs to each floor in case of a fire. 

"U-uh sir, you can't go that way- it's for emergencies only!" the front desk employee shouted out.

Chrollo ignored him completely, and within just a few seconds, he had disappeared upstairs, where he was extraordinarily quick on his feet. It took him less than a minute to reach his floor, and when he did reach it, his anxious heart began to race with a sense of doom. He immediately felt that something wasn't quite right. It was hard to tell exactly what made him feel that way. Maybe it was the slight change in scent of the air or the almost eerie quietness compared to the loud honking and crashing sounds coming from outside. The elevator's small 'ding' sounded as Chrollo hurried down the hall and past the other rooms. With each step closer to his room, a peculiar smell that only seemed to make him panic grew stronger. It was a heavy heat scent of an omega, yes. But there was a very distinct scent of great pain and distress mixed in, creating a scent that would let anyone know that something was wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong.

Chrollo's thoughts took a turn for the worst as he frantically hurried to his door. But when he finally reached it, he could think of nothing else but to quickly open the door to do something about the smell. He was so panicked that the bite guard that was resting on the floor in front of the door went completely unnoticed by him. He immediately bursts open the door, unaware of the consequences he has yet to face for his previous actions.

\---

Kurapika laid in the bed completely unable to move. His body had broken into a cold sweat and his joints ached as if they were being pulled out of their sockets. Wave after wave of nothing but pain washed over Kurapika, clouding his mind from reality. It was as if he was being tortured and his body had used up all it's energy just coping with it. He couldn't even yell out for help. All he could do was sit back and wonder if today was the day that he'd die.

_Where is he?_ He thought to himself, feeling betrayed.

He had never experienced a wave before. He's never been subject to spend his heat in an area that was so unfamiliar to him. The only comfort he could retreat to was the half destroyed nest made up of random pillows and the scent of an alpha who he assumed was the cause of his current state.

_This isn't fair._ He thought.

_Why should I have to suffer this way? Why am I so dependent on some stranger I've only met days ago? I've been doing things on my own this entire time. I've been able to handle things myself up until I met him. So why?..._

Tears began to stream down Kurapika's cheeks as he lay there motionless.

_Why is it that I need him now? After all the things he's done. After he took me from my own home... after he lied to me and stole my nen... after he took away my freedom and left me to be harassed by one of his minions... after he left me here to die... why do I still need him?_

Deep in his heart, Kurapika went back to the ongoing conversation. The feelings he has for Chrollo don't make any logical sense to him. The connection they shared didn't match with what he should be feeling. He should feel like getting far away from him. But instead, he yearns for him to return. He can't help but want to call out his name. His desires are all occupied by him. 

_I hate him._

_**You don't hate him. You need him.**_ The small voice responds.

_I don't need him. I hate him. I hate the people who helped him do this to me. I hate everything about him._

_ **You can't hate him. You need him.** _

_It's his fault that I'm suffering now._

_ **He will come to you. He has to come to you. You need him. He needs you too.** _

_If he needs me then where is he? Why am I in pain? Why isn't he here to make it stop?_

_ **Fate.** _

Kurapika's heart sunk for a split second as the word echoed through his mind. 

_ **Fate will bring you together no matter what.** _

Kurapika refuses to listen any longer. As much as he wants to, he can't bring himself to listen to his heart over his head. Fate? Nonsense. He could die here today, and it could have been avoided if he had just left when he had the opportunity.

_ **You cannot leave now. You are bound to him. You need him.** _

_Bullshit... Bullshit... Bullshit!_

Kurapika's anger and frustration with himself slowly causes him to lose consciousness. He can no longer argue with the voice within him. As his vision slowly fades into darkness, all that he can hear is that word.

_ **Fate.** _

Over and over and over again, the same word.

_ **Fate. Fate. Fate.** _

_ **Fate.** _

_ **It's fate.** _

Just as Kurapika's mind begins to go, a scent pulls his consciousness from the dark nothingness. This scent was familiar, and as soon as he caught a whiff of it, his suffering begun to subside. The waves of pain had seized, and his heart would calm down even if for a moment. Kurapika was finally able to wiggle a toe or twitch a finger. He could finally speak, and he could finally call out for help. 

_Help..._ he thought, preparing to speak out. It took him some effort, but when he had enough energy to call out, he speaks. And the first thing he says surprises even himself.

"Chrollo... I need you..."

He hated to admit that he had just said the first thing that came to mind. His instinct was to reach out for Chrollo. The one responsible for this whole thing was the person he wanted the most in this moment. Kurapika was angry with himself. Outraged! But he couldn't bring himself to call for anyone else. The mere thought of being in direct contact with anyone else but this Alpha was just repulsive. And, as a blessing and a curse to spite his resolve, Kurapika hears the sound he's longed for this entire time.

"I'm here, Kurapika..."

The deep voice of an alpha served as his own satisfaction. His words were a bit slurred, but his voice was a confirmation that he was actually here now. And, now that he was here, he could make him feel better. Kurapika subconsciously takes deep breaths of the scent in the air, clearing the fuzziness in his mind for a moment before the scent suddenly changes to one that he hasn't smelled before.

The air suddenly filled with the scents of dry amber wood and burning cherrywood with an earthy musk that sent a pleasant and alluring warmth through Kurapika's body. The sweet notes appealed to his desire for touch, while the musk appealed to his natural instincts as an omega. They fused together to create a scent that was almost entirely meant for him. It fit so incredibly well for his needs. 

"Come here." Kurapika said all of a sudden. 

As if driven by instinct his body began to move on its own to reach out for Chrollo. His eyes remained closed, but his arms reached upward and he could only know the direction of his alpha from his scent. Chrollo moved to be with Kurapika without being told twice. Within seconds, Kurapika's senses were completely over taken by that delicious scent.

"You smell good..." he said without thinking. His voice was muffled as he buried his nose into Chrollo's neck. Soon Kurapika's entire declaration of hate and regret was completely forgotten. His desire for Chrollo took over, and he no longer cared about what happened before this moment. Opening his eyes, all that he could see was him. All he wanted to see was him. He was finally content... until something began to change him.

He couldn't tell if it was his heat or if it was that sweet Alpha scent, but he became warmer with every breath of it that he took. His pain had faded completely, only to be replaced with extreme desire. He felt off, as if he had just gotten drunk. His vision became fuzzy, his heart raced and he could barely keep still now.

_What's going on with me?_ He thought.

_... this isn't enough..._

As if he had spoken out loud, Chrollo moved accordingly. It was like he knew what Kurapika wanted before he could even say it. Skin to skin. To be closer. That's what he craved. Chrollo wasted no time. He stood over Kurapika to remove his shirt. As Kurapika watched with hooded crimson eyes, he could see his face. The look in his eyes were different from the way they looked before.

_Chrollo?_ He questioned.

_Is that really him?_

It was him. That was his face. His voice. That was his scent he smelled before. That was his touch. But his eyes looked void of any awareness. Only lust.

Kurapika had never encountered an Alpha in rut like this before. But somehow he knew that Chrollo wasn't fully there. His actions seemed to be more of an impulse than anything at this moment.

_Oh no..._ Kurapika panicked. The thought of being so vulnerable in the presence of an Alpha in rut truly frightened him.

He couldn't tell for sure what could happen. He couldn't tell if Chrollo would be able to control himself, or if he could even hear him clearly if he told him no. Just like with heats, during a rut, you are bound by instinct. The idea made his heart sink. He felt that he was truly in danger now. 

Chrollo removed his shirt and then immediately returned to Kurapika to fulfill his desire to touch his omega. His nose was buried in the scent glands on Kurapika's neck, leaving nothing but the intoxicating scent to take over his senses. It was like a drug to him. With every breath of it, he felt an even stronger need for it. For Kurapika. To make Kurapika his and only his forever.

_ **Mine. This is mine.** _

Chrollo embraced it. Kurapika was meant for him. This omega desires him, and he is the only one who can satisfy that desire. Kurapika is his. Without thinking, Chrollo had begun to run his hands down the curves of his body, keeping close to his scent glands and leaving not a single part of him untouched. The warmth of his skin and the slight tremble in his voice fueled Chrollo's desire to claim him. It grew stronger with every breath, with every noise that he let escape his mouth. His gasps and the sound of him calling his name was music to his ears. It made Chrollo want to simply devour him. His hypersensitivity to every little thing he did drove Chrollo nearly insane.

He hadn't realized just how out of control he was of his own body until he noticed that anything that had come to mind would be carried out automatically. He wanted to be close to Kurapika, and now he's skin to skin with him. He wanted to hear more of Kurapika's voice, so he suddenly touches all the sensitive areas that cause him to nearly scream. A growing heat within him had become almost overwhelmingly stronger as he continued to satisfy these small impulsive desires. They got so strong that he could no longer put them aside. 

_**More...**_ it demanded.

Chrollo let his hands trail down Kurapika's body, following the natural curves of his waist over his stomach and down to his v-line. Placing kisses over the scent glands on his neck, Chrollo whispered a request to Kurapika as he brushed over his member. Such a sudden touch brought immediate shock to him, his small gasps seemed to go quiet for a moment as his attention had almost completely gone to what was happening down south. He almost barely missed Chrollo's demand.

"Let me hear more of you."

His deep voice so close to his ear made Kurapika's heart race. He could feel the heat rushing to his face as Chrollo's hands handle him with a strong, unhesitating grip. His commanding voice was that of an incredible Alpha. It made Kurapika unknowingly obey him, letting out a short, breathy sigh that was only followed by a surprised gasp that turned into a sweet moan. Pleasure shot through his body with every movement of his hand, clouding his mind even more. The touch he's been craving suddenly hit him all at once. 

"Chrollo.." 

Kurapika's heart did all kinds of things. It jumped at Chrollo's touch, raced at the sound of his commanding voice, and fluttered at the strong grip he had on him. It was a feeling that suggested what he really wanted, and that was to be dominated.

_No..._ he thought to himself, barely holding on to his reason.

He was at a constant battle against his heart and his mind. But his body betrayed him. With every movement Chrollo made, he reacted with delight, showing him how much he really wanted to be touched this way. He could admit even just a little bit that it felt nice to be with Chrollo this way. But he couldn't deny that he was scared. 

Chrollo's hand seemed to have a mind of its own. Whatever made Kurapika quiver and moan was what he did. Propping himself up with his other hand to look over Kurapika, he couldn't think of anything more mesmerizing than the way he looked in that moment. His slim fingers had found their way to Chrollo's arm, gripping it tightly as he experienced a new level of pleasure every second. He had been biting his lower lip to keep himself from getting too loud, but Chrollo would have none of it. He had only just got there, but he looked like he'd reach his climax at any moment.

"Not yet." 

With that final tone in his voice, Chrollo took his hand from Kurapika's member, reveling in the loud sighs and panting coming from his omega as he slowly came down from his near climax. The look in his eyes was something Chrollo never wanted anyone else to ever see. No one but him. Kurapika's head had tilted to the side, revealing his neck to him. He could tell that Kurapika wasn't fully aware of what he was doing. But it made him want even more.

Chrollo instinctively put his mouth to Kurapika's neck as he positioned himself over top of him. Using one hand to tug at the hem of his pants, he used the other to hold himself up-right. The marks that he left on Kurapika from this morning were still there, and they stood out when compared to his otherwise flawless skin. It appealed to his unquenchable thirst to mark it even more. The desire to claim and possess grew more and more as he continued, starting at his pants to unbutton and remove them. A low growl could be heard erupting from the back of his throat as his member ached to be released from its confines of his boxers. The outline was clearly visible, and Kurapika's sudden shift of his leg had caused him to brush up against it, nudging Chrollo to do away with the boxers. Switching his hands, Chrollo took the arm he had been using for support to take Kurapika's leg, lifting it by the knee and pushing it to the side. He used his arm to hold it in place while he repositioned himself in between them. Then, with his other hand, Chrollo pulled his boxers just past his member, allowing it to pop out.

Kurapika's face burned so hot that he could barely make out what was happening. The sudden movements and his widely spread legs had caused him great embarrassment. If he had the strength or the will to, he'd scold Chrollo for choosing such an exposing position. But as always, his body had betrayed him yet again, as he naturally wrapped his arms around to rest his hands on Chrollo's shoulders. He could feel his breath against his scent glands. The sensation made him feel all sorts of anxiety and anticipation. 

One part of him wanted so badly for him to bite. But he knew that he didn't want that. And the way things were now, he couldn't sit still knowing that at any moment Chrollo could claim him just like that. It'd be all over then. There would be no way to fix it. He wouldn't be able to go back.

_**Is that such a bad thing?**_ The small voice appeared again.

_... I'm not ready.._

For a brief moment, Kurapika's heart and mind seemed to agree with that thought. 

_Not now... I'm scared... I'm not ready..._

Just as the thought had solidified, Kurapika could feel something poking at his entrance. 

_Wait!_

He didn't have the strength to call out. His heart raced with the feeling of fear. So many things ran through his mind as Chrollo continued, rubbing the tip of his member against the entrance to coat it with the slick that had rested there. Kurapika could only sigh at the sensation. His instincts telling him that this was what he'd been waiting for. This is what he wants.

_ **Mine.** _

A word echoed through his mind once again. It wasn't quite the same as the little voice from before. It was coming from somewhere else.

_ **Mine. You're mine.** _

Kurapika knew immediately that it was Chrollo. He could hear what he desired the most right now.

_I'm not yours._ He responded, in vain.

_ **Mine. Mine.** _

_No! I'm not yours! I'm not..._

Just as he began to feel more frantic, a sudden spike of pain interrupted his thoughts. The tip of Chrollo's member had slipped in with little resistance. The pressure caused Kurapika to hold his breath for a moment.

_Big!_

Suddenly, he took a rather large breath in, holding it for a second before letting out a loud moan. 

_It hurts!_

A mixture of pain and pleasure surged throughout his body as Chrollo slowly pushed in further. He was being stretched considerably due to the size and lack of preparation beforehand, which was ultimately causing the pain he was feeling. As slow as Chrollo was going, it wasn't slow enough for Kurapika to adjust. With each inch he took in, the pain continued. Kurapika had broken into another cold sweat as he panted a bit faster than before, trying to ease his nerves so that he didn't make it worse. He had unknowingly dug his nails into Chrollo's shoulders, causing Chrollo to growl a bit louder.

_Why can't I tell him?_ Kurapika thought.

_Why can't I tell him that it hurts?_

_ **Mine.** _

Kurapika could hear the foriegn voice again. That word that made his heart sink soon followed after it.

_ **Fate.** _

_..._

Suddenly, Kurapika's heart filled with anger.

_What if he knows that he's hurting me?..._

_Maybe he knows, but he doesn't care. All he wants is to..._

_ **Mine. Mine. Fate.** _

_Make me his..._

Kurapika's realization truly scared him. Now, the only thing he could feel was betrayal and hopelessness. The pain of knowing that he had fallen into another trap caused tears to form at the corners of his eyes. He could no longer enjoy the pleasure that came with being with an Alpha knowing that the alpha he was with had succeeded in robbing him of the only thing he truly cherished.

_I hate you..._

Unaware of Kurapika's inner pains, Chrollo continued. The warmth of his omega sent a feeling of desire and pleasure unmatched by anything else through his body. The sounds he was causing him to make were the most heavenly sounds he's ever heard. The scent, the smooth surface of his skin, his beautiful voice, and the way Kurapika made him feel, all fed his desire to claim him.

_I want to cherish you for all eternity. I want you to choose me._

With every thrust, Chrollo's desire to make Kurapika feel good grew stronger. He was so enthralled with his intense feelings that he didn't even notice he had gradually become more rough. He begun to breathe heavily as the speed of his thrusts slowly increased.

_Be mine. Please... it has to be you._

_Even if I have to give all that I have, I'd do it if it meant I get to call you mine._

Chrollo hoped with all his heart that Kurapika could feel what he was feeling right now. The feeling of finally being complete. It was something he never knew he needed until this moment. 

_I love you..._

Soon, even Chrollo's thoughts had been taken over by his instincts. His thrusts came to a sharp spike in speed with the tightening spasms inside of Kurapika. They let him know that Kurapika was finally reaching climax, and that he would need to hurry to reach his own. His sweet moans grew louder. His nails dug deeper into Chrollo's shoulders, and his toes curled as each thrust drew him near release. Chrollo's heart raced as his mind slowly began to fade to white. 

"Ngh- Hhh!-"

Kurapika's voice trembled along with his body as he finally found release. Soon after him, Chrollo let out a low grunt with his final thrust. His mind was almost completely engulfed in the sensation of his climax. His head was now fully clouded with nothing but pleasure. He hadn't even realized that his body began to act on its own accord to fulfill his most burning desire. The instinctive desire to sink his teeth into Kurapika and finally claim him.

His release and fuzzy mind lasted for a full 2 minutes before the last few moments when Chrollo would open his mouth and poke his fangs against the soft, subtle skin on Kurapika's neck. They pricked the skin as he began to bite down. But before he could completely form the bond, something suddenly pulled his head out of the clouds, causing an immediate halt.

_ **STOP!!!** _

It was such an urgent call that Chrollo had gone into shock for a moment. His racing heart still had yet to fully relax from his wonderful release, yet he was fully aware again. So aware, that he now realized exactly what he was doing.

_Oh no..._

His heart sunk as he tasted blood on his teeth. He quickly removed his fangs before they could go any deeper. Chrollo's heartbeat became frantic as the full gravity of what he'd just done began to weigh on him. Then, as a small and unexpected interruption from his rising panic, he could feel something wet touch his cheek.

_... what?_

Was it blood? Why could he feel it dripping on his cheek? Chrollo slowly removed his fangs from Kurapika's skin so as not to damage his scent glands. Lifting his head and touching the wetness of his cheek, he opened his eyes to see what it was. 

_Clear?_

The liquid was clear. And it didn't smell like blood at all. Struck with confusion, Chrollo turned to look at Kurapika. But as soon as he saw his face, he knew that he had done something so horrible that there was no way Kurapika would choose him now.

"Kurapika..."

His face was riddled with streams of tears as his eyes held fear within them. He stood still and silent, panting slightly as he fought back a sob. 

"Why are you crying? Kurapika?"

Kurapika's only response was a shaky inhale as he looked away from Chrollo, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw. 

_Was I too late?... Did I actually.._

Chrollo's heart felt a mix of confusing emotions. He was happy about the thought of being connected to Kurapika forever, but he regretted the way it happened. He knew that Kurapika was hurt by this. And it was all because of him.

"... I'm tired." Kurapika said suddenly.

"Are you finished? I'd like to go home now."

_Go home? Now?_

Chrollo could feel the prickling pains of anxiety and despair at the implication. Kurapika was planning to leave after all. But if they were mated now, there was no way that he could survive the rest of his heat by himself like he has before he was mated. 

"You want to go home now? But, we've-"

"Don't." Kurapika interrupted.

"Don't say it. Just please..."

Kurapika's voice faltered for a moment as he covers his already tear-stained face with his arm. 

"... please take it out." He managed to say.

"..." Chrollo was speechless. He no longer had the will to keep Kurapika from leaving. He was so painfully aware that he's gone too far.

"I can't take it out. It'll hurt you. We have to wait until the knot fades..." he said, defeated.

With that, Kurapika began to tremble slightly as he hid his face.

"Can't we at least change position?" He asked, sniffling between words.

"... I'll try."

Chrollo carefully lifted Kurapika's hips, taking one leg and allowing it to move on the other side of him. Then he began to slowly turn himself, making sure not to hurt Kurapika in the process. But this would only work half way. Not too long after, Kurapika would wince in pain at the twisting sensation inside of him, causing tears to form at the corners of his eyes again.

"Stop! It hurts- nevermind!" He said through clinched teeth.

Chrollo stopped immediately, allowing Kurapika to return to his original position. He felt absolutely horrible. And he could do nothing but watch Kurapika cry in pain because of him.

"... here. Let's do it this way." 

Taking Kurapika and lifting his small body, Chrollo carefully positioned him on his lap. Then, he laid the two of them on the side. Because of Kurapika's size, he was able to hide his face better this way. Chrollo could tell that this was what he was trying to do, so he made it easier for him.

"... I'm so sorry Kurapika." He said after much silence.

"I wasn't thinking until-"

"Until you got what you want?"

Kurapika's breathing became heavy as he cried more. His tone was sharp and clearly very angry.

"I don't know why I ever trusted you."

"... I didn't mean to... I just..."

...

A long stretch of silence befell them before Kurapika finished the sentence for him.

"You just couldn't control yourself? Is that what you were going to say?"

"..."

"I didn't take you for those kinds of Alphas. The ones who don't take responsibility for their own actions... I thought you would be different because you... you made me feel safe... but you're really no better than that horrible sexist man from before!"

Kurapika shouted into Chrollo's chest, allowing his tears to fall freely now that Chrollo couldn't see his face.

"I don't care if we're mated now. I don't ever want to see you again after this."

His words cut deep like a knife in Chrollo's heart. He felt intense shame and guilt for what he had done. He truly didn't do any of it on purpose. He knew that Kurapika didn't want it this way. He didn't want to be mated, just like he didn't want to be held captive here. Suddenly, all the things he's done up until know flashed through his mind. The way he treated Kurapika... he didn't think twice of it before. But now, seeing him so hurt by those actions makes him hate himself for the very first time in a long time. He hates himself as an Alpha who hurt the person he was meant to protect forever. He couldn't oppose or object. He didn't have the right to. So he stayed silent, knot in his throat as he patiently waited through the last moments he will ever get to be with Kurapika this way again. 

There was no guessing how long it would take for the knot of an alpha of his caliber to fade. But if he had to make a guess, he'd say a bit over an hour or more. Too much time to sit in such an awkward situation like this. Kurapika clearly wanted to be far away from Chrollo, but they couldn't part for a while. There was nothing to be said now. Chrollo feared that if he had said something, he'd just end up ruining things even more. He stayed silent. They both stayed silent. And, after a while, Kurapika's lack of any left over energy caused him to fall asleep, leaving Chrollo to think about everything all on his own.

_... This is one big mess that I probably won't be able to fix..._ He thought to himself.

_I can't leave Kurapika alone now that we're mated... we could both die. But it feels like now, asking him to stay will only do harm to him. He doesn't want to stay, but he'll die if he leaves..._

Chrollo's heart beats with love when he looks down at Kurapika's blonde head laying gently on the pillows beneath them. He had dried up tear marks on his cheeks and he sniffled every couple breaths he took. It was clear that he had been through so much. It's a surprise he hadn't died yet, given the situation he was in was way too much stress for an omega in heat. 

Chrollo was forced to reflect on his actions. Forced to see the severity of his carelessness and reckless behavior. The consequence will be that he doesn't get to have the only thing he truly wants. 

_I'm so sorry Kurapika..._ He expressed in remorse.

Holding Kurapika's sleeping body, Chrollo vows to never hurt Kurapika again. With a deep sadness and feeling of regret in his heart, he slowly drifts to sleep. But he knew that he probably wouldn't get to see Kurapika when he wakes. He'd be gone by morning, and he'd take Chrollo's heart with him. The following day, Chrollo would dismiss the Phantom Troupe meeting prematurely, disappearing somewhere in the city to be alone. They part ways... for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Second chance?


	6. Second chance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika returns from a long and exhausting heat... only to be hit with all kinds of horrible things. A mysterious sickness and the true identity of his mate are revealed!

Kurapika left the hotel room looking very worn. The clothes he had on would normally make him feel embarrassed, but he hardly cared for what he looked like at that moment. His outfit was thrown on haphazardly, as if he was in a rush. The dried tears on his cheeks were very visible in the golden morning light, and his under-eyes were swollen, red, and puffy from yesterday's ordeal. He hadn't taken a bath yet, and had barely even dressed the wound on his neck. He just wanted to get out of that room and go home. Walking with a slight limp from the pain in his bottom, he looked pitiful... like one of the many omegas that find themselves caught up in a nasty cycle of underground trafficking. His face showed nothing but the grimmest of emotions. Anger, fear, sadness, and worry. He had no idea what to expect now. His freedom was gone even if he could just walk out this way. He would be forever bound to that man. The pain on his neck reminded him that he was mated now.

One step out of the room and Kurapika could feel that he had stepped on something. It was a bit odd to him, considering that the hallway itself was very neat and clean. Lifting his foot to see what exactly he had stepped on, he saw what looked to be a detachable collar or choker of some sorts. But he kicked it to the side, just to vent out his frustrations even if it was just a little bit. He was filled with regret. He blamed himself partially, because there were so many things he could of done to prevent this. And because his guard was let down for just a second, everything suddenly got much worse. As he made his way downstairs to the lobby, Kurapika remembered the events that led up to this moment. And with each scene playing out vividly in his head, he couldn't help but to cry again. As he stayed silent, his tears streamed down his face.

'Why couldn't it have been a different way?' He thought to himself.

'... a fight. A challenge. Anything else... why'd it have to be this?...'

He felt humiliated. Played. He felt like a fool. And in such a situation, he felt hopeless. The damage was done and he knew that there was nothing he could do now. As someone who grew up with the power to control his own life, he couldn't bare the thought that something so sacred as his own body was now marked and belonged to someone else. Someone he didn't choose.

As he walked past other people in the lobby, eyes would linger on him. Looks of concern, or curiosity. Looks of pity. Everyone had their own assumptions of what happened to this sad omega. Dressed in an outfit meant for women, he looked especially dolled up and pretty, like what everyone else feels an omega should look. But with his distressed scent, his teary eyes, long face and noticeable limp, he looked like a statistic to them all. He didn't care to look up at anyone. He didn't want to socialize. All he wanted was to go home.

As he stepped outside of the hotel building's front entrance, Kurapika was met with a big commotion. Some kind of freak accident involving many crashed cars and injuries. A small crowd gathered to gawk at the scene. "Oh gosh" they'd say, or "damn. That's crazy." But Kurapika didn't care to look or be concerned. The slightly chilled morning air felt uncomfortable on his skin. When the wind blew, it moved tangled strands of his hair to sway and be illuminated by the golden rays of light. In that crowd of people, he stared at the ground and walked forward. Refusing to allow anyone else entrance into his life.

Kurapika didn't know where he was or how long it would take him to get home. But this would be an easy fix if he asked around. Unfortunately, his stubbornness forbade him to speak to anyone he didn't know. So, determined to stay as independent as he could be, Kurapika resorted to taking the subway.

The casual chatter over the echoes of trains zooming by were muffled by his disinterest in his surroundings. He chose to stay in his head. And he would effectively ignore all attempts at conversation made by those who were nearby. 

_I'll get over this. I'll be alright._

The reassurance wasn't very convincing right now. He had a hard time believing his own words. But he figured that everything should be better once he's home, where he could wash away the tears, dress his new bite mark and surround himself with his own familiar scent. He could return to work, and maybe sometimes meet up with his pack members. He could be relatively unaffected by what happened...

But something was nagging him at the back of his mind. And as the minutes passed, he struggled to ignore it. The train rocked slightly as he sat there, trying to subconsciously make himself smaller by wrapping his arms around himself. He made sure to take up as little space as possible. And as the train came closer to his stop, Kurapika would become distracted.

** _Fate._ **

It was that damned word again. Instead of being scared of it, it just made him angry.

_ **Fate.** _

Why was it surfacing now of all times?

** _Fate._ **

It was getting quite annoying. But that little voice wasn't letting up, and it was clear to Kurapika that he'd have to face it head on first.

_**You'll see him again.**_ It said, being more clear now that Kurapika had focused on it more.

_ **It's fate.** _

_Fine._ He responded.

_It's fate. I'll see him again. But I won't see him now, or tomorrow, or two weeks from now. I won't see him until I need to. So you can shut up until then._

...

With that, the little voice went silent. It was as if its thirst for reassurance had been quenched. But Kurapika cursed himself. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew that now that he was mated, there would be no possible way for him to continue living without his other half. When you are bonded to someone, a piece of them becomes a part of you. When they are hurt, you feel it. When they are in danger, you feel it. When they are sick, you feel it... and when they are happy, you feel it. And as a part of yourself, you won't be able to go long periods being separated from them. You'll slowly lose your energy, your health will gradually deplete, and your mental state will decline if you don't connect with your other half for too long. 

Kurapika wasn't looking forward to it, but he knew that it was for his own good that he actually meet up with Chrollo once in a while. But in his mind, he had already planned out how these meetings would go.

_We would meet up for one week every month for my heat. And during that week, we are to stay in the same room... but we'll sleep in separate beds. And he is only allowed to set foot inside my nest when I need him. Any other times, he is to provide me with a piece of his clothing. That's it..._

Kurapika paused.

_Don't talk to me. Or touch me. Not unless you absolutely have to..._

As the train came to a stop, Kurapika took a peak at what the next stop would be so that he knew he'd be home soon. As he checked, he noted that he'd need to get off at the stop after the next one. But as he returned to the conversation in his head, he suddenly realized that what he had just said... he didn't really mean it. And he didn't want to admit this to himself. 

Unfortunately for him, this gave that annoying little voice reason to nag him again. Just when he was starting to enjoy the silence, it came back to remind him of his unbearable uncertainty.

_**You don't want that.**_ It began. Kurapika sighed out loud.

_I don't want to give him the satisfaction. He doesn't get the automatic right to me just because he placed this stupid mark on me._

_ **You want to be close to him. Close like before.** _

His memory briefly flashed back to when Chrollo soothed his aching cheek. When he helped him to the bathroom and prepared his bath. And for a brief moment, Kurapika felt happy that he'd have to stay in contact with this surprisingly gentle, mysterious stranger. But this wouldn't last for long, as he couldn't forget the reason he was currently on a dirty subway seat, sitting next to a snoring old man and an elderly woman who just kept mumbling to herself. He couldn't forget how he looked at that moment, as he could see his reflection in the windows very clearly. Nor could he forget who made him look like that. He couldn't forget the pain he felt as his body swayed in his seat with the train. He just couldn't forget. And it was these conflicting memories that really confused him. His uncertainty grew. But his resolve would soon solidify.

As the train came to a stop, Kurapika would finally put an indefinite pause to his thinking. Excitement bubbled up in his heart as he anticipated his return to his apartment. He watched the doors close again, and the next stop change to the one he would be getting off on. For once, he could look forward to something. 

Soon the train would reach his stop. Kurapika lifted himself out of his seat and stood in front of the door. He waited patiently for them to open. Through the windows on the door, he could see the few people waiting on the other side to get in. They were slightly illuminated by the train car lights, and many of them looked tired or drained... just like him. It finally convinced him to actually look around for a moment. The old man who he was sitting next to wore very old and torn clothes and had the appearance of a homeless person. The lady who kept mumbling to herself was actually praying with her hands held together. Some people on the car looked bored or unhappy. Some looked fine. And some looked like him...

The small scan of the area said something to Kurapika. He had never been here before. Yet, he blended in with the scene. Some of these people probably go through a lot every day. As the doors finally open, Kurapika stepped out onto the platform. But he stepped out with his head held up this time. 

_... I don't need to worry... I'll be just fine._

If these people had to go through just as much as he did, he could get through it. He could carry on with his life, just like them. He reassured himself that he'd be alright again. And this time, he really did believe it. With a new sense of independence, Kurapika continued the rest of his journey back home, leaving the subway station to catch a bus that should take him to the street of his apartment building.

With the look on his face more light and pleasant, Kurapika didn't get those looks of pity anymore. The most he got were looks that seemed to ask the question of "did you just roll out of bed like that?". The bus ride went smoothly and he was pleased that he took just the right amount of money from Chrollo's wallet. He found happiness and satisfaction that everything was all over now, and he would be in his home soon.

Kurapika watched through the window as the busy sidewalk full of people began to blur slightly. The sunrise was nearly finished and after a while, Kurapika began to recognize some things that indicated that he was almost home. The thought made him smile a bit, and his mind was clear for the first time since that faithful night. He got off at the stop just in front of the pharmacy, and as he walked up the sidewalk, he could see the stairs that led to his apartment building just barely.

Kurapika nearly skipped. His heart genuinely raced with excitement. 

_I'm home!_ He exclaimed.

_Finally..._

...

But then, as he got closer to the building, Kurapika could see moving boxes. They were all placed at the side of the building stairs, but he didn't see any moving trucks. 

_That's odd..._ he thought.

_I didn't know someone was moving out..._

There were a small number of tenants in the building. It was reasonably priced and from what he could tell, there were only about 12 apartment units in the building, including the landlord's unit. There were two people at the most in each unit, and the landlord actually lived with his elderly mother who was sick quite often with respiratory illnesses. Usually whenever anyone was planning to move out, you'd know about it at least a week in advance just from friendly conversation among neighbors. It just seemed odd to Kurapika that someone would suddenly be packing up and moving out like this. But he supposed that some things just don't reach him sometimes. Especially in times like this, when he isn't home for a few days in a row.

Taking one look at the boxes, Kurapika noted that they were still open and not taped up. He didn't pry, but thought that it was pretty odd.

_Maybe someone was getting evicted..._ he thought.

As he continued to enter the building, Kurapika immediately took note of a strange burnt smell. It wasn't too strong, but given his slightly heighten senses, he could pick up on it faintly. He didn't think too much of it. The tenants in apartment 103 did tend to burn things on occasion. It just seemed a bit odd that it was detectable even as he just entered the building.

Kurapika continued to walk through the building, going up the stairs to his floor and walking silently through the familiar empty hallways. It was awfully quiet. Usually, everyone was up around this time of day, talking or doing your typical morning routines and making at least a bit of noise that could be heard through the walls in the hallway. But this time, there was nothing, really. Not even the dog that would sometimes bark if he heard someone in the hall. 

"Hmm..." he hummed.

Kurapika became a bit uncertain now. These things were just slightly too out of the ordinary. But he didn't exactly know what to do about it, so he just continued, figuring that there had to be some kind of explanation for it. Finally reaching the hallway that his apartment unit was on, Kurapika focused on finally getting home. But as he looked down the hallway, he became even more confused.

In front of what should be his door, there were even more boxes. Police tape hung on the side of his door, looking to have been torn away on one side. As Kurapika approached his apartment door, he examined the scene to find that his things were packed into the boxes. He could hear slight movements coming from inside his apartment, and with a surprised gasp, he quickly entered, not even noticing that the door had been unlocked the entire time.

Inside, he saw that most of his things except for his furniture had been removed. There were some boxes beside his dining table, and there was movement in the bathroom. Kurapika's heart dropped instantly. And, caught off guard, a familiar voice had called out.

"Heyy Tony, if you're back with the truck, you can start taking the rest of the boxes out..."

The middle aged beta man had walked out of the bathroom with a small box in hand. He had a brown beard that had begun to grey, and he wore a brown knitted sweater with dark blue jeans. His hair was a brown and grey mess tied back into a lazy bun. His blue eyes peered at Kurapika with surprise, and he took in his appearance for a moment before speaking.

"..oh.. it's you." He said with an unsure tone.

Kurapika looked around the apartment a bit longer before his eyes met the man's. It took a second, but the man would choose to speak again before Kurapika did.

"I was wondering where you went without your phone... what the hell happened to you?" He said, walking over to the dining table to place the box down.

"Mr. Leon... what are you... doing?" He questioned, still in shock.

"..."

Mr. Leon was silent for a few seconds. Kurapika's expression turned to one of confusion and worry as he searched for any kind of answer in the older man's face. 

"... I'm sorry, Kurapika. But I'm going to have to ask you to leave... I.. started packing your stuff for you, because I didn't know when you'd be back... we're going to have to replace the stove over there.. or at least repair it. And the ventilation system in here is also damaged."

"What happened? Why are you..."

Kurapika took a look at the stove in the kitchen area of the apartment. There, he saw a heavily blackened and damaged stove top, with black splattered on the backsplash of the wall. On the front of the stove, there was also black. Kurapika took in the damaged scene, questions arising in his head as he stood there in silence.

"What..."

"You mean you don't know?" Mr. Leon asked all of a sudden.

"Didn't you leave it there yourself?" 

"... leave... leave it?"

"The pot. You left it on the stove. It was burning for a full 2 days."

_The pot..._

Suddenly, it all came back to him. The pot of chili he was making the night he got kidnapped... he hadn't gotten the chance to take it off the burner. 

"... a fire?" He asked in conclusion.

"Well, yeah... carbon dioxide poisoning first, though. Spread all throughout the building for a bit before we could investigate. Someone called the fire department and when they got here, they found that your apartment was on fire. Just the stove, though. But you know.. it could of spread to do more damage."

"Hmm..." he hummed. There was a very awkward and uncomfortable silence before one of them spoke again.

"... this is a violation of your lease, you know." 

... more silence.

"... but I didn't leave it there on purpose.."

Kurapika's heart raced at the implication that Mr. Leon was making. He looked at him as he took a seat in one of the nearby dining chairs, the sound of it scraping the floor a bit being the only sound to fill the room before Mr. Leon would break the silence.

"... 2 days. 2 whole days. You mean to tell me that you _accidentally _stopped in the middle of cooking and left your food there to burn for 2 whole days? What- did you suddenly forget that you were cooking or something? Was that it?"

Kurapika stays silent, unable to explain what had happened without it sounding like a made up excuse.

".. look. I know you aren't a bad guy. I know you probably didn't mean it... you're a hunter. You've got plenty of other places to stay... but you can't stay here. Not after this."

Mr. Leon got up from his seat to walk up to Kurapika, who was looking straight at him with slightly glowing red eyes.

"What do you mean I can't stay here? You can't just- _kick_ me out so suddenly like this!" 

Kurapika's voice trembled as his emotions began to swell up again. This was the last thing he would ever think he'd have to come home to. The image in his head of how he'd enjoy his time being home after such a rough few days away had suddenly been shattered with his harsh reality. He was being evicted. 

"You know... my mother almost died because of this. I came home to see her passed out, barely holding on. She's in the hospital now..."

Mr. Leon confessed the state of his mother rather hesitantly. It was clear to Kurapika that he was hurt. The small evidence of emotion in his facial features gave Kurapika the feeling that he needed to calm down a bit and not lash out on his landlord right now. He stared at the floor, feeling a but outraged at the situation and how it was being handled so unreasonably. Mr. Leon spoke again soon after that, his voice showing a slight bit of remorse.

"... All the other tenants were evacuated. I've had to pay for a couple days of hotel rooms for all of them because they can't come back home yet. Even if I was going to let you stay, you still would have to leave this unit. Your ventilation system is damaged and we have to replace your stove. You can't live under these conditions."

"..."

"... You've got a better situation than the rest of us, kid. You'll be fine. It'll take you no time to get approved for a new place. Hell, you could even buy a house upfront with the kind of business you're doing, if you REALLY wanted to..."

"... Yeah..."

"... I'm sorry... if you wanna take it to court, be my guest. But in situations like this, people like you don't win... and I can't have someone so careless living in my building."

That last line seemed to be particularly offending to Kurapika. In his head, he thought that there had to be something in the hunter tenant laws that would protect him from this sort of situation. But thinking about it again... he blamed himself for this. Yes, clearly, it wasn't all his fault. But if he had just been a bit more on guard than he was, he wouldn't have been kidnapped and wouldn't have left the chili on the burner. The sad tone in his landlord's voice spoke for how dangerous the situation was for his mother and everyone else. He couldn't exactly take the situation to court in good conscience knowing that innocent people's lives were in danger... but he didn't have anywhere else to go. And he couldn't imagine that he'd be able to find a place in such a short amount of time.

"... this isn't enough time... there has to be at least a 30 day notice, right?"

"..."

Mr. Leon sighed before walking past Kurapika with his hand smoothing over his hair.

"Well... consider this your 30 day notice... I'll pay for the storage and your hotel room until you find yourself a place. Hopefully in exchange, you don't end up wasting the time of either of us just trying to fight this battle. I'll even let you off the hook on compensation for damage repairs."

Kneeling down to pick up the boxes in the front of the door, Mr. Leon took a hold of the biggest and heaviest box.

"Naturally you don't have to give me this month's rent now. So, you've got an even weaker court case and an even stronger reason to take me up on that offer."

With that, he let out a small grunt as he lifted himself up, along with the box. Then, he turned down the hallway and looked back with his head turned towards Kurapika.

"Think about it. Call me if you need any help moving anything out and I'll send Tony up for you."

Just as he began to walk down the hall, a loud ringing sounded off. It echoed throughout the empty hallway and prompted Mr. Leon to stop in realization.

"Oh..." he said, shifting the box to one arm so that the other was free. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small, black flip-phone. The ringing got slightly louder as he pulled it out, but he held it out to Kurapika to allow him to answer the call.

"Here. It's your's. Its been ringing all morning." He explained.

Kurapika looked at the phone before taking it, only to flip it open immediately. He didn't even need to check the caller ID to press answer. He could tell who it was just from that small bit of information alone. As he brought the phone up to his ear, Mr. Leon started down the hall again, leaving Kurapika to talk in private.

"Hello..." he said, rather deflated.

Because nothing seemed to be going right, Kurapika felt like he just needed at least one thing to be the same. He answered, hoping that it would indeed be the same as it always is.

"KURAPIKAA!" A voice boomed from on the other side of the phone.

Kurapika mentally sighed. That was a relief. It would seem that his guess was spot on. Out of all three of his pack members, only one of them was annoying enough to call him during the week of his heat, and in the morning, no less. He was as loud as ever. But Kurapika was glad to see that there was at least one consistent thing that he could actually take comfort in.

\---

"WHY DON'T YOU EVER PICK UP YOUR PHONE!!"

Leorio held his phone in front of him as he deliberately yelled straight into it. He was sitting at his desk that had been covered in college medical books and school papers. The room he sat in was small but cozy, with the door slightly open to give the feel of more space. Leorio lived alone in his two bedroom apartment that he got to work in the city while he completed his medical school courses. He had hoped to gain the experience he needed to become a doctor there, as the city would have many opportunities for him. But things were just going a bit slow these days. He missed his pack. And, it was for this reason that he was calling Kurapika.

\---

"You know, you _are_ calling me during the week of my heat... and, you're also calling in the morning. Under regular circumstances, we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

"Yeah yeah." He said, dismissing Kurapika's complaints.

"What about the other times I call? You still don't pick up! What- don't you care about me? I'm your friend!!"

Kurapika rolled his eyes as he unknowingly smiles at Leorio's dramatic tone of voice. Holding the phone up to his ear with his shoulder, Kurapika walked into his apartment and towards the small box that Mr. Leon had sat on the table. Inside it were his few bath favors that he actually kept in the bathroom. To keep everything together in one place, he moved to the laundry area to get the other bath things he kept there and place them in the box.

\---

"What are you calling me so much for anyway?" Kurapika asked, disregarding Leorio's previous question.

"... well-"

Leorio set his pen down to rest in the middle crease of his text book. Then, he got up and left the room to sit in the small livingroom.

"It never hurts to check up on everyone once in a while. You're always such a workaholic, and Gon and Killua can get so involved in whatever they're up to that they forget about us."

"Mm... you have a point."

"Speaking of those two, I've actually got some news to share with you."

Leorio grabbed the TV remote that had been sitting on the coffee table. Turning it on, there seemed to be a news coverage of a freak accident involving many cars and a few casualties in the mix. He quickly turned down the volume and got up to go to the open kitchen where he'd grab a small bag of chips. After digging in and eating a chip, he casually continued what he wanted to say.

"Gon's planning on celebrating getting his hands on a copy of Greed Island."

".. Greed Island?"

"It's this game that he's convinced will help him get closer to finding his dad."

**CRUNCH!**

"It was this crazy expensive game that everybody wanted to get their hands on. Turns out, his dad actually left him a memory card for it."

"... could you stop talking with your mouth full of chips?"

**CRUNCH!**

"Killua says that they'll be in York Shin for a little while longer. They want to meet up again before they leave."

\---

Annoyed that Leorio had ignored his request, Kurapika sighed. But, the news was nice to hear. As he closed up the small box, Kurapika moved on to the next box. He opened his closet where he kept all his clothes, and was suddenly reminded of how he looked. On the closet door, there was a mirror that gave him a clear picture. He didn't look good. Not at all. And as Leorio continued to talk on the phone, Kurapika was lost in his head, remembering everything that had happened yet again. 

He looked at the dress and remembered how he was actually naked with no clothes of his own to wear before putting it on. He remembered that he had left his robe with Chrollo, as it was the only thing he was wearing when he was kidnapped. He remembered that underneath the collar of the dress was that dreadful mark on his neck that still hurt. And he remembered what happened to cause the slowly fading pain in his bottom that had previously made him to walk with a slight limp. 

With all these things suddenly coming to his attention again, his eyes began to water. Tears ran down his cheeks yet again as he listened to Leorio talk about Gon and Killua. He missed them. He'd like to see them again. If he could see them again, then he just might be able to feel good enough to go on with his life. Things were getting rougher by the minute. He craved a bit of familiarity right about now.

As he cried, Kurapika let a small sniffle escape him. That small sniffle turned into two, which turned into four. He wiped his tears away as he stared at himself in the mirror. On the other side of the phone, Leorio had suddenly stopped talking.

\---

"Kurapika? Are you... are you alright?"

"... yeah."

Leorio could tell that his response didn't tell the whole truth. He sat down the bag of chips and put his rambling aside in order to get a more genuine answer.

"... why are you crying?"

_Sniffle_

"It's nothing."

"It isn't nothing."

_...Sniffle_

"What happened?"

"..."

The line went silent for a moment. Leorio was starting to worry. He hadn't heard or seen Kurapika cry before. At least not all of a sudden like now. It was a clear sign that he was smart to call when he did. Kurapika was in need of a check up... badly, it would seem.

"Kurapika?" He called out, as the line had been silent for a bit too long.

"..."

"..."

"... I'm being evicted, Leorio..." _sniffle_...

...

_EVICTED?!_

"... I'm packing up my things right now..."

"..."

"..."

"... Tell me the address. I'll come over and help you."

\--- 

With the help of Leorio, Mr. Leon, and Tony, Kurapika was able to finish packing his things faster than he'd thought. He even had time before Leorio arrived to shower really quick and refresh himself. His hair was now neat again, his face clear of dried tear stains, his bite mark wound dressed, and his clothes the way he liked them. Most of the pain he was in had gone away with the warmth of the shower water, and Kurapika no longer walked with a limp. He felt better. He looked like himself again. With the last bit of his things finally packed and loaded into the moving truck, Kurapika climbed in the passenger's seat while Leorio sat in the driver's seat. They both let out a nice big sigh and sat in a short, comfortable silence before Kurapika spoke.

"... thanks for helping me out. Because of you and those other two, it got done way faster than it would have taken without you."

"Yeah... so, where are we going?"

"..."

"..."

"... I don't know. I guess we can take all this stuff to a storage facility and... keep it there for the time being... I can stay at a hotel until I get a place. It shouldn't be that bad as far as cost is concerned."

"..."

"..."

"... why don't we go get something to eat?"

"... Sure."

Leorio started the car and began to drive off into the light traffic on a long street. Turning on the radio, he adjusted the volume and changed the station to one that wasn't too annoying or too boring to listen to for the time being. 

"What are you in the mood for?" He asked as he looked out his window.

"It's lunch time now."

"... I'm not really in the mood for anything specific."

Kurapika's voice was polite, but it was his usual distant tone that he kept with everyone whenever something was wrong. Leorio had spent the most time with him out of any of his pack members. By now, he could pick up on the little things. If he had to be honest, he was definitely curious. It was a shock to have heard him cry over the phone like that... but to sit here with him in person and act like none of that even happened? That was something Leorio just wasn't okay with. 

"Nothing specific, huh?" He said rather suspiciously.

"... Let's see..."

Leorio took a look around the nearby stores. Some were cafes, others were fast food restaurants, and then you had stores that probably had a few snacks. But none of them looked particularly mood lifting or even appetizing to him. He searched his brain for some of the things Kurapika has expressed a liking to in the past. But he quickly realized that Kurapika... well, he never exactly sat down long enough to actually eat a meal with him before. There was still a few things that he didn't know about Kurapika, despite them being a part of the same pack and having spent so much time together. This lead him to consider his personality instead.

_What kind of foods do people like Kurapika enjoy?_

Leorio thought for a moment.

_... Sweets?_

Taking one more small glance at Kurapika, he turned quickly to make sure he didn't catch him staring. 

_Cake, maybe?..._

Leorio felt silly sitting in a movers truck and sneaking peaks at Kurapika from the corners of his eyes. But he couldn't help to be worried about him. He had been quiet for a while, and he even seemed a bit sad the way he just sat there looking out the window. Leorio wanted to know what happened. Why was he being evicted? And why did it make him cry? 

_... Maybe... it's his heat?_   
_... Nah._

Leorio quickly turned down that idea. Sure, Kurapika was an Omega. But he was one of the most badass Omegas he knew. Someone who could single handedly knock out one of the most dangerous criminals in the world like Kurapika did wouldn't be crying over an eviction, even if it did happen during the last couple days of his heat. He could safely assume that it must be something else... but at the same time, this made him worry even more. What could make someone as tough as Kurapika cry like that?

His curiosity grew. And, forgetting his previous inquiry, he figured he might as well ask him directly. As he stopped at a red light, Leorio leaned back in his seat and sighed. Then, he turned to Kurapika, taking in his distant gaze and feeling a bit nervous to ask with every second he spent looking at him. Kurapika didn't take his eyes away from the window. It was as if he were lost in his own thoughts. 

".. What are you thinking about?" He asked, awkwardly breaking the silence between them.

"Oh.. nothing really."

Kurapika's answer was quite typical of him. However he did look away from the window just to reply. And there it was, that same fake smile that Leorio knew hid something deeper behind a mask. It was exactly how he used to be. It was as if to say he was fine when he clearly wasn't.

_Sigh_

"... You don't cry so easily. In fact, for as long as I've known you, you've never shed even a single tear." He started.

Kurapika's expression faltered ever so slightly, revealing for a moment his true emotion. But unfortunately, Leorio didn't catch it, as he had turned to look out the window yet again. Leorio was afraid that he'd end up ignoring or avoiding the topic. But he knew that he wouldn't give up until he had an answer. And Kurapika knew it too.

"Why? What made you so upset that _you_, of all people, couldn't hold it in like you always do?"

Silence fell upon the two of them once again. Leorio had been scanning Kurapika's every movement for a sign of emotion. Any emotion. Something that was genuine, and not the mask that Kurapika always shows him. The silence carried on for a while, and by the one minute mark, the light had changed and Leorio would have to take his eyes off of Kurapika to continue driving. 

"..."

They said nothing for a while, and Leorio started to have thoughts to ask again later. But as soon as he begun to think about when later would be, Kurapika finally spoke.

"... I... I'm having a hard time controlling my emotions this time around. So yes, while this probably wouldn't be so bad any other time... I ended up losing my composure."

"Hmm... so you mean that it really is just your heat?"

"... Mm." Kurapika hummed in confirmation.

_Really... just his heat?_

Leorio hated to say it, but he didn't know much about Omegas in heat. He only knew what people told him. But as a Beta, he couldn't exactly smell the heat scent or pick up on any sort of smell that would indicate something else was afoot. It could be entirely possible that his heat was to blame... but was that really it? Could he trust Kurapika was telling the truth?

"... you know, you can tell me what's wrong. We're friends. We're a part of the same pack. You don't have to be so reserved and distant."

"I know."

"... You're telling me the truth? It's really just your heat?"

"..."

Kurapika went silent for a moment while Leorio took small and short glances at him, waiting for an answer.

"... No... well, yes. It's partly true. But that isn't the whole story."

"Then what _is_ the whole story?"

"..."

Leorio could sense that Kurapika was hesitant. He didn't mean to be pushy. He just wanted Kurapika to open up. He cared about him, and he knew that whatever Kurapika was going through, he'd be there to help him through it like he was supposed to be.

"I... I don't want to talk about it. Not right now... I just want to go back to living my life the way I always did. I'll have to adjust to a different living situation during the week of my heat... and part of my life won't ever be the same again. Right now, I just want to focus on the parts of my life that will always be the same..."

Leorio was surprised that he actually came out to speak a little more than just a sentence or two. He was surprised to hear the silent plea for him to give it a rest for now. It made him worry even more than before, and it even made him just that much more curious. 

"Part of your life won't ever be the same again?" He questioned.

"Were you that attached to that little apartment?"

"... that isn't what I meant."

Leorio sighed.

"Look... take your time. I won't press you on it anymore... but only if you promise that you won't distance yourself again."

"... distance myself? Is that what it looks like to you?"

Leorio paused for a moment.

"Ha! Are you kidding me?"

Leorio chuckled at how unaware of himself Kurapika was. It was funny to think that he was doing all these things unintentionally, or at the very least, unaware that it was effectively keeping everyone at a distance.

"You can't be a lone wolf. You lost that option after you joined our pack. So it's too late... you might as well embrace the fact that you have people who will bug the hell out of you to make sure you're alright."

"... hmm..."

"Answer your damn phone. We worry. All of us."

Kurapika's heart felt fuzzy. The unusual sappy moment alone with Leorio was a bit out of the ordinary, and it was hard to know exactly how to act or respond.

"... that's a bit ironic.." he finally said.

"I don't want you guys to worry about me. That's why I avoid burdening you with all my problems. Especially things that I have to sort out myself."

Leorio hummed in understanding. His expression had turned into one that almost looked sad or displeased.

"No. Don't do that. Tell us about your problems. Tell us what's bothering you. If you don't, how do we know how you're doing? Because there's no way you're always just _fine_. When you give us that crap all the time, we worry that you're not telling us anything. We worry that you aren't actually fine..."

"... yeah.. you're right..."

Yet another silent moment fell between them. But Leorio would now feel a lot more comfortable asking him some of his other questions. They both felt a sense of closeness that could only be described as the unmatched bond between pack members. And this feeling really got Kurapika thinking. It really made him grateful that his pack was composed of people who aren't afraid to dig deeper when faced with his reserved attitude and distant nature. Kurapika felt fortunate. He felt supported. And, he felt like anything could happen and it would be bearable as long as he had his pack.

"... so..." Leorio started again, breaking the silence once more. This time, there was less awkwardness than before.

"Why were you evicted? What happened?"

He'd imagine that Kurapika's job would allow for generous payment that would help Kurapika pay the bills on time no problem. But clearly that wasn't exactly the case. Or if it wasn't that, it could be that he somehow broke the lease terms. And with this being the most likely scenario, Leorio wanted to know what he did exactly. Kurapika was silent for a moment. It wasn't hesitation, but it was clear that he really had to think about it. It was as if he couldn't make much sense of it himself.

"... Uhm. Mr. Leon told me that there was a fire in my apartment unit." He explained, looking forward before looking down to his lap.

"It happened because the stove was left on for two whole days."

"What? That's it?!" Leorio asked in outrage.

Kurapika could tell that Leorio would probably be screaming in a few moments. As he continued to explain the situation, he made a mental note to be cautious of his driving should he forget what he was doing and swerve into another car.

"... There was food, and the food burned so much that it caused carbon dioxide to spread throughout the entire building... my landlord says that his mother could have died. He doesn't want to have such a careless tenant living in his building."

There was a lot of bullshit in this situation that Leorio couldn't help but point out. This had to be illegal. It had to be against some laws that were related. Who would kick out someone as responsible and reliable as Kurapika? And what heartless bastard would do it during an Omega's heat? Leorio was angry.

"THAT ASSHOLE!" He screamed.

"Let's turn around RIGHT NOW!"

"... Turn around?" Kurapika questioned.

"LEMME GIVE 'EM A PIECE OF MY MIND!"

Kurapika stayed composed and did not freak out by Leorio's sudden need to turn the truck around. But, he didn't see any reason for why they should do so now that they're already this far away. Besides... there's most likely no way to change the landlord's mind. Not after almost losing his mother due to what he presumed was careless misconduct on Kurapika's part. And that's not even to mention the fact that other tenants could very well have died too.

"Leorio... calm down." He said after Leorio had begun to make a U-turn.

"Don't bother. It isn't worth the hassle. I'll get a new place to live, and it'll be easy. I just need some time to find one."

Leorio gripped the stirring wheel with one hand and leaned on the door's windowsill with his free arm. His expression was one of annoyance, and his voice harbored a fed up tone that he used with Tonpa back at the Hunter exams or even Kurapika himself once before.

"But it isn't right. It can't be right... there's no way he can throw you out like that. Not over something like this."

Kurapika returned his gaze to the window. It had gotten a bit cloudy, and up ahead there were grey clouds that looked like they'd pour down any minute. He could see people walking on the sidewalks and small stores with a few cars parked in their parking lots. It was all oddly calming. Being in a car with one of his friends helped to make him feel better about his situation. Everything was fine now, for the most part. It was peaceful. There was no need to disturb this peace by sparking an argument about something that most likely won't change.

Kurapika listened to Leorio's complaints. He found it funny how he always seemed to be turned up to 100 over even the smallest things. He felt nostalgic, and it helped him to keep his mind off of the big change he's gone through. Once Leorio finally quieted down, Kurapika spoke with a gentle and patient voice that seemed to convey a sense of content with his current situation. 

"Let's keep going forward." He finally said.

"There's a cafe up ahead that serves these little strawberry cakes that I love so much. I'd like to go there. It's been a while."

Leorio stopped the truck in the midst of his U-turn when he heard Kurapika. He didn't sound very bothered about the eviction at all anymore. In fact, it seemed as though he had found peace with it, despite the injustice. Leorio would take Kurapika as a man of due justice and righting any wrong doings. The issue was serious enough to press further by all means. He didn't like how unfair it was. Especially for someone who doesn't deserve it.

"... are you sure?" He questioned, hoping Kurapika didn't mean it.

"Mhm."

Kurapika hummed in response. Leorio couldn't pick up the slightest uncertainty in his demeanor. Despite the things that he would have to do to get himself situated again, Kurapika seemed relaxed and unbothered. It was an odd contrast to how he would react to a similar situation with any other person.

"... why doesn't this bother you as much as it bothers me?"

Leorio was genuinely confused. He didn't want to let it go. But if Kurapika didn't feel the need to press this case further, he couldn't exactly do it on his behalf. 

"..." Kurapika thought about the question for a bit longer than he thought he would. But the answer was simple. He didn't want the situation to bother him any more than it already has.

"... Because the time I'd spend dwelling on what just happened isn't worth it. I'd rather use that time getting used to my new circumstances." He finally replied.

"No one wants to deal with case consultations and lawyers during their heat. No one wants to go through the stress of going to court during their post heat. No one wants to go back to work feeling more drained than before they took a week long break."

Kurapika spoke as if he was venting. It seemed to be more serious than he initially said it was. But Leorio suspected that he wasn't just referring to the eviction. He got the odd feeling that his words referred to something different. He was just missing the crucial context to put two and two together.

"All I want to do is relax and prepare for my post heat. For the rest of this week, I want to relax. I want to finally take the me-time that I didn't get to have this week."

_Hmm..._ Leorio hummed to himself.

_The me-time that I didn't get to have?_

"... come to think of it... where exactly did you go all of a sudden?" He asked in curiosity.

"Surely you'd be able to notice a fire when it happened if you were cooking and at home the whole time... so, you must've gone somewhere suddenly, right? What happened? Why'd you just up and leave?..."

Kurapika immediately tensed up at the rather specific questions. It hit right on the nail, and he had hoped he wouldn't have to explain. The memory of the sudden knock on his apartment door that night flashed through his mind. His heart began to race as he stayed silent, nervously shifting his fingers into his lap as he tried to keep relatively still.

Leorio noticed that his demeanor had changed quite a bit. He was surprised at how different it was from his calm and unbothered attitude just a moment ago.

"Hey..." he started again.

"If it makes you uncomfortable to talk about, you don't have to tell me."

"..."

"..."

The atmosphere had fallen into awkwardness yet again. With no desire to turn back anymore, Leorio took the opportunity to continue the truck down the path they'd been on. He mentally sighed. It would seem that the progress he had made in getting Kurapika to open up more had all been washed down the drain. He'd have to start at 0 again. The thought made him wish he had never even asked. Why'd he have to be so nosy? Why couldn't he have just taken what Kurapika gave him? Now, he wasn't sure how he would break the silence this time. 

_Nicely done..._ he mocked.

Now, there would be a longer stretch of silence than there had been before. Silence that Leorio hoped would be easily dealt with soon, after they had reached the small cafe that Kurapika had mentioned earlier. Unfortunately for Leorio, Kurapika hadn't described what the place looked like, nor what it was called. He internally cringed at having to ask him now. 

"..." He hesitated, trying to find a way to ask that wouldn't be too awkward for the situation.

_Damnit... this sucks!_

Kurapika gave no signs that he was planning to speak up. This meant that if they were going to get there, he'd have to ask him which of the few cafes on that street was the one he wanted to go to.

_Sigh... just do it. It can't get any worse, right?_

Gathering up the courage to actually speak, Leorio thought about how he'd ask the question. But a sudden sound had caught him completely off guard.

"Leorio..." 

Kurapika spoke first! The sound of his name being called seemed to surprise him more than it usually would. He visibly jumped. Suddenly, he didn't know how to respond. But luckily Kurapika wouldn't wait for him to acknowledge that he'd spoken just yet.

"... you've passed the cafe. It's the small one over there. The pale pink building."

As Kurapika pointed a finger at the building he had just passed, Leorio allowed his eyes to follow. Sure enough, he would have completely missed it if Kurapika hadn't said anything. There on the right side of the street stood two large red and brown bricked buildings. And sandwiched in between those two buildings was the tiny pale pink building. It had a white and pink striped shade right under the name of the cafe. In black cursive writing, the words "The Pink Lady" were delicately painted and decorated with white flowers all around the frame of the logo. The building itself looked like a repurposed house from the outside, with the entrance resembling a small porch and the window sills decorated with the same white flowers as the ones on the logo. It gave a refreshing feminine touch to its surroundings, being a lot lighter in comparison. It was as if the cloudy skies had decided to shine a ray of sunlight just on this tiny cafe building.

Leorio made a turn to redirect himself. Looking at the place more as he drove near, he couldn't help but notice how girly it was.

"That place?" He questioned in uncertainty.

"... yes."

"That place doesn't suit your appearance at all." 

Leorio was as blunt as ever in his remark. But it wasn't until after he had said it that he realized that he probably shouldn't have. He couldn't help but shoot an uncomfortable glance at Kurapika to take in his reaction. But it wasn't what he was expecting. 

"Haha..." Kurapika chuckled.

"... I guess you're right."

The sound of Kurapika's laughter seemed to diffuse the awkwardness between them. Leorio felt a weight had been lifted, and he was able to relax again as he parked the truck on the side of the road. 

"The Pink Lady?" He read out loud, giving the building an odd look.

"That's the name of a cocktail drink. What made you visit this place out of all the other more normal cafes on this street?"

As Leorio spoke, Kurapika had begun to undo his seat belt.

"... it's an odd story, actually. I came here on the very first day that I moved to this city."

The two of them would soon step out of the truck and onto the sidewalk where they take a couple more steps toward the front entrance of the building.

"It was a cloudy day, just like this one. And I didn't know my way around very well yet." He continued.

"All of a sudden, it began to pour. I ran onto the porch here just to keep from getting soaked."

Leorio and Kurapika took a step onto the porch of the building. Being closer to it now, Leorio felt especially like they were on a residential property. He kept quiet and listened to Kurapika's story, hoping that he hadn't made a mistake about the cafe.

"... and then I knocked on the door here, just because I didn't want to intrude. I thought this was someone's house, then. But when I knocked..."

Kurapika then knocked three times on the front door. And, almost immediately after, a small Omega woman dressed in a light beige maid's outfit opened the door. The dull light from outside contrasts beautifully with the warm light on the inside of the cafe. It illuminated her brown skin from behind, giving the illusion that she was glowing. Her dark hair was braided and her expression showed a slight shock as she took in the sight of the two people in front of her.

"Kurapika!" She exclaimed.

"Welcome back!"

Her voice was soft and melodic and her movements were elegant. She had a polite and proper air about her that was very welcoming, even to Leorio. As she stepped aside to let the two in, Kurapika would smile fondly at her. He seemed to be quite familiar with her. It was a nice surprise to Leorio, considering he was usually too reserved to make acquaintances when Gon wasn't around.

As they stepped inside the cafe, light classical music could be heard in the background. Inside the cafe was pink and white flower themed tea sets and table decor. The floor was a white marble base with a pink rose circular pattern in each tile. The entire place smelled of sweet tea, roses, and cake. There were five tables in the main area, three of which had parties of 4 already seated and chattering away. Catering to those tables were three girls dressed in the same maid's outfit as the omega that had greeted them. 

"Here, I'll show you to your usual table."

Leorio looked around the place in confusion. He didn't get why this was a place Kurapika frequented enough to even be close with the staff here. It was a very stereotypical thing for an Omega to like. Pink, sweet, and dainty. All words which were not used to describe Kurapika. But he had to admit that the atmosphere was very different from other cafes. This place felt much more personalized and homey. The people there seemed to all warmly welcome each other, with people of all three secondary genders getting along in perfect harmony. At one of the tables there was a large, muscular Alpha man sitting next to the tiniest omega girl Leorio has ever seen. They were both holding a teacup and eating tiny cupcakes, chatting away like their differences weren't as obvious as the sun was bright. In reality, that tiny Omega would probably be trembling in fear to be sitting next to such an Alpha if they were anywhere else but in this cafe. There were actually Omega and Alpha staff waiting on tables as well, instead of just Betas like in any other restaurant he has been to. It was as if the building was a door to a world where your gender actually didn't matter at all.

"Can I start you off with some tea? An order of the new commer's special for your friend, perhaps?" She asked as she took away two of the four menus sitting on the table.

"Some tea would be fine, please." Kurapika replied.

"I don't think Leorio would enjoy the special."

With that, the girl took out a pen and pad from her apron pocket to prepare herself to write down the order.

"And will you be having your usual? Shall I place an order for two?" She asked, writing on her pad.

"Ah, just one please. We'll need some more time to complete our order."

"Got it!"

After that, the girl placed the pen and pad back into her apron pocket and bowed slightly at the two of them before speaking again.

"I'll be back to take the rest of your order shortly!"

With that, she walked away to the back of the main area where there was a door with a sign that said "employees only". She disappeared behind it, and the two were left alone again.

"... so..." Leorio started as he picked up the menu in front of him.

"What's up with this place?" 

Leorio couldn't put his finger on why this place felt so different from any other place. The only thing that he could admit was the fact that being there seemed to be a lot more pleasant than he'd expected. At first glance, it looked like a place that would only welcome Omegas or female Betas. He didn't even think he'd look like he'd fit in there. But oddly enough, everyone blended in nicely. He didn't look out of place, and neither did Kurapika.

"When I first came here, I thought for sure that it would be a one time thing. But the atmosphere here just felt much different from other places." Kurapika began.

"There were no other customers but me at the time, and so naturally I got to know the owner a bit more. Now, she's almost always so busy, and I only ever get to see Bunny, our waitress. She was the only one working here back then."

Leorio listened to Kurapika's story while he looked through the menu items. Written on a small chalkboard piece was the tea that they'd be serving that day. Under that was a list of lunch items and cold drinks, and under that was a list of cakes. But on the next page, there was something that Leorio didn't expect.

"This cafe utilizes scent to help the customers feel at ease. There is a scent neutralizer that works for all scents. So no one's scent can affect another's mood or interfere with the other scents you see in the menu."

As Kurapika explained, Leorio went through the next page and suddenly understood what he was reading. There was a list of scents that you could request for your table, and it was especially free. 

"Hold on now..." He said after a while.

"What? A scent neutralizer that works for _all_ scents?"

It didn't really make sense to him. Alpha scents are drastically different from Omega scents, and each person has their own unique scent. It would be almost impossible to neutralize them at the same time without creating a disgusting smell that would neutralize nothing but effectively clear the area of any person who valued their nose. Leorio was confused. If the owner of this establishment somehow figured out a mixture that would work so seamlessly this way, why weren't they trying to patent and sell it? Because in his opinion, he wouldn't miss any chance to get rich off of this brilliant idea.

"The owner of the Pink Lady is a nen specialist. A Beta with the unique ability to neutralize multiple scents at the same time." Kurapika explained.

"It's how her ability works. Better than any traditional scent neutralizer. Those only cater to one specific scent, but her's doesn't have that set back."

Leorio sat back in his seat and continued to browse the menu's options. 

"The neutralizer doesn't have its own scent. So, customers can use the scent bombs you see on the next page of the menu. There are different types and they each have a different effect on your mood. It's one of my favorite things about this cafe."

After Kurapika had finished explaining everything, Bunny had already come out of the employees only door with a tray in hand. It was a simple gold and silver tray that held a floral teapot and matching teacups. There were also sugar cube stacks, two small porcelain cream pourers that held warm milk in one and warm honey in the other, and a small pink and white strawberry shaped cake with whipped cream and pink powder on top. She carried it gracefully over to the table and sat the tray in the center.

"Here is today's Sweet Cinnamon Milk tea and your usual strawberry mini cake." She announced, setting saucers and tea cups in front of the both of them. 

Leorio took a look at the beautifully crafted teapot, with its simple depictions of pale colored roses all slightly lined with gold on the edges of the art and the rim of the pot. The teacups all had smaller sizes of the flowers on them with the same gold lining and a classic tapering teacup shape. It all looked too delicate to even touch to him. But Bunny had already begun to pour the cinnamon and vanilla oolong tea into each teacup. She then poured the warm milk, and placed the strawberry cake in front of Kurapika, allowing them to have access to the rest of the items on the tray so that they could fix their tea as they'd prefer it. After that, she took out her pen and pad once more, ready to take the rest of their order.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked politely.

Leorio had been snapped out of the trance he was in. Staring at all these fancy things made him feel as though he needed to appreciate it, or else he'd be paying a handsome sum without really knowing where that money went to. He hadn't even thought much of what he'd order yet, and would quickly make a choice just to save his waitress the time.

"Ah-" he stuttered.

Leorio quickly glanced over what was listed under the lunch section and chose the grilled chicken and bacon club sandwich that he knew he would probably like just from the picture alone. 

"I'll have the number three on white bread, please." He said politely, looking to Bunny as she quickly wrote down his order.

After putting her pen and pad away, Bunny took both of the menus off of the table and disappeared behind the employees only door once again. With nothing left to do but enjoy their tea, Leorio lifted his teacup and took a sip, immediately taking a liking to the homey flavor of a warm cinnamon and milk combination. 

Kurapika had dropped two sugar cubes and a drizzle of honey in his teacup before he would take his first sip. Leorio could do without the added sweetness. But he could definitely see the difference in Kurapika's behavior. Before, he had a very stressed air about him. It was clear that there was a lot more going on than just evictions and heats. But now that he was here, Kurapika seemed more relaxed and less tense. He probably had briefly forgotten the events that took place just moments ago, and currently focused on nothing but the comfort and familiarity of this cafe. It was nice to see in the end. 

As the only Beta (with the exception of Killua, who could turn out to be one later on), Leorio felt responsible to help with the inner balance of his pack. That meant taking care of the Omegas and reporting to the leading Alpha. And since Gon hasn't fully matured as an Alpha yet, Leorio felt especially inclined to keep everyone else happy. That meant less time for Gon to have to spend tending to his pack members and more time he would get to potentially expand his pack. Naturally, hearing that one of his pack members weren't doing so hot would be a testament to how lacking Leorio was in his duties. He wanted to make sure that Kurapika was truly alright, not only because he genuinely cares, but because it's his job to.

As Kurapika began to eat his cake, the expression on his face turned to a more happy and pleasant one. And this was what eased Leorio of his own stress. His instincts had reassured him that he could relax now, because the Omega is clearly happy. But that stress would soon return when he realized that after they are to leave the cafe, Kurapika would once again be put into an uncomfortable situation. This was enough for him to return to the conversation of what he was to do now that he was... essentially homeless.

_Homeless..._ The word echoed through Leorio's mind.

Surely Kurapika's situation wasn't nearly as dire as others who don't even have the means for a hotel to take shelter in. But the idea still bothered him. Kurapika had a job that could be very energy consuming, and it was best that he maintained a stable living situation in order to continue to deliver his top working performance. Not to mention that the week of his heat was not yet over. If there was any way he could help Kurapika and lessen the stress he'd endure, he wanted to know. 

"... How long do you think it'll take for you to get another place?" He asked after a small stretch of silence.

Kurapika was in the midst of eating his cake. The question had caught him off guard.

"Ah... uhm."

After swallowing the bite he had taken, Kurapika took a napkin from the table and wiped his mouth of any embarrassing crumbs.

"... I don't know. I haven't been looking for a place lately. This was very sudden."

This statement had reinstated the previous anger he felt about how unfair the whole thing was. Laws were in place precisely for this reason. So that people were not thrown out so suddenly and put in a compromising situation like having to find new storage and shelter elsewhere. Leorio sighed and placed an elbow on the table, resting his chin in his palm. 

"This is bullshit." He said.

"... Don't stress so much over it."

Kurapika sat his teacup down and tried to reassure Leorio that things would be fine in the end.

"Mr. Leon told me he'd pay for 30 days of the hotel room and storage. So I have 30 days. That should be enough time if I start looking now."

"And what if you can't find a place by then?"

"..."

Kurapika paused for a bit, taking a sip of his tea before setting down the teacup again and picking up the fork he was using to eat his cake. He poked his fork at the cake for a bit before finally cutting a piece off to eat.

"I'll find one by then." He finally muttered out.

"Stop worrying so much. I'll be fine."

"Kurapika, you never know how people are going to screw you over in the future. Just look at where you are right now."

Kurapika's mind briefly flashed between all the things that have happened so far this week. It all made him frown, because Leorio definitely had a point. Mr. Leon was a trustworthy person, but he didn't expect him to be so unreasonable about the whole situation. Who was to say that he wouldn't also cut him off prematurely on his hotel room and storage for some reason or another?

_... Maybe I should press this issue after all... _ he thought to himself.

The idea of going to court about it seemed to be something worth considering again. But all the things he'd need to do to actually prepare for it would be much too stressful right now. If he was going to do anything, it'd have to be well after the week was over. And even then, he still didn't know how his body would react to the immense amount of stress he's been through during his heat. More things to stress over can't be good for him. And that was something that even he knew not to be stubborn about.

"All I'm saying is that you should at least have a back up plan. Have something you know you can fall back on if things don't go the way they should."

"..." Kurapika looked up at Leorio for a moment before eating more of his cake.

"I'll think of something." 

"...alright."

Even though Leorio had taken his word quite easily, Kurapika knew that he was still worried and not very convinced about what he just said. However, the conversation was cut short when Bunny arrived at their table again to serve Leorio his club sandwich.

The two finished their food in silence. It was the first time Kurapika ever really felt so uneasy in one of the only places he'd normally come to relax. Nonetheless, he enjoyed visiting again. And he was happy to have been able to reminisce and surround himself with nostalgic things that lifted his mood. Leorio and Kurapika split the bill and left Bunny a tip as she showed them out.

"Please come again!" She shouted as they went out of the door.

\---

After hauling his things from out of the truck, Kurapika felt exhausted. It was nearly night now, and he certainly had a very long and emotionally exhausting day. All he wanted to do now was sleep. And that's all he'd do until his week was over. The [hotel room ](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/55/5c/b2/555cb25a1baa5a6621262fcda5686827--hotel-copenhagen-open-closets.jpg)was small and clean, and it reminded him of his apartment. There were plenty hangers for him to hang up his suits for work and enough space to store his shoes and other items. There was a small round desk where he could sit to eat, a mini fridge that he could keep microwavable foods in, and a small battery powered coffee maker next to the microwave. The bathroom had a shower and some nice counter space on the sink. The mirror was large and clear, and there was a dimming slider for the light that Kurapika thought would come in handy at night. He was satisfied with the room's ability to cater to all his basic needs. Now, all he'd need to do was find a new home. But he'd worry about that later.

It took him no time at all to start preparing to go to bed. He began with the all important shower, and he was grateful for the luxury of being able to take as long as he wanted this time. Opting to use his own body wash and shampoo, he even went on to wash his hair, which he just didn't have time to do earlier. His usual 10 minute shower was generously stretched out to be 25 minutes as he enjoyed the warm water and familiar scent. After getting out, he would blow dry his hair and begin his usual night routine before putting on his pajamas and plopping himself onto the bed, letting out the biggest and loudest sigh he's made all day.

**Ding! Ding ding!**

Just as he began to move for the remote to the TV, Kurapika's phone had gone off. Someone had texted him a couple times in a row. For a moment he thought to just check it in the morning, but he would soon realize that it was probably Leorio texting to check up on him. Stretching over to the nightstand next to the bed, he grabbed his phone and checked the messages.

Leorio  
\- I hope you were able to settle in okay.  
\- Don't forget, we'll be meeting up with Gon and Killua on the 15th at Willows Park.  
\- And don't ignore me!

Kurapika chuckled at the irony as he texted his response.

Kurapika   
\- Everything's fine. I won't forget... stop worrying so much. Okay?

Leorio  
\- I have to make sure.

Kurapika   
\- I'll be at Willows Park on the 15th.  
\- Promise.

Leorio   
\- Good.

Kurapika   
\- Better?

Leorio   
\- Yeah

Kurapika   
\- Alright then. I'll see you next week.  
\- Good night

Leorio   
\- Yeah  
\- Good night!

With that, Kurapika put his phone on the charger, turned on the TV and turned off the light. Then, he got under the blankets and watched supernatural stories until he fell asleep.

But it seemed that in trying to avoid that one important topic today, he actually made it manifest elsewhere. His mating with Chrollo and how it really made him feel was something that needed to be discussed, if for no other reason than to have some sort of closure. It was something that his subconscious refused to ignore. And it would be the one thing keeping him from getting any sleep for the next four days.

\---

The next day, Kurapika planned to just stay in bed. He wanted to take time to himself and get the rest he so desperately needed... but being alone had its downsides, and one of them was the fact that he couldn't help but think about his bond mark. It still hurt, but was beginning to heal. And it reminded him of how confused he was in his feelings about Chrollo. 

Kurapika had gotten up to fix himself a bowl of cereal. He didn't bring any books with him, so he had nothing to read until he finally felt like going out to the library or a book store. And because of this, he would just get back in bed and mindlessly surf the TV channels for something interesting to watch.

Unfortunately for him, his lack of interest in the shows playing for the entirety of the morning became the main cause for his mind to wander. And wander back to the dreaded topic it did.

_ **Fate.** _

That damned word had slithered its way into his mind again to remind him of the mate that he now has but didn't ask for. Kurapika mentally sighed as he attempted to ignore the little voice.

The situation he's found himself in is more complicated than Kurapika cared for it to be. His logical and reasonable mind would tell him that there is no need to consider being closer with someone like Chrollo. But against that better judgment, his heart wants the opposite. His conflicting thoughts restart the war he found himself in when he was still at the other hotel.

One part of him can't forget the wrongs that his mate has done. He could never imagine accepting someone who would violate an important aspect of his life so casually into his world. His logical mind tells him that someone like that can't possibly have good intent. He believes that Chrollo was just one of many who would dare treat an Omega as if they were objects. And he was convinced that this was all Chrollo had in mind when he did the things he's done.

But like a counter argument, his heart urges him to remember the single moment when everything about Chrollo's intention took a more genuine turn. He became so angry about his compromised safety that he bore his fangs at a member of his own pack. He was so concerned for Kurapika that he personally made sure to tend to his needs. And he was so worried that he'd make his chances even worse that he'd actively take steps to undo the harm he's done...

But the strongest argument would be what Kurapika felt himself. The sudden connection that caused that drastic change in Chrollo. 

No longer paying attention to the TV, Kurapika went back to that memory. And in doing so, he genuinely felt happy. He would even admit this wholeheartedly. That moment when they peered into each other's eyes and felt as though they've completed a puzzle. It felt so natural to be with him in that moment. And that feeling seemed to surpass all logic, making it the hardest thing to combat.

In that moment, Kurapika felt as though that man could do any amount of horrible things. He could commit mass murder, instigate wars and doom the earth. But he'd still feel safe with him. And he'd still feel complete. And this simple feeling is what scared him. It made the least bit of sense to him out of anything else. And this was because he couldn't understand how someone so bad could make him feel so good.

_... what the hell is wrong with me?_ He questioned himself.

He simply couldn't understand why he feels that Chrollo is not one to try and hurt him. He couldn't understand what made him so certain of his true feelings, when Chrollo has proven him wrong already.

_ **Fate.** _

_... Fate?_

_... what is that supposed to mean?_

As he goes deeper into his thoughts, Kurapika effectively zoned out of reality to ask the important question that would start the discussion that he needed to have.

_What does fate have to do with any of it?_

Fate was nothing but an idea. It had no true, scientific base in this context. Yet that little voice feels the need to heavily emphasize it. 

** _Fate. Fate is the reason you are certain. Fate is the cause of his change. You feel complete when you are with him because it is your fate._ **

Kurapika became frustrated with himself and quickly snapped back into reality. He forced the little voice into silence.

"Why do you have to be so ridiculous..." he mumbles to himself.

Kurapika refused to listen. It just didn't make sense to him...

_... so I should forgive the mark he put on me because of some superficial thing like fate?_

The little voice said nothing.

_I don't care if it's fate... I wasn't ready to be mated. And he knew that I didn't want that yet_. He continued.

_So why should I forgive him? And why should I be forced to choose someone whose ruined my life in just a couple days... someone with no regard for my own wishes to remain unmarked..._

The voice is silent for a moment. But as Kurapika begins to dismiss the conversation all together, it starts up again in a frenzy.

_**Chrollo.**_ It goes.

_**Chrollo. Go to Chrollo. Talk to Chrollo.**_ it goes on.

_... I refuse..._

_ **All is not clear because your bond is not complete...** _

Kurapika's heart sunk at the implications that the little voice was making. 

_Not complete?_

** _Go to Chrollo._ **

Suddenly, Kurapika had the urge to talk to Chrollo again. But he'd ignore that urge. And for the next four days, Kurapika would have the same conversation with himself. Each ending with the same command.

** _Go to Chrollo... go to Chrollo..._ **

Every morning and every night, the voice nagged at him any chance it got. And it was starting to drive him crazy. Four days should of been plenty of time to get the rest and the mental break he needed in order to be at his best come Monday. But sadly, it was almost as stressful as the previous half of his heat. Kurapika returned to work feeling exhausted. He didn't do any of the relaxing he was supposed to do that week.

\---

Monday morning, Kurapika arrived at his agency dressed in his usual suit and tie. His hair was neat and he looked well kept... but the color in his face was muted and dull. The expression he wore just screamed "Life is a bitch..." but he was there nonetheless. And with a gigantic cup of coffee in his hand, he checked in and headed for the room where he'd soon receive his mission for the day.

As a bodyguard, it was most fitting for him to take on missions that were more long term. It would be a lot better on him month to month, both financially and mentally. And he even reckoned that it could of solved his current housing dilemma. But for the sake of learning and gaining experience, he chose to do his job in a way that would expose him to all kinds of situations.

It was no surprise for Kurapika to be such a perfectionist. He was the type to dwell on something until it was at its utmost quality. And this held true both in his everyday life and his skill as a nen user. He would not apply himself to a long term mission until he was nearly perfect at doing what he does. And to get there, he felt that he needed to be able to experience as many situations as he could.

The building was fairly quiet. But that was to be expected so early in the day. Kurapika noticed that some people he saw regularly at the agency had already gotten their coffee and were happily conversing in a corner of the room. He kept his distance, but entered anyway. 

The smell of the room made him glad to be back. It was a smell that reminded him just how capable he was to have gotten to where he is today. He sat down in the chair farthest from the entrance and waited patiently for 10 o'clock to roll by. But not before realizing that he wasn't off the hook just because he was at work again.

** _... Chrollo._ **

As soon as he took a seat, that man's name pops into his head. Kurapika sighed outloud, already sick of the restlessness of that little voice before it even got the chance to do much that day. With him being a bit early, he had about two hours to wait. And those two hours would probably be full of irritating phrases that won't stop swimming around in his head for anything.

_ **Go to him. Go to Chrollo.** _

_... I can't. I need to work now. I'll go to him when I have the time._

_ **If you don't go now, it will hurt you later.** _

_Whatever it is that I need to talk to him about, surely it can wait._

** _It can't wait._ **

...

_Shut up._

_ **Go now. Go to him. Go. Go. Go. Go...** _

_ **Go to Chrollo. Go to him now.** _   
_ **Go.** _   
_ **Go.** _   
_ **Go!** _

_Oh. My. God._

_ **Go to Chrollo.** _   
_ **Chrollo.** _   
_ **Go now.** _

_Someone kill me. Please._

_ **Go to Chrollo right now.** _

_UuaaAAAAGGHH-_

"Good morning, Kurapika."

Suddenly, a familiar voice interrupted the beginnings of Kurapika's mental war against that annoying little voice. The only way to escape it was to be occupied with something else. And he was thankful for whoever it was that decided to speak to him, as they've given him his sanity back.

Kurapika quickly snapped out of it and looked up to see who it was that said good morning. But he should have known by her voice alone that it was Melody. He must have looked so exhausted and put off, because her small smile had suddenly disappeared the moment he showed his face.

"Are you feeling alright?" She quickly asks in response to his zombie-like expression.

"... Good morning, Melody." He replied.

"I'm quite alright, actually."

Melody took a look at Kurapika for a good minute as he shot her one of his infamous truth masking smiles. Even though he knew that she could tell he wasn't telling the truth, he still felt as though it was easier to just say he was fine. It required no effort and it kept others out of his business. 

"How come you didn't enjoy your week off?" She asked after a small pause.

_Damn... she caught on immediately..._

Melody's ability was truly amazing. In just a few exchanged words, she now knew that he was stressed out and tired both from the sound of his heartbeat and the look on his face.

"You don't seem to have done any relaxing at all... even right now."

"... Is it that obvious?"

"Well, not exactly."

Melody sat down next to Kurapika, listening to his heartbeat to try and get a better reading of what he's been dealing with all week. 

It was a shame that someone like Kurapika couldn't get the rest he needed during the time he needed it the most. So naturally, Melody worried for his health and how he'd get through the rest of the month. He was a young and stubborn boy who refused to take days off and have a break for the sake of his sanity. So she relied on the heat breaks to ease her own worries for him. There was no way that an Omega in heat would allow anything to stress them out. But it seemed that Kurapika had been stressed out all week.

"... I hear the heartbeat of someone whose lost a lot of control over his life." She said after a while.

"You're very tired. But you won't be able to rest until you have that control back."

Kurapika took a large sip of his coffee as he listened to how accurate Melody's assumptions were. However, he stayed silent and didn't bother to comment.

"..."

"... I won't ask for any details. I'd just like to know how I can help you feel better."

Kurapika gave Melody a genuine smile. He appreciated her patience and kindness. It was a refreshingly different kind of care than Leorio's, whose method was to scream your ear off and push the topic until you can't stand him asking anymore. It was as if she could tell what he was thinking just from his silence. He didn't want to go into what exactly transpired during the week of his heat.

"Don't worry about me." He said politely.

"You've done a lot for me already."

"... You should be more careful with the mission you decide on taking today."

Kurapika paused in the middle of his sip of coffee.

"Why should I be careful?"

Melody could sense his anticipation. She wondered if he was expecting for something to happen anyway, or if it was simply him having been conditioned to expect more things to go wrong. In am effort to ease his anxiety, she tried to clarify what she meant.

"... You don't seem to have much energy to take on the challenging tasks that you're used to doing." She finally explained.

"We've still got a little bit less than two hours left. Why don't you take the time and rest now?"

As much as Kurapika would love to, there were two very important issues that wouldn't allow him to do that. One is the fact that sleeping at your work place was unprofessional, and the other was simply that he knew the little voice was going to keep him from getting any of that rest anyway.

"... I think I'll be alright." He decided.

"It's my first day back from a week of being off. It'd look bad if I was caught sleeping here of all places."

Melody's expression turned into a look of uneasiness as she heard Kurapika's heartbeat change. 

"Is there something actively keeping you from getting any rest?"

_Sigh..._

_It's almost as if she can hear my thoughts... I can't hide anything from her._

Kurapika took an even larger sip of coffee, finishing it off just barely.

"... just restless thoughts. Nothing to be concerned about."

Melody continued to listen to Kurapika's heartbeat. It's pattern told her exactly how uncomfortable he was, both about what exactly was bothering him and sharing it with her. She concluded that it must be something very private and rather complicated.

"... would you mind if I play a song for you?" She asked after a couple seconds.

It was clear to her that she should stop asking for his sake. The specifics hardly mattered anyway. All that matters was that Kurapika relaxes enough to be ready to work with a focused mind. Otherwise, she feared he might get hurt in some way and jeopardize his wellbeing and his mission.

Kurapika just sat there for a moment, as if he were in deep thought. His demeanor seemed calm, but Melody could tell that he was actually pretty restless and distracted. It wasn't that he was in deep thought... it was more like he was sluggish. She waited for his response, hoping that he'd allow her to help him calm his nerves and hopefully relieve him of those thoughts, even if for just a little while.

"I'd like that." He finally replied after some time.

"But... I don't think it'd be very effective. After all, the issues are still unsolved. And that fact alone will be enough to make your efforts be in vain."

Melody sat back in her seat.

"Music can calm even the most persistent thoughts. If you can't rest because of that, then just a minute will be enough to give you relief. I think it's worth a try, for the sake of your health."

Kurapika pondered over whether it was worth Melody's time and effort. Her flute was beautiful and never failed to calm him down. He just hoped that it would be enough to calm even that pesky little voice that was the reason for why he was so tired... at least, that's what he assumed to be the reason. Considering Melody's words, Kurapika would decide to give it a try. But he preferred it be in relative privacy.

"Alright... let's give it a try. But only for a couple minutes."

With that, Kurapika lifted himself from his seat and made his way to the waiting room just outside the lounge they were currently in. As potential clients don't start to come in until around 9 o'clock to sit in the waiting room, it served as the perfect place to take a minute and enjoy a calming 3 minutes of Melody's flute. She followed him, and they disappeared behind the light wooden door leading into an empty waiting room for a brief moment.

"... We've only been talking about how my week went." Kurapika began after they entered the waiting room.

"But I'd like to know how your's went as well. I hope your missions went smoothly."

Kurapika casually changed the conversation to a more comfortable topic in attempts to refrain from revealing the cause of his tiredness and lack of focus. He took a seat in a chair as Melody took to stand a reasonable distance in front of him.

"Actually, my missions last week were quite uneventful. It's always so... lacking, when you aren't here." She admitted.

"Lacking?"

"... I mean usually, I have someone to talk to during the job and such when you're around. And I enjoy my conversations with you."

As she speaks, Melody takes out her flute.

"But when you aren't there, it's as if I have no way of passing time other than to count the minutes that pass by... it's just a lot better doing jobs like this with a friend. That's all." She explains.

Kurapika listened with intrest. It made him feel glad that Melody confided in him to relieve her of boredom or loneliness. She certainly deserved it, as she is always the kind of person who would go out of their way to help just out of the kindness of their heart. Any help or service he can be for her was fine with him. He saw it as a way to thank her for her kind and gentle nature.

Kurapika hums to himself.

"I wish there were more ways that I could be of some help to you. You've done so much for me that at this rate, it's possible I may never be able to fully repay you for everything."

Melody chuckles as she holds her flute into position, lifting it to her mouth.

"All I will ever need is for my friends to be well. That alone will be more than enough. There is no need to repay me for what I _should_ be doing for someone in need."

With that, Melody began to play her flute. The smooth flow of the notes and the whimsical sound of the song brought Kurapika's nerves to a rest. His mind didn't wonder back to Chrollo or the eviction from last week. It was finally at peace. The little voice was quiet, and his stress levels began to decline.

Kurapika closed his eyes and sat back into his chair as he listened to the song. For the first time in days, he was able to relax. And even if in the back of his mind there were still things to worry about, this fact didn't interrupt his peace. It was like a massage for his mind. Calming, relaxing, and extremely effective. With all the worries that had been keeping him up so much, he didn't realize just how tired he really was until now. And he slowly began to drift to sleep, having only been listening for one minute.

Melody observed the sound of Kurapika's heartbeat as she played in order to make sure that it was indeed helping him relax. But she found something unusual about it. Kurapika normally had a resting heart rate of about 50 beats per minute. She assumed that the low rate was a result of his fitness as a well trained martial artist and nen user. But as he sat in front of her, his heart rate was closer to 80 beats per minute. 

He was clearly resting and had done no significant movement to warrant that high of an increase in his heart rate. 

_... How odd... maybe it's the caffeine from the cup of coffee he had earlier?_ she thought to herself.

_... but that was just a moment ago. Coffee doesn't affect your heartrate that quickly, and certainly not that significantly._

With the three minutes of the song having already passed, Kurapika had just barely began to slip into a quick nap. Melody supposed that it wouldn't hurt to bump up the time to six minutes. She continued to play her flute while she went through all the sensible reasons for why his heart rate had made such a large leap.

_Maybe the song isn't working as well as it usually does?_

Melody took a look at Kurapika, who had now slumped in his seat. His breathing was steady and he had essentially fallen asleep, or at the very least was relaxed enough to do so. With this observation, she scratched that idea. The song was clearly working very well.

_Okay then... maybe it really is the caffeine..._

Melody couldn't put her finger on the cause. There were only so many things that could affect your heart rate so drastically like that. Your resting heart rate can vary, but it takes a while for it to change from 50 to 80 bpm. The amount of coffee he would need to have was no where near what could fit in the cup he had in his hand. As far as she was concerned, Kurapika was extremely healthy and had no underlying heart problems. So the question remains without a clear answer right now.

Melody stopped playing her flute and looked to Kurapika with a worried expression.

_I hope everything is okay..._ she thought as Kurapika began to stir awake.

She didn't know the exact reason for the change, but it was definitely a reflection of his health. And this made her worry.

_High stress... I've just dealt with that. But... exhaustion... and a sudden increase in heart rate..._

Melody racked her brain for any similar experiences she's had with those symptoms in others in the past. But unfortunately, there weren't many people she knew that had similar symptoms but no underlying health issues like Kurapika. This small piece of fact led her to conclude that it may not be a result in some kind of serious health condition... but maybe...

_Could Kurapika be_... she hesitated.

Putting her flute away, Melody took a second to think about what she was assuming. 

_It's not entirely impossible... but there are too many factors that I also need to take into account. Factors that I can't rule out without investigating first._

As Melody finished, Kurapika would lift his head and open his eyes, yawning and stretching in his seat. He blinked a couple times and began to speak, not realizing that he had been dozing off until just now.

"Ah..." he began.

"I must of fallen asleep for a couple seconds. I apologize." 

Melody looked at Kurapika for a moment before finally setting aside her thoughts.

"... Oh no, that's quite alright..." she said after a while.

Kurapika observed Melody's expression and suddenly felt a bit confused.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her with concern in his voice.

"Ah, it's nothing. I was just thinking..."

Melody began to walk out of the waiting room, and Kurapika had gotten out of his seat to follow her.

"You really shouldn't take on any demanding missions today. You seem pretty low on energy." She started, trying to change the subject as she held open the door for Kurapika.

"... Yeah, I noticed that as well. I am unusually tired recently... I guess that's why I ended up dozing off back there."

Melody and Kurapika sat down in the lounge area again.

"But thanks to you, I was able to enjoy some peace and quiet. I feel much more relaxed and rested than before."

Melody listened to Kurapika's words, but found that his heartbeat contradicted how he says that he feels. It was different from how it usually sounded when he wasn't telling the truth. And this made her especially suspicious.

"... if your energy doesn't return to normal after a couple days, you should consider contacting your doctor." She said with concern.

"... yeah... I'll do that."

Kurapika could tell that something was bothering Melody. She seemed more distracted than she did before, which indicated that something was on her mind. He wondered what might have came up between the time she approached him and now. But just as he was about to ask, Melody sighs out loud and her expression changes to a neutral one.

"How about we take a mission together today?" She suddenly asks.

"Uh... yeah, sure... we can do that." 

Kurapika gave Melody a smile, which was returned. He opted to just let it be for now. Clearly she was unsure about something and wanted to put it off by making small talk. Kurapika decided to help her do so in the end.

"The last time I was here, I couldn't escape the baby related missions." He began.

"It was an unusual amount of them that time. Let's make sure to check the fine details this time around."

"You don't like children?" Melody asks.

"... I don't dislike children. I just don't prefer to babysit... especially since it isn't specifically listed in my job description."

Melody chuckles as Kurapika's heartbeat indicates that he indeed didn't like children. It seemed that he was using his job as an excuse, and she could see right through it. After pointing it out and teasing Kurapika about it, the two would be able to talk away the time as they waited for 10 o'clock to take on their missions for the day.

\---

After two hours of pleasant conversation and about 30 minutes of searching for a low effort job with decent service time, Kurapika and Melody now found themselves guarding all the entrances to a large estate belonging to a politician and his family. The client was having a meeting with the leader of one of the city's most politically influential mafia families, who was currently a big target for many people who didn't appreciate their recent behavior. The meeting would potentially determine if the client will have the mafia's backing come next election, and would be a very important event.

Kurapika, Melody, and two other men were guarding the backyard entrance, and would be doing so for over three hours. There were four entrances in total and each would be guarded by four people. The teams were to report via a hand held transceiver every hour, or whenever something would occur. And it just so happened that many of the estate's staff used the back entrance instead of the front to go in and out of the estate. 

Kurapika and Melody stood guard near the gate, while the two other guards stood midway to the half point of the path that lead to the back entrance. Beyond that, there was another gate that required a security check to get through. So it was safe to assume that anyone walking down the path to the back entrance was someone who was actually supposed to be there. 

Kurapika found that members of the mafia tended to be extra paranoid about security, for good reason. Anything could happen. And this was proven to him time and time again with all his missions being a new experience. Kurapika and Melody would have a casual conversation about the mission for two hours before things started to get weird. He was beginning to feel exhausted again, and would even doze off a bit at times. But the sleepiness was knocked right out of him when he heard a sudden scream.

"HEY! HEY!" a woman shouted.

"YOU'VE GOTTA COME! TELL HIM TO GO AWAY!"

Kurapika looked to see a blonde, dainty looking maid running up towards the two guards in the front. She seemed to be quite distressed and frantic, but she was screaming nonsense and was thoroughly confusing his colleagues.

"The boy again! It's that boy! Go! Go tell him to go away! He's been circling the entire perimeter of the estate for two hours now! The red car! Get him!"

"... Excuse me, Ma'am." Kurapika called out to her.

The woman gave Kurapika a small glance, but ignored him after giving him a look of fear. It completely confused him. But the lady continued to plea.

"Please go tell him to leave right now!"

"Miss. We cannot leave our posts until the meeting is over and our client dismisses us." He explained.

In all honesty, Kurapika had his doubts about the woman. While she was dressed in the same uniform and name tag as all the other staff that had entered and left previously, he did find it odd that she was requesting they leave their posts entirely. It was even more odd that she gave little detail of the situation, yet remained so frantic over what sounds like a minor issue. 

"You! You should run away!" She said, finally acknowledging Kurapika's presence outright.

_... Run away? For what?_

Just then, a red car could be seen driving down the pathway to the back entrance. It stopped in front of Kurapika and the guards as the woman quickly fled towards the gate, where she'd hide in a nearby bush.

"Uh, Mr. Harper?" One of the men called out to the transceiver.

"Yeah?" A voice replied.

"Can you confirm that the boss was expecting another visitor today?"

"..."

Kurapika patiently waited for an answer, making sure to keep an eye on the car at all times. Just as Mr. Harper replies, the door of the car swings open.

"... Nah. He isn't expecting anybody else."

Just then, a tall young man steps out of the car. By the looks of his appearance, he shouldn't have been driving such an expensive looking car. His hair and clothes were severely unkempt and his beard was matted. The clothes he had on had multiple holes and stains in them, with his ragged blue bell-bottom jeans ripped at the bottom due to the legs dragging on the ground. He wore a dirty brown sweater and taped up sandals that were very worn at the souls. His hair looked to be blonde, but it was so dirty that some parts looked a grayish brown instead. He wore a very troubled look on his face as he looked around before reaching back into his car to pull out... a brown guitar.

"STACY!" He suddenly screamed.

"COME BACK TO ME BABY!"

The man then proceeded to horribly play the guitar.

_What... the hell... is this?_ Kurapika thought to himself.

By this point, everyone witnessing the scene before them would be extremely confused. No one knew exactly what to do at first. The man before them certainly looked crazy, but he wasn't exactly intimidating. He didn't seem to pose a threat. However, as per their job, Kurapika and the guards proceeded to try and remove the man from the premises, as he would clearly become a nuisance, and was obviously unhinged and unpredictable.

"Please leave sir. You can't be here." He finally says to the man as he slowly approaches him.

Getting close to the man suddenly became a horrible idea to Kurapika once he was within a certain distance. He could smell the man already and he was only about 8 feet from him. It was definitely a mixture of an Alpha scent with a good two to three weeks of no bathing or showering of any kind. He would even be so bold as to assume that the man had been rolling around in the garbage as well. The smell hit Kurapika's nose like an invisible punch to the face, and immediately made him feel dizzy and nauseous.

"Damnit..." he cursed to himself.

Suddenly, Kurapika felt extremely exhausted and light headed. He wanted to vomit, and as he held his mouth closed, Kurapika bent over a bit, holding his stomach and gagging. The other two guards with him would begin to walk up to the man with ease, as if he didn't smell absolutely repulsive. The intruder would begin to do things that were just too much to handle for Kurapika.

After seeing him hunched over, the man would suddenly run towards Kurapika, closing the 8 foot gap between them.

"STACY! ARE YOU OKAY?!" the man asked in a panic.

"Oh my beautiful angel, are you hurt?"

The man closed the distance between them and hugged Kurapika, which flooded his senses with that unbearable stench. 

The smell made Kurapika's nausea go into overdrive, and his mouth soon filled with any food he had prior. Keeping it in, he refused to embarrass himself and projectile vomit all over the man, which would in turn be even worse for his smell. The entire ordeal did absolutely nothing for his light headedness, and not long after, Kurapika's vision would become extremely blurry.

_Why... why me..._ he whined to himself.

As he held Kurapika, the intruder stroked his hair and spoke gently to him.

"I've missed your soft blonde hair and your precious little hugs... oh Stacy. I'M SO SORRY STACY!"

"..." 

Kurapika froze in utter horror as the guards rushed to remove the man. Melody had begun to rush over as well, as the woman from before had left her hiding bush and gone to tell her something. 

"Ngh... no.. go back... to the gate-" Kurapika managed to tell Melody as he struggled to keep down the contents of his stomach.

The man had begun to cling to Kurapika as the guards tried to pry him off. He pushed Kurapika's head into his chest, causing him to inhale nothing but that awful odor.

"Get... The HELL OFF OF ME!" he screamed in rage as he punched the man in the stomach.

Kurapika's eyes had begun to shine their beautiful scarlet hue as he managed to escape the clutches of this complete lunatic. Having finally got away, he struggled to stand up and keep his balance.

"Kurapika!" Melody shouted as he swayed and staggered on his own two feet.

The man howled in pain and looked extremely hurt at what just happened. Surprisingly, Kurapika didn't hit him nearly as hard as he would have any other time. In a moment of silence, the man looked at Kurapika and analyzed his face, searching for what they could only assume to be "Stacy".

"You... you're not Stacy..." he said in shock.

"WHERE IS STACY?!" 

As Melody tries to keep Kurapika from falling, the man looks around in a panic for the "Stacy" he's been talking about since he got there. But after setting his sights on the blonde maid from before, he started his desperate hollering again.

"THERE YOU ARE! STACY!"

The maid frantically ran away again as the man tried to wiggle his way out of the hands of the guards. Meanwhile, Kurapika would eventually fail to keep his composure. Losing any strength he had to hold in his vomit, Kurapika let it all out onto the concrete before collapsing into Melody's arms and passing out to the sound of her calling out his name.

\---

"..."

His mind was more silent than its ever been for the last few days. Come to think of it, it was just as quiet in the room he was in. It was nice, and he could even say that he was able to get the much needed rest that he couldn't get before. He was conscious, but didn't want to be awake again... however the peace and quiet in the room he was in would be rudely interrupted by an oh-so familiar ringing.

**RING RING**

_... who's phone is that?_ Kurapika thought.

**RING RING**

_... turn it off._

**RING RING RING RING**

"Off..." he mumbled.

"Turn it off..."

**RING RING RING RING**

At this point, Kurapika would lose the comfort he previously had. He knew that even if the ringing stops, he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He was awake. Completely awake. And he didn't want to move a muscle.

RING RING

But someone had to make the ringing stop. And it looked like he would be that someone. With his eyes fluttering open, Kurapika groaned as he sat up in the bed he laid in. He immediately felt light headed, but was able to look around the room he was in. He saw that he was in the nurse's office, but didn't see the ringing device until he really listened to where it was coming from.

"... where?" he questioned in confusion.

Realizing that the ringing was closer than he thought, he looked down at his bed and moved the blanket around. Tangled up in the blankets, he saw his phone. And indeed, it was his phone making the noise.

"Ugh..." he groaned. 

He wasn't in the mood to talk. But as he had his hunches of who it might be, Kurapika didn't want to ignore it for fear that they'll just keep calling and drive him crazy. He flipped open his phone and checked the caller ID.

"... Leorio." He said to himself before answering the phone.

However, as soon as he did so...

"KURAPIKAAAAAA!!!!"

Any sleepiness that Kurapika was holding onto was completely knocked out of him by the gigantic voice booming from the other side of the phone. It scared him so much that he got angry... 

and hung up on him.

But a few moments later, Leorio would call again. And Kurapika would answer, this time being better prepared for Leorio's big mouth.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU'D ANSWER YOUR PHONE!" He immediately began.

"Leorio. Do not scream." Kurapika said with an irritated tone.

"What happened at work? Why have you been missing my calls for two days straight? I was worried something bad happened to you!"

"... two days?"

Kurapika was confused. He had only been sleeping. Surely it hasn't been that long... to confirm the current date, Kurapika took his phone from his ear and checked the date on the top right of the screen.

"... I've been asleep for two whole days?"

"Asleep? You kiddin' me?" Leorio replied.

"There's no way you were just asleep. Were you just ignoring me? Was it a mission that took two days to complete? Don't give me a half baked lie."

Kurapika became annoyed again.

"What reason would I have to lie about something like that? When I ignore your calls, I never hesitate to tell you as much."

"Well then what the hell made you so tired that you slept for two whole days?"

Kurapika was silent for a moment. He thought about what happened the last time he was awake. Two days ago, he was on a mission...

"... the man in the red car..." he mumbled to himself.

"... what?"

"I remember... the last time I was awake, I was on a mission and a man in a red car came to make a huge commotion about some woman named Stacy."

"... and? What about it?"

"..."

Kurapika hesitated a bit before explaining the rest of the story.

"... he hugged me..."

"... huh?"

"He hugged me... and he smelled so bad that I became nauseous, threw up, and passed out."

"..."

The line went silent for a bit.

"..."

"... PFFT- HAHAHAHAAAA!"

"... It's not funny you asshole."

Kurapika became extremely annoyed with Leorio as he continued to laugh at his recollection of the events that occurred before he passed out. 

"Ha- haaah oh man. I'm sorry... I just wasn't expecting that."

_... I should hang up on him again._ He thought to himself.

"Well, there's no way you're making that up. You don't have that good of a sense of humor. So I believe you."

Kurapika rolls his eyes at Leorio's weak insult and carries on with the conversation.

"Why did you call me?" He asked in annoyance.

"... I wanted to ask about your progress in looking for a new place."

Leorio's answer caught Kurapika off guard. It single handedly brought back most of the anxiety he had about what happened last week. Suddenly, everything floated back to the surface, causing Kurapika to stress out once again. His light headedness seemed to slowly begin to return with every problem he was reminded of.

"... Oh..." he finally replied.

"Oh?... Is something wrong?"

Kurapika felt a new sense of dread. Not only did he remember his current living situation, but he was also reminded of that most unfortunate situation of eventually having to meet the man who took away his choice again. He could feel the little voice erupting from the back of his mind. And it was telling him to go see Chrollo.

Kurapika began to feel dizzy and exhausted again. But the cloudiness of his mind seemed awfully peculiar to him at this point.... Why was he already feeling so tired after literally being asleep for two days?

"Ah... nothing... I'm just tired again, all of a sudden."

Leorio made a noise that seemed to imply that he laughed at how ridiculous that just sounded.

"Again?" He said in an exasperated tone.

"You've just woken up from a two day long coma. Are you serious? What's going on with you?"

Kurapika became sluggish, but began to move himself to get out of the bed.

"I'm not sure." He responded in a small, slow manner.

"..."

"Kurapika... are you really okay?"

"... what do you mean by that?"

The shifting of papers could be heard through the phone as Leorio sighs.

"I mean something is seriously off about you."

"... Alright..."

"For one... your entire living situation raises a big question on its own... but now you go and pass out for two days, and you tell me that you're tired again?" 

Kurapika stayed quiet as Leorio voices his concerns, unable to give him an answer to his strange behavior.

"What's with the sudden lack of energy?" 

"... I... I'm not very sure myself..."

After Kurapika admits that even he doesn't understand what's going on with him lately, the office door opens and Melody steps into the room. In her hand, she carried a convenient store bag that looked to have two premade bento boxes and some snacks, along with two large bottles of water. Kurapika had turned to look at her, and would immediately end the call with Leorio as a result.

"Look... I'll talk to you tomorrow after work. I have to go now..." he explained.

"... Okay..." Leorio replied with a slightly concerned tone in his voice.

"I'll call you. Make sure you pick up this time." 

"Yeah... bye."

**Click!**

Kurapika promptly ended the call and turned to see Melody making her way towards him. Before he could say anything, she greeted him.

"It's nice to see you up and active again." She says as she sets the bag down on a nearby table.

"I got something for you to eat if you're hungry."

Kurapika looked at Melody and felt horrible about what she must have had to deal with during the rest of the mission. He felt not only embarrassed about what happened, but also guilty for showing such weakness and leaving his colleagues to deal with that crazy man _and_ his unconscious state. He slept the rest of the mission away and had others take care of him on top of their own duties. And for that, he felt especially inclined to apologize.

"Thank you, Melody..." he started.

"I'm really sorry to have you go through all this trouble for me."

Melody took the two water bottles out of the bag and took one of the bento boxes to then give to Kurapika.

"It was no trouble at all... I'm just relieved that you're awake. After you didn't wake up yesterday, I was worried that you were somehow injured when Mr. White approached you all of a sudden."

Kurapika took the bento box and water bottle, opting to open the bottle first and take a fairly short drink of it.

_... Mr. White?_ He thought to himself as Melody continued.

"... Do you think you might be coming down with something?" Melody asked as she watched Kurapika take a couple gulps of his water.

It was safe to assume that he would indeed be a bit famished and dehydrated after being asleep for two days straight. Especially if he had vomited before hand and fell unconscious on a relatively empty stomach. But Melody noticed that Kurapika wouldn't bother to open the bento box until he had drunk a considerable amount of the large water bottle.

"I don't feel particularly sick. Just... tired. And light headed." 

"Hmm..."

Melody observed Kurapika some more as she sat down in a nearby chair and began to eat her lunch.

"... Is Mr. White the name of the man in the red car from that day?" Kurapika asks all of a sudden.

"How did you end up dealing with him after I passed out?"

"..."

Melody was in the middle of taking a bite out of one of her grilled salmon cuts when Kurapika made the inquiry. The smell of the fish mixed with the sweet notes of the sauce that it came with began to make Kurapika feel a bit ill again. If it were any stronger, it would have him dry heaving. But it only made him lose his appetite, causing him to just set his bento aside on the bed instead of opening it.

"... Yes. That was Mr. White. He turned out to be related to our client at the time."

Kurapika raised an eyebrow.

"Related?" 

Setting her chopsticks down, Melody took a napkin from the bag and wiped her mouth before explaining again.

"... After we took you away, Mr. Harper had us explain what was going on. But when we gave him a description, he told us to bring Mr. White inside. We later found out that he once had a mate who just happened to be the oldest daughter of the family... she died a month ago..."

Melody's face became more worrisome as she continued to fill Kurapika in on what he missed. He could sense that something was wrong, and became curious about what happened after that.

"...a mate who has passed just recently..." he said, thinking about the idea more as Melody took a moment to continue.

"According to Mr. Harper, Mr. White and his mate Stacy had a fight right before she was killed in a suspicious accident. He went into a state of shock and his mental state had deteriorated over the past month. He started to believe that she wasn't really dead, but just staying at the estate. He was under the notion that she was just angry with him. And for the past few days, he would show up at the estate to beg her to come back."

After listening to the whole story, Kurapika began to put things together. All of a sudden, he felt horrible for Mr. White.

"... The maid from before happens to look similar to Stacy. But recently, Mr. White has been mistaking any blonde who was about the same stature as her. And that was probably the reason why he clung onto you so suddenly."

Everything finally made sense to Kurapika. He understood why the maid advised him to run away, and why Mr. White showed up with a guitar. But he didn't understand why he smelled so awful and wore such raggedy clothes, especially if he was wealthy enough to drive an expensive car and was part of a political family.

"... but, that doesn't explain everything..." he said in response.

"Why did he show up at the back gate if he was related to the client? Why did he smell so horrible?"

Melody looked up to Kurapika.

"Smell?" She asked.

"... he didn't smell too bad to me... I mean, he didn't look or smell very fresh... but it wasn't that bad. Not as bad as you say."

Kurapika looked at Melody in confusion. He couldn't grasp what would possess her to claim that the stench of that day "wasn't that bad." After all, it was the reason he threw up. And he couldn't have been the only one who smelled it, right?

"You didn't smell Mr. White from a distance?" 

"... No. Not from a distance."

Kurapika wondered about how it could turn out that he was the only one who became immobilized by Mr. White's smell.

"... Mr. White hasn't been very well physically or mentally. So he might not have taken a shower for a couple days." Melody explained.

"He put on clothes that he used to wear when he first met Stacy a long time ago. They were worn out, but they reminded him of her. And so he wore them, and never took them off since about four days ago."

"... if he didn't smell too bad to you, then how come he smelled bad enough to make me physically ill? I wasn't very close to him, but his smell mixed with his actual scent and ended up making me feel nauseous."

Melody's face became even more grim as she turned away from Kurapika. Facing her lunch again, she began to tremble a bit. Kurapika would notice how shaken she was immediately, and became extremely concerned. He got the feeling that something deeper was at play. Something she wasn't telling him.

"... what's the matter?" He asked in concern and curiosity.

"... They say that when an Alpha loses their other half, it's as if you've killed them. They talk, eat, breathe, and sleep all the same, except the life they once had is practically all gone."

"..."

"... I find that to be very true in Mr. White."

Melody took her chopsticks in hand once again before continuing.

"His heart sounded as if he knew exactly what happened to Stacy. And it sounded like he was no longer living. It sounded as if his heart would stop beating at any moment... such an unbearable state of sadness and despair. It was clear to me that if one was able to keep him sustained with no way of harming himself at all... his body would eventually begin to do it on its own."

Kurapika took a step back for a moment to really analyze what Melody was describing to him. From the sounds of it, Mr. White was suffering from the same unfortunate condition that many people go through when they lose a mate. There are institutions that cater to these specific cases. And this is because mating with a person makes you dependent on them in many ways. Being mated affects your mental, emotional, and physical health. It affects you spiritually and biologically. And when the person you are so attached to is suddenly gone, it throws everything else off balance.

There are people who can survive the loss of a mate. But the pain that is felt throughout the process of rehabilitation can be enough to send them into a downward spiral. There are people who develop a wide range of mental illnesses. Some who become physically sick, or some who take their own life in response. And in Mr. White's case, it seemed as though he was taking a turn for the worse. The loss of his mate was making him delusional and neglectful of his personal hygiene. He was in so much shock that he reverted to a state in which Stacy's death doesn't even register anymore. His mind won't accept that she is gone.

_... I can't imagine how much pain he must be feeling to be in such a state of unrest and denial..._

Kurapika became extremely saddened by Mr. White's current state. He could wholeheartedly admit that while his mating with Chrollo may not have gone the way he would have liked, he would consider the idea of losing Chrollo to be an incredibly painful idea. One that he would prefer not to think about. Because, no matter how it happened, he was now a part of him. And he needs him now. Even if he didn't before, or if he still wished he didn't.

Suddenly, the feeling of a connection that he shared with Chrollo seemed to strengthen. It made one thing clear to him, whether he would outwardly admit it or not. He accepts Chrollo as his mate, because that is what the mark on his neck represents. A mark that will never go away now. And in order to avoid a similar fate to Mr. White, he would act as his partner. He would help to keep Chrollo from meeting an early demise, because that would potentially spell his own... This relatively large revaluation naturally meant that the instincts pushing him to crave a closer bond with Chrollo was thoroughly pleased. It wasn't love. It wasn't admiration for the person who he was to spend the rest of his life with. But it was the acceptance of a life partner that put that little voice at ease... and it was this that Kurapika would come to understand as a weight was lifted from the many things he was stressing so much about. He made it harder on himself, because he refused something that naturally had to occur in order for him to be well.

_... I'm such an idiot..._ he thought to himself.

He finally realized that the little voice wasn't being so annoying because it felt like it. It was actually pushing for him to accept his new mate for his own good.

_Sigh_

_... fine then... I'll stop fighting with you. For real this time._ He thought, referring to the little voice that seemed to be itching for his trust.

"You know..." Melody started again.

Kurapika's thinking was cut off, as he snapped back to the conversation at hand. He felt more at ease with less to worry about... but that didn't mean that he wasn't still feeling drained from all that has happened. His drowsiness caused him to react rather slow. And it wouldn't be the last time.

"I understand that sometimes us Betas are not as sensitive to certain smells that Alphas and Omegas pick up on." She continued.

"Perhaps you, as an Omega, were more affected because you smelled the scent of an Alpha in distress."

"... perhaps."

Kurapika's reply was quite short. Mainly because it was very possible. But that alone wouldn't be enough to explain the other aspects of his reaction to the scent, like why he was so affected that he became ill and passed out. These reactions seemed especially out of the norm for him, as he wasn't the type of person to be so sensitive to those sorts of things. There were many odd things going on with him lately. Enough to really make him wonder.

_... tiredness... nausea... light headedness... maybe I really am coming down with something._

The idea seemed especially likely now that he really took a look at what was really happening. But it was nothing to freak out over by any means. It was nothing he couldn't fix with some medicine and enough rest. He just wanted the whole thing to be resolved so that he could get himself back on track with his life. And that meant going back to work and eventually finding a new place within the next 20 something days.

"... In any case, it was a very dramatic response. So I think that I might indeed be getting sick."

Melody had begun to eat her lunch again as Kurapika spoke. 

"I'll go back today and take some medicine. Hopefully I'll do better tomorrow."

With that said, Kurapika got up from out of his bed and picked up his bento box and water bottle.

"It's been two days. I'd really like to go home and freshen up. Or else I might just make myself feel worse."

"..."

As Kurapika got out of bed to prepare to go home, Melody noticed a couple things that worried her still. Even though it seemed that Kurapika was recovering, he was still a bit sluggish in his movements compared to his usual quick and confident self. His heartbeat was still faster than normal, and he hadn't touched his lunch, even if it's been two days since he's eaten. She didn't like to admit it, but Kurapika seemed a bit... _fragile_. Which was not the word you would use to describe a man like him. It was just that he was lacking in durability and overall physical strength. He is more tired lately as well. All things that just weren't like him at all.

But Melody had a hard time accepting that it was due to a mere common sickness that would pass eventually. For one, the heartrate of someone who is sick would not change so dramatically. There was something else afoot here. And it was starting to worry her more than it did before.

_Please, see a doctor soon, Kurapika._ She silently pleaded.

"Thank you again, Melody. I really owe you a lot for taking care of me."

"Ah-" Melody said as she was snapped out of her own thoughts.

"... Oh no. Don't worry about that. Just focus on getting better."

"I will." He replied with reassurance.

"Let's hope that tomorrow will be a better day!"

Melody gave Kurapika a smile. It seemed that he was in higher spirits, even if it was just for a bit. She suspected that something he was worrying about had been resolved in some way. But as he left the nurses office, she got a feeling that it wouldn't last for very long. There was an indescribable feeling of anticipation lingering in her heart. And she was afraid to risk finding out if it was a good thing or a bad thing...

\---

Outside, the weather was nice and there was nothing but blue skies. It was a tad bit warm for Kurapika's liking, but there was a nice breeze that kept it from becoming too much for him. So instead of calling a cab, he opted to walk to a nearby convenience store to look for some medicine that might be able to help him feel better. The fresh air seemed to calm the small hints of nausea that begun to sprout from smelling Melody's bento earlier. It helped to shoo away that pesky drowsiness, too. And as a result, Kurapika was feeling much better than he did before.

It indeed seemed as though what really bothered him was that little voice that kept nagging at him. But now that he's made his peace, it was relatively silent. What his instincts wanted seemed to align with what he wanted, to some extent. And that was now to accept Chrollo as his mate. He still didn't feel the need to see him again so soon. But he didn't need to, because all the sour feelings he had towards Chrollo were slowly dissipating. Sure, he was still pissed about everything he's done. But there was nothing he could do about being mated to him, now that he has the mark. He figured that Chrollo would have the rest of his life to make up for what he's done by being of use to him as a mate. 

Yes, he didn't choose him. And it was completely out of line of Chrollo to take his choice away like that. So now, Kurapika would make sure that he would get as much out of this arrangement as he possibly can. Chrollo should prove to him that he is worth it, since he felt so inclined to make that choice for him. The things that bothered him became less and less serious for him. He no longer wanted to actively keep his distance as much as possible. At least, not as much as he did before.

His fear of being dependent seemed to be so ridiculous now. There wasn't any reason to be so worried about that. Thinking back to it, Kurapika actually laughed a bit at himself.

_Even if I decided to settle down and have a family, I could still be just as independent as I am right now._ He reassured himself.

Indeed, being mated didn't actually mean giving up your freedom... At least, not entirely.

He could still do whatever he wants. He could still pursue his career as a black list hunter. He could still travel and see his friends, or whatever else he may be interested in doing. Having a mate wouldn't hinder that freedom one bit. And all he would need to sacrifice is a week of his time each month to spend with Chrollo.

_That's nothing. I can give him a week each month. It isn't like he can take over me entirely just because we're mated!_

It was very much not the end for him. He could still maintain the balance he's established in his life. He was still very much in control. And this gave him more than enough confidence to face the other issues that came his way last week. He was more determined than ever to continue on with his life.

With his chin held high, Kurapika began to walk with purpose once again. His attitude became enthusiastic. He had it all together again, and he felt good about it. Walking into the convenience store, he no longer tried to avoid eye contact with others like he did before. He made his way to the self care area with relative ease.

_Let's get this cold in check first._ He thought to himself as he looked for something that would treat his current symptoms.

With an entire shelf's worth of medicine, the only thing he could get that may help him was antihistamines and nausea relief medication. He'd grab one of each, but plan to combat his drowsiness by just eating and resting for the remainder of the day. Now that his mind wasn't a battle field anymore, Kurapika would be able to sleep in peace. And with at least his nausea taken care of, he would be able to maintain a better eating habit and keep his food down. He hoped that this would be all that he needed to be good as new tomorrow.

Check out was quick and Kurapika paid a kind "Thank you! Have a nice day!" to the cashier. His mood was returning back to normal. He was excited to be back on track again.

Walking back to the hotel took no time at all when he spent the entire trip just enjoying the day. It seemed that just getting some air and taking a nice stroll was all that he needed to get out of his slump. It almost made him want to stay out for longer when he finally reached the hotel.

\---

Upon returning to his room, Kurapika placed his water bottle and bento in the mini fridge and immediately began to do away with his clothes. The first thing he ever wants to do when he gets home is hop in the shower. By this point, Kurapika would get used to living in the hotel room. As small and empty as it may be, it was somewhat cozy when he added his own personal touches to it.

For example, the place began to smell like him now. He got himself a small hamper for his dirty clothes and did laundry whenever it got full. He also got himself a couple books from the book store and a new soft blanket that actually might be his new favorite. Slowly, this hotel room became comfortable enough to call a temporary home.

After his shower, Kurapika took his medicine. He'd give it time to take affect before he would eat the lunch that Melody so kindly got for him. In the meantime, he thought that doing a search for a place while he had the extra time would be a good idea. For that, his laptop always came in handy.

It was a tad bit dated, but it worked just fine. He was able to find some pretty affordable places for rent. However, the commute to and from work was a huge deal breaker. He needed to be closer to the agency right now, and it was going to be hard to find something in the city that was within his price range.

Last week, he managed to find a couple places that were ideal. One being a nice [one bedroom apartment](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/83/f5/d4/83f5d4ffbc8cad780224b024de22770c.jpg), another being a [single story house](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/45/c5/36/45c536c4126e722f3b28a7fad6b03aec.jpg), and the last one being a [two bedroom apartment](https://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/2-bedroom-house-plan.jpg) with two bathrooms. The only downside to these places was the fact that they were all such a steal. Many people might have their eye on those places, and it could end up being taken before he could get the chance to apply for anything. Kurapika kept watch of them, and would continue to do so until he was approved for one of them. All he would need after that is a single paycheck to cover the security deposit and first month's rent and he would be able to move in.

Unfortunately, his hopes for things to go that smoothly were crushed with every day that he would check on each place. More and more of the two bedroom apartments were being rented out before he could get approved for any of them. This meant that some miracle would have to occur for the one bedroom apartments to remain available after the two bedrooms are all gone. He wouldn't count on the house to stay untouched, either. Only because he knew for a fact that a house that price would attract people that he couldn't compete with on paper.

He would prepare for all his ideal options to be taken up by keeping an open mind about the distance from work. Anything that was at most 25 minutes away was good enough for him. He would even consider getting a car to make things easier. But it seemed that anything that wasn't on the outskirts of the city was in high demand. Even the extremely cheap apartments in bad neighborhoods and the places with some of the worst reviews out there were being rented out fairly fast.

Kurapika sighed as he searched the web for a new place. Before he knew it, the sun would begin to set, and he'd realize that he'd spent the entire time searching... and to no avail. 

_... Next time. There'll be something for me another day. I'll just have to hang in there._ He reassured himself as he logs out of his laptop.

Stretching in his seat, Kurapika noticed how hungry he was when his stomach began to growl. That was his cue to finally eat the bento he had from before. It was meant to be for lunch, but he supposed it wouldn't hurt to have it for an early dinner instead. As he set aside his house hunting, Kurapika directed his focus back to his health.

Opening the bento box, he had his fears that his nausea would come back and prove that the medicine hadn't worked. But to his pleasure, he didn't feel sick. The bento box had two tiers. The first tier had what seemed to be marinated tofu with avocado and brown rice. On the second tier, there was a stack of Graham crackers with a vanilla cheesecake dip and strawberry sauce with chunks of strawberry. Kurapika was extremely delighted.

The smells weren't strong at all, and it made it easier to eat. Even though he ended up eating more of the dessert than the actual meal part of the bento box, Kurapika was able to enjoy his food. He happily made mini strawberry cheesecakes with the dessert tier and eventually finished with a belly full of mostly sweets.

He hadn't touched the tofu and rice much at all. But reluctant to waste food, he put it away for later.

Now it was time to go to sleep and get the full eight hours (and maybe even more) that he needed in order to be at his best tomorrow. He'd brush his teeth and head to bed with a good book until he fell asleep. With Less to stress him out, he was able to get the rest he needed. He dreamt that he spoke to Chrollo over the phone while sitting in the livingroom of the one bedroom apartment that he had his eye on.

Tomorrow he would start getting himself back on track.

\---

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

The alarm went off as the clock strikes 8 o'clock. It was morning, and time for Kurapika to wake up and start his daily routine.

It took a moment for him to actually get up. Mostly because the bed was so warm and comfy that it made him want to be lazy and stay in. He was unusually stubborn, and kept pressing snooze on the alarm clock. By the time he actually ended up getting out of bed, it was 8:35 a.m and he no longer had time to cook himself some breakfast. 

Kurapika stretched and yawned as he lifts himself off the edge of his bed. He supposed that everyone is a bit tired after being woken up out of a deep sleep by an alarm clock. He was certain that he got enough rest last night, and assumed that his current drowsiness would go away once he washed his face. Going into the mini fridge, he went to look for something quick to eat and settled for the leftover tofu and rice from yesterday. It was the perfect energy booster, and it helped to get Kurapika moving faster.

The rest of his morning routine was all the same. Hop in the shower, wash your face, brush your teeth, get dressed, then get out. Today, Kurapika felt like wearing his traditional clothing instead of a suit. He was feeling so good that he would decide to take on a more challenging mission for today! Something that would help him start out (again) with a good performance. He made absolutely sure that he'd taken some nausea relief medication before he leaves his house, and even opting to play it safe by taking a couple along with him. He felt good. And he wanted it to stay that way!

He thought he'd get to work early again today, since he'd want first dibs on any of the exciting missions that would otherwise be taken pretty quickly. Since he woke up at 8:35, he called a cab and got to work before 9. This left him an hour to spare, and all he would need to do then was make sure he was among the first to get a look at the harder jobs.

It went without saying that those jobs were reserved for people who were actually pretty well trained and capable. So, he anticipated that they would have a test of some sorts to weed out the weaker people and leave only those who were qualified. It was the perfect opportunity to prove to himself that all his moments of weakness up until that point were merely onetime slip ups that wouldn't be likely to happen again.

Taking his usual spot in the lounge, Kurapika sat in the chair farthest from the entrance and prepared to wait for 10 o'clock. There were more people in the lounge this time than Monday, which meant that a lot of people were returning after semi-long term missions. It was a given that they'd be back at the agency for another one. As more and more people pooled into the lounge, Kurapika noticed that Melody hadn't come in just yet. 

_... is she not coming in today?_ He thought to himself.

It was very possible that she got herself a job during the two days he was asleep. But since Melody always used to make sure that they would have a mission to do together, he assumed it was more like she was specifically offered a job or referred to for something. And in this case, Kurapika felt even more inclined to do his best today.

Having no one to really talk to, Kurapika had decided to get something from the waiting room and spend the remaining 30 minutes reading a magazine with one eye on the clock. During those 30 minutes, the room would fill with chatter. But in the last couple minutes, Kurapika was alert and ready to snag himself a good one!

At 9:57 a.m, Kurapika set aside his magazine and went back to just sitting quietly and waiting. 9:58 came with excitement and anticipation. But the last two minutes seemed to take forever to get there...

9:59... Kurapika practically groaned at how long a minute actually was. It seemed that when his focus was on the clock, time was incredibly slow. It made him wonder exactly where all that time went last week during his heat or when he was asleep... 

10:00! 

Kurapika nearly gasped in excitement as he lifted himself up out of his seat. On the outside, he seemed especially calm. But when you look at how he behaves with such a straight face, you would be able to tell how pressed he really was. The second it became 10 o'clock, he was the first one to get up and get started with picking out a job. Most of the other people in the lounge hadn't noticed it was time until a couple minutes after, at the very least. He seemed to be the only one in a rush.

But that didn't matter. The important thing was that he truly had first pickings. And with his sights on the challenging missions, he skipped to look at what they had to offer.

\---

There were many to choose from. Luckily for him, there were plenty of missions that stayed in his relative location and would be perfect for his current situation. He chose a job that would take him three days and paid very well for the time it took. A bodyguard call for the young son of a famous singer who happens to go by the name of Jint. 

Jint was an incredibly popular singer who recently came under fire for his relationship issues with the mother of his son. She happened to be a much more popular actress named Candra Bullock, and her fans were known to be quite protective of their idol. Long story short, Jint won a custody battle over their son, Coen, who expressed great fear of his mother for various reasons. This made Candra very upset, which prompted many individuals to send threats to the child and father. 

It is very well known that since the drama, Jint and his son laid low for a long time. However, the diehard fans of Candra will not allow them to go unscathed. Recently, an article was written about an incident that occurred when Jint took Coen on tour with him. A bomb was placed somewhere in the hotel room that they'd been staying in. Luckily, the two were out at the time of the explosion, but the entire situation made Jint extremely paranoid.

It was the perfect job for Kurapika to take on. And in order to get in, he would have to go to the address in the listing.

The address was a bit farther out of town, more so on the outskirts. There was an empty, desert-like strip of land that eventually became forest. But the address sat just on the edge of the city, right before the desert part.

When Kurapika arrived, he immediately found the address to be strange. It was just a regular house. It looked quite old and had furniture on the balcony, like a rocking chair and outdoor table. But it looked vacant and abandoned, like no one lived there. 

_... is this really the place?_ He questioned himself as he looked at the address again.

There was no difference. The address and the house in front of him were the same. So, with his doubts put aside, Kurapika approached the house with caution and gave the old, dust-covered door a couple of knocks. 

...

There was nothing for a few moments. Kurapika waited for an answer, but had a mind to knock again. Just as he lifts his hand to give it one more go, he heard creaking noises from the other side. They were slow, but they stopped after a certain point. Then, the doorknob turns and the door is cracked open just enough to have a small peek inside.

From the small crack, Kurapika could see part of someone's face poking through. An icy-blue eye gazed at him for about half a minute before the person actually said something...

"What?" 

"... uhm..."

The voice sounded extremely rough and raspy. That blunt and to the point response was a bit off putting, since this was supposed to be a professional exchange. But if Kurapika learned one thing from working as a bodyguard for the rich and famous, it was that they could be quite unique in the way they test potential bodyguards. He saw everything from that point on as a test. And he was determined to prove himself.

Kurapika held up a piece of paper to the person in the doorway and explained his business there.

"I'm here in response to the request you put in at the Hunters Employment Agency."

...

"Oh yeah?" 

The person took one good look at the paper for a minute before closing the door on Kurapika suddenly. It surprised him, and he began to have doubts again.

_Maybe there was a mistake with the address?_ He thought to himself as he waited a bit before beginning to leave the property.

However, before he could walk off the balcony, there was a noise.

**CLICK!... SHHWWIP!**

It sounded like something being unlocked and opened. Kurapika looked back to see what could be making that noise, only to see one of the windows were opened and an arm poking out of it.

"What?" He questioned under his breath in confusion.

"... this way inside, boy." The voice from before called out as the arm gestures to come through the window.

Kurapika followed through and hopped inside the house through the window. But what he saw inside would definitely be one of the first of its kind he's ever seen.

The way that the front of the house looked would imply that the window from which he entered would be right next to the front door. But inside, there was actually no door next to the window. Instead, there was a wall splitting the entire house in half on the inside. On that wall stood a more polished brown door, which lead to what Kurapika would assume to be the part of the house that the front door actually leads through. And on the side that he entered in, there was a staircase leading underground. Kurapika could also see the person he was talking to through the door, now clearly seeing that it was a very large, muscular Beta man.

"Go on ahead downstairs." The man said as he went through the brown door.

Kurapika was able to have a good peek behind the door as the man opened it. What he saw was unexpected... 

It seems that the house was custom made to be a trap to keep the real help separate from imposters trying to infiltrate and harm the client.

The outside looks like a normal house. But in reality, if you enter the house through the front door, you would be walking into a small room with a scary man who looked as though they could break every bone in your body. It was a brilliant way to ensure anyone who didn't have solid proof that they were supposed to be there wouldn't get pass so easily. The real entrance was the window that Kurapika entered through. And from the outside, the window was made to look so dusty and neglected that no average person would think to enter through there before trying to enter through the door. 

Kurapika proceeded down the stairs to discover the real place he was meant to go. At the end of the stairs was a double door that lead to a very large room. It had basic livingroom decor, with many places to sit. In the room stood six other people, all of which were either Alphas or Betas. No one had been talking to each other when he entered, so Kurapika assumed that no one knew anyone.

Not bothering to greet anyone, Kurapika went inside and took a seat to wait patiently for something to happen. But after waiting for a couple minutes, Kurapika began to wonder if he was supposed to be going somewhere else and not waiting. He looked around the room to see if there may be something he was missing. But there was nothing. And everyone in the room would wait for about another hour before the excruciating silence was broken by one of the Alphas in the room.

"... C'mon man! We've been here for 2 hours already!" He said in an annoyed tone.

"What now, huh? Can't we get things started?"

Kurapika stayed quiet and ignored the man, as he seemed to just be frustrated with having to sit still for so long. He had on a sleeveless turtleneck and what looked to be tracksuit pants, and was carrying a large instrument case on his back. Another person would soon respond to the man in agreement, which sparked half the room to start a chatter.

"Do you think they might be waiting until a certain time to begin instruction?" A young looking Beta boy asked after a moment of silence.

"Whatever they're doing, you'd think they would let us in on it." One Alpha woman chimed in.

"I'm sure there's a reason for the long wait." The nice young Beta woman sitting on the sofa reasoned.

"How about we all introduce ourselves and get acquainted in the meantime?"

Kurapika observed the conversation at hand, hoping that whatever was to come next would just start already after everyone was finished introducing themselves. The young Beta boy volunteered to start them off, happily bolting up from his seat to say his piece.

"Well, my name's Pax! I'm a Jackpot Hunter!" He said with a large smile on his face.

"... Jas. I'm a Terrorist Hunter." The Alpha woman from before said in relative disinterest.

"I'm Kanter, a Blacklist Hunter." The other Alpha guy said with an irritated demeanor.

Kurapika sat quietly while the rest of the people there introduced themselves. Many were suprisingly not hunters, but seemed to be pretty well versed in martial arts to have been selected to be there. He didn't bother to voluntarily introduce himself. He would rather wait until he was the only one left. But the introductions would be cut short when the double doors opened all of a sudden.

Everyone looked towards the door, expecting to see another stranger who might have also gotten passed the initial security measures. But to their surprise, they saw nothing. And the room went silent for a while.

Kurapika was the closest to the door, and thus took the liberty of investigating. But if it weren't for his quick reflexes and agility, this would have proven to be a fatal mistake. Upon reaching a certain distance from the door, tiny black orbs began to roll inside of the room from behind the doors. There were far too many to count, as they were as small as an ant. They came in as swarms, and after a large number of them poured in, a larger orb that was about the size of an apple rolled in.

The double doors shut immediately after, and the room remained silent as everyone observed the orbs. They had nothing else on them to help identify what they could be. All that was clear about them was that they were made of a hard and solid material, as the sound that they made while rolling on the hard wood floor indicates. The balls stood still, and everyone eventually became completely confused.

"... The hell?" Kanter said after a while.

Pax would then get up to investigate himself, walking up to the orbs and picking one of the tiny ones up to get an even closer look.

"... It looks like a small bead. Maybe used for decoration on fabrics and such." He said after looking at the orb for a while.

"Regular ol' beads don't just roll into rooms by the thousands all on their own." Kanter commented.

"And what's with the bigger one there?"

Pax sat the small bead down in favor of investigating the biggest orb. It sat just in front of the door, right where the group of smaller beads end. But Kurapika was suspicious about the beads in particular.

The obviously weird things about the situation were something that would easily catch the most attention. That was obviously the beads themselves and the fact that they seemingly went through the door on their own. But something was off about how the door was opened.

Kurapika was the closest to the door. In order to open it, one would have to twist one of the knobs and apply a decent amount of force in order to push the door open. 

_There had to be someone there to open the door in the first place..._ he thought to himself.

Kurapika thought back to how the beads behaved. As they rolled inside, they came to a sudden stop. And that's where things became a bit more clear.

_The person responsible must have the ability to manipulate and move the beads at will..._

If this was the case, then it was entirely possible that this was a trap. And looking more closely at the larger one, Kurapika noticed movement within the shine of the orb. Movement that alarmed him enough to stop Pax.

"Wait! Don't pick it up!" He shouted suddenly.

Pax stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Kurapika.

"Ah-" he managed to get out before he was interrupted.

"Get away from it!"

Kurapika's quick reaction managed to get both Pax and himself out of harm's way before the larger orb explodes all of a sudden, leaving purple smoke to swirl around the smaller beads and fling them around the room at the blink of an eye. Kurapika was able to take cover behind a chair, and Pax behind a table that had been toppled over by Jas and Kanter. Everyone except for a few became immediately alarmed and readied themselves for battle once the smoke cleared up.

There, where the larger orb once was, stood a small, cloaked figure. Kurapika was able to get a good look at where some of the other beads had flown off too, only to find that they were rolling by themselves. Some of them were fusing together to create orbs that were similar in size to the larger orb from before. Other beads would fly into things and cause mini explosions that did a fair amount of damage compared to their size.

_This must be the test..._ Kurapika thought to himself as he attempted to summon his chains.

...

_My chains..._

Kurapika looked at his hand in disbelief and confusion.

_Why aren't they appearing?_

By now, everyone had already begun to defend themselves as the larger orbs that had been formed were doing the exact same thing as the first one. Some were stationary, but there were a few that actually seemed to directly attack. The orbs would form more tiny beads that would go on to be flung around the room and fuse together to create more orbs and repeat the process. 

Kurapika sat there, trying his hardest to avoid getting hit while he figured out why his chains weren't appearing.

_... Fine... I'm sure that if I just use Ken, I'll be able to protect against the explosions._

Kurapika would be stuck in defense and would likely fail the test. He won't be able to demonstrate his capability for the job without his chains. But if he is able to at least make it through without being injured, he may actually have a chance. However that still didn't put his concern to rest.

_Why are they gone?_

Kurapika racked his brain for the cause. But when he finally came to a definite possibility, he was furious.

_... that lying and conniving bastard!!_

Earlier, Chrollo was able to steal his hatsu and left him defenseless. And, he never actually gave it back either. But at the time, his ability to use nen would be lacking due to his heat anyway. He wasn't actually able to test out if he could use other nen techniques. So now he had to find out while also running the risk of failing and getting injured.

With no other choice, Kurapika activated Ken. But as soon as he began to use it, Kurapika began to feel dizzy and nauseous. His energy suddenly felt depleted, as if he'd been running a nonstop marathon the entire time. It hindered his reaction time and put him in a dangerous spot.

_What the hell... what the hell!!_ He thought to himself as his body movements became sluggish. 

Then, all of a sudden...

**POW!! POP! POP POP POP!**

Multiple tiny beads were flung across the room again, many of them hitting him in the arm, hand, and head. They felt as though they were attaching onto his clothes and skin before exploding. The explosions were quite painful when the beads went off all at once, and the ones on Kurapika's head were loud enough to cause a ringing in his right ear. His right arm bled and was rendered unable to move fully as the beads had penetrated his skin before detonating. Three of his fingers were broken and bleeding as well, and the pain paired with his nausea and dizziness spelled big trouble for him.

At this rate, Kurapika could actually be in some serious danger. If he is unable to use nen to protect himself from the blasts, he could die. All it would take is for some of them to penetrate and explode in a fatal area. Without his ability to heal himself, Kurapika was at a lost for what to do.

"Urgh..."

Holding back a scream, Kurapika bore the pain and his sudden sickness as the other people in the room did their best to get to the bottom of whatever was happening. He could hear the voices of people shouting out what to do in order to defeat the black beads. But as time passed, the voices seemed to become muffled. Kurapika tried to compose himself, but more and more beads would hit and explode, making it even harder to stand his ground. It all came to a point where he'd hope that the others could find a way to stop this attack before he inevitably collapsed.

"... damnit... damnit..." he said with a shaky voice.

Kurapika's vision became blurry as he became even more tired. He could feel the beads attaching to him and exploding as he slowly slipped out of conciousness. He slumped in his spot behind the chair, no longer having the energy or strength to even hold himself upright. The arm he was using to protect his center had fallen to his side, leaving him completely open and vulnerable. Kurapika began to have thoughts that this would actually be how he died.

_... This is so embarrassing... I'm stronger than this..._ he thought to himself.

_This is a sucky way to go..._

Just as a few beads hit and explode on his chest and stomach, Kurapika felt something wrap around his body and yank him across the room.

"Hey! Stay with me buddy... keep your eyes open!" A voice called out.

**SNAP SNAP SNAP**

"C'mon now! Hang in there!! You'll be alright."

Kurapika opened his eyes, but wasn't able to see much of whoever was talking to him. Blood had dripped from his head and into his eye, causing him to see with a red film on top of all the blurry dizziness. He didn't have the strength to talk, but at least he was still conscious.

"I'll heal the injuries on your head and stomach, but that's all I can do right now." The voice said before Kurapika felt a warm sensation on his head and stomach area.

The sensation felt nice, especially because it was taking the pain away pretty quickly. But it made just staying conscious feel like a chore. Kurapika felt so tired that he didn't even _want_ to stay awake anymore. The unknown voice or the battle he was currently in the middle of no longer mattered to him. He just wanted to sleep. And so he did. He passed out on the job... again. But this time, it was willingly.

\---

Kurapika had absolutely no idea how much time has passed. But he remembered what happened very clearly. And as he came to, he expected to be somewhere unfamiliar... but he wasn't, fortunately.

Kurapika opened his eyes and found himself in the nurse's office again. But this time, he had a couple visitors. Some of which he didn't recognize.

Sitting next to him was Leorio, who had a worrisome look on his face as he gawked at Kurapika. Sitting at the desk a bit further from the bed was Melody, and standing behind her was the Beta woman from earlier and a person dressed in an all black cloak. 

"Oh thank goodness!" The Beta woman exclaimed.

"I'm so glad you're alright!!"

The woman had long, straight, light brown hair with a straight fringe that bent slightly inward at the ends and framed her face. She had long curly lashes that seemed to be a bit longer on the corners. Her eyes were a very unique shade of light yellow and she had what looked to be beauty marks on the outer corners of each eye.

For such a unique appearance, she had on rather simple clothing, with just a rufous colored turtleneck dress with white medical crosses on the hems and a white lab coat with rufous medical crosses on the front pockets. She wore a gold bird pendant necklace and a large white pillbox hat with the same rufous cross that could be seen on her lab coat. Finally, she paired her outfit with dark brown thigh-high socks and white velcro shoes with a rufous cross on each of the velcro strips... needless to say, she was probably associated with how Kurapika survived the injuries inflicted on him by the wrath of the exploding beads.

On the other hand, the person in the cloak was a bit peculiar. They didn't smell like anything, not even a Beta. And they didn't move much or talk. Kurapika wouldn't even be able to remember them, as he didn't see them when he walked into the room at the client's meeting place.

"You scared the crap out of everybody when you just passed out like that! Nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"... Emy here is the one who saved you earlier today. She was granted some time to help you get back to the agency after the test was over and your wounds were all healed." Melody explained.

"... Thank you very much, Emy. I'm sorry that I caused you the trouble during such a stressful situation..."

"Oh no no no!" Emy replied in a flustered manner.

"It was nothing! I couldn't let you die over there, right? It was what I just _had_ to do!... But anyway... you're a hunter, love. Why didn't you use your nen to protect yourself back there?"

Kurapika sat silently as he recalled the reason for why he couldn't fight. His mate took his hatsu and left him with nothing to fight with. It sounded like something you'd expect from your enemy and not your partner. But right now, Kurapika didn't even see the difference between the two.

"Using my nen made me feel sick. It made me tired and threw my focus off. I got hit after that. Then it was all over..." he briefly summarized.

Kurapika felt bad for telling only half of the story. But he took the precaution that most people would in his situation. Letting news get out that his hatsu was gone would put him at risk. You never knew who could have it out for you, just waiting for the right time to strike. With the kind of work he does, making a few enemies with grudges was just inevitable.

"You felt sick? Do you mean like what happened on Monday?" Melody asked.

"Do you mean that this happened once before? In the same week?!" Emy asked in a shocked manner.

"Hun... this could be a sign of some underlying health issues that you're going to need to address if you want to continue working with the Hunter agency. Don't put yourself at risk! See a doctor, love!"

Kurapika was a bit surprised at the level of concern this woman had for someone she's only known for a couple hours. He sat there unable to think of what to say.

"... she's right, you know." Leorio chimed in.

"It's not like you to get sick so frequently. You've been passing out a lot lately, too. Even with two days of you doing nothing but sleeping, you were still tired. And you're tired now, too. Don't you think that's strange?"

Now that he mentions it, he has a valid point. It was very strange. Even now, after waking up from being unconscious, he felt a slither of drowsiness coming back to him. And the fact that he didn't feel sick or tired at all before he used his nen earlier means that not only were certain smells to blame, but also the use of his nen somehow. 

"... but why is it that my nen made me feel that way? How can your own life energy make you sick?"

Kurapika looked at each person's face for an answer, but found nothing in Leorio or Melody's expression. However, Emy seemed to know a little something.

"... Well, there are multiple things involving nen that can cause you to feel sick. It could be that you use too much at once, or that your mental and emotional health is lacking. And sometimes it could be the result of another person's aura interfering with your own..."

Emy seemed a bit uncomfortable about what she was saying. Melody took notice immediately. It seemed by her heartbeat that she was hiding something, or more accurately, keeping a possibility to herself in hopes that it would spare her the embarrassment. Melody looked at Emy for a while before deciding that it wasn't something she should worry about in particular.

"... I see..." Kurapika said after a while.

The room fell silent as everyone thought about what could be happening with Kurapika.

"... Tell ya what..." Emy started.

"Come see me at my office at this address. Any time this weekend is good for me. If it's an issue with your nen, I might be able to help you get to the bottom of it."

Emy wrote down her office address on a notepad, along with her phone number and email address.

"Just give me a call to schedule the appointment."

Kurapika thought it was a bit odd for Emy to just outright offer her help the way she just did. It seemed to have an underlying purpose, since she still looked to be nervous or uncomfortable. As she handed him the paper, Leorio took a peek at what she wrote and raised an eyebrow.

"... You're a doctor? But you look so... young..." he questioned.

Emy seemed to be a bit flustered.

"Well I've only just recently got my license. I specialize in..."

Emy paused for a moment.

"Um... nen related illnesses. Particularly in male Omegas."

Leorio and Melody both noticed something off about Emy after her uncomfortable shift in the middle of her sentence. She didn't look like someone who meant any harm, but it was a bit odd that she seemed to be hiding something still. Leorio hoped that Kurapika could sense something he couldn't, or else he'd be potentially falling for a trap.

"... I didn't know that there was such a thing to specialize in. Does that mean that male Omegas in particular are susceptible to nen illnesses?" Kurapika questioned, much to Leorio's relief.

"Actually, that's pretty much correct. Male Omegas are susceptible to a lot of health issues, and the introduction to nen can cause many more problems for them. Female Omegas generally have the same issues that female Betas do, so they don't need as much care for the most part." 

Emy seemed to be a lot more confident in what she was saying. Kurapika could sense that she knew what she was talking about... at least, right now she did. Leorio felt that since he was still just a student, he couldn't exactly confirm what she was saying. But his gut told him that it wouldn't hurt anyone to trust her for now.

"That's why I'd like for you to come and see me! I may not have been a licensed doctor for very long, but I've been around enough male Omegas to recognize when there's something fishy going on. Doctors who are familiar with nen are ideal for nen users. And doctors who are familiar with male Omega health AND nen are the kind that _you_ should be seeing."

Kurapika seemed to be quite trusting of Emy now. At least, he didn't suspect that she was hiding something with ill intent. She did look as though she wouldn't try anything funny. And she did save him from getting fatally wounded. Kurapika looked at the cloaked person who had been quiet the entire time as he remembered how he got there in the first place. But noticing Kurapika's attention and scepticism shifting towards the person beside her, Emy seemed to have remembered something herself.

"Oh!" She said in realization.

"Uh, this here is Lady. She's a robot assistant standing in for Jint..." she explained as Kurapika's eyes shifted between the two of them.

_Ah... that must be why I didn't smell any scent on them._

"I believe she was sent in Jint's stead to make sure you were well."

Emy tapped Lady on the head two times, and then Lady began to move. She stood a bit, lifting her hood to reveal her face. On the head of the robot was a seamless screen that showed what looked to be a female version of Jint's face. 

"... Hello, Kurapika." Lady began.

"This is a prerecorded message from Jint..."

Kurapika was surprised that the robot seemed to function on its own, even if it had been presenting him with a prerecorded message that was most likely not designed for him to respond to. 

_It's amazing how paranoid some people can really be..._

"... I'd like to apologize from the bottom of my heart for putting your life in danger. It didn't occur to me that someone who got passed security without the ability to use nen wouldn't necessarily be after me with bad intent. The test was designed to weed out such people under the bases that those who pass the test would be nen users that I could trust to be body guards for my son. To help with your recovery, I've arranged for you to get full payment of all medical bills and an additional $950 per day compensation payment for any days you will need to take off from work for the next week. Your performance was amazing regardless of this incident, and if you weren't injured, I'd most definitely choose you to be a part of the team. I hope your wounds heal without any trouble. Best regards, Jint."

With that, the robot shut down again, and Emy covered its head with the hood once it no longer moved. 

_Sigh..._

Kurapika was certain he'd be rejected if he got so badly hurt. No one wants an injured person to protect them, because their injuries were most definitely a weakness that could be exploited. But even so, Kurapika felt defeated. He was so excited to finally get back on his feet, only to be let down by yet another issue with his own health. At this point, he felt that he probably would need to go to a doctor after all. Because if using his nen was all it took to throw him off, just imagine what using his hatsu would do to him if he ever got Chrollo to return it.

"... thank you all for taking care of me. I am sincerely grateful for your help and concern..." Kurapika said in attempts to wrap up the conversation.

"... I think I'll take the next week off in order to successfully recover and return to work in better health." 

With that being said, Melody and Emy both prepared to leave. However, Leorio stayed in his seat. As Emy walked towards the door, Lady followed her closely.

"Well alrighty then. Goodbye, love! You have a smooth recovery now. I hope I get to see you again soon!" Emy said as she waved goodbye.

"You all take care!"

After Emy disappeared behind the door, Melody paused to say her goodbyes and good wishes.

"Take care, Kurapika. I hope you enjoy your break this time..." she said with a gentle smile before turning to Leorio.

"... aren't you leaving soon as well?"

Leorio sat back in his seat, showing no signs of even standing. His crossed arms and calm facial expression made it very clear that he was planning to stay behind. But if his body language wasn't enough, his tone of voice sure was...

"Nah. You can go ahead without me... I'll get home on my own." He said with a sigh.

After Melody leaves the room, Kurapika and Leorio sat in silence for a few moments before Kurapika would nervously look at Leorio. He seemed to be radiating a vibe that he was sure would result in him screaming and scolding him. As soon as he felt Kurapika's eyes on him, Leorio turned to look at Kurapika. His face said it all.

"Care to tell me the other half of the story?" He said suddenly as Kurapika mentally flinched.

"... What other half of the story?"

"The other, more important reason for why you ended up getting so hurt."

"... how do you figure there's another reason?" 

Kurapika knew he was being a bit stubborn now, but he was especially curious about how Leorio, of all people, could tell that he wasn't telling the entire truth. The reason he gave them would be enough to make sense. It shouldn't be so unbelievable that he was certain there was something else.

"Well..." Leorio started.

"It seems like you've been hiding a lot of things lately. I'd be a fool to assume you weren't hiding something about this too."

Kurapika rolled his eyes. That was it? Just a hunch? 

"That isn't a very solid reason, you know." Kurapika argued.

"Am I wrong, though?"

Kurapika looked away from Leorio and prepared himself to get out of bed, not bothering to answer his question.

"... Why is it that you keep so many of your friends at such a distance from you?" Leorio started again.

"You pass out on the job twice and even get hurt. You see with your own two eyes how worried we all are about you. But you still have nothing to say about it? You still choose to keep us in the dark?"

Kurapika gets up out of his bed, only to pause at what Leorio had to say.

"If you keep saying you're okay only to end up being _not_ okay, how are we supposed to ever trust what you say? Do you expect us to just keep worrying about you?"

"... I'm sorry, Leorio, but what do you want me to say? Even I don't know what's going on. How am I supposed to tell you what I don't know myself?"

_Sigh..._

"That's not the point, Kurapika. You know a lot more about the situation than I do. And that's because you've been acting weird since last week..."

"..."

"... What on earth happened during the week of your heat? Whatever it is, it's gotta have something to do with why you're not doing so hot now. You don't have to bare all your issues on your own. We're friends. Pack-mates. We're supposed to have each other's back, man..."

...

Kurapika let Leorio's words sink in for a bit as he hesitated to speak. He was reluctant, but he saw how much more of a burden he would be if he continued to withhold the truth. Allowing his friends to be so worried about him all the time seemed to be more unacceptable to him now than allowing them to know what really happened. So, he would finally make the decision.

...

"I..." he began.

"... The week before, I ran into someone... it was a couple days before my heat."

Kurapika made sure to look away from Leorio as he continued to explain.

"Uhm... h-he..."

"..."

"He... found my address and took me from my apartment the day that I took off that week... and he brought me to a hotel room."

Leorio's heart dropped as Kurapika's story began to unfold.

"Then he told me that he just wanted to talk... and that he'd let me go after we spoke for a bit... we talked about my chains and he allowed me to leave. But before I could get out the door, everything went black... and then..."

... Kurapika paused for a bit.

"... And then?" 

"... Uhm... and then I woke up. I was officially in heat... and that's when I found out that my hatsu was stolen... I was able to leave a couple days after that, and I returned home to see that I was being evicted..."

Kurapika felt absolutely horrible for withholding the truth from Leorio yet again. But he just couldn't bring himself to put what happened into words. He would be far too embarrassed and far too ashamed of what he'd have to explain in order to paint the picture of how he was now mated to his kidnapper. Sure, he was able to come to terms with the fact that he was mated... but he definitely hasn't come to terms with HOW he became mated. And what's worse is _who_ he was mated to. A lying and manipulative man who doesn't care about whoever he hurts as long as he gets what he wants in the end... he just couldn't bring himself to tell Leorio. He needed to hold onto the little dignity he had left.

"... And what were you doing in that couple days gap between realizing your hatsu was gone and leaving?" Leorio asked.

Kurapika's heart sunk at the terrifying question. His eyes began to glow the faintest bit of scarlet as his emotions welled up from his memory of everything that had happened.

"... I'd like to keep that to myself. It's a personal and private matter."

"... No problem. That's totally fine."

With an exhausted sigh, Kurapika was relieved that Leorio wouldn't press any more. He hoped that this time would be the last time he'd have to talk about his recent heat. As he began to clean up and prepare to leave, Leorio spoke again.

"... So... how are we gonna get you your hatsu back?"

Kurapika paused.

"... _we_?"

Leorio got out of his seat and casually stretched his arms.

"Yeah...? That's what I said."

Kurapika mentally sighed as he prepared to have a long argument about how he'd handle his own issues. Knowing Leorio, he knew that he wouldn't back down just because he asked him to. It would be difficult for either of them to reason with the other.

"Leorio... You have your own things to worry about. I can take care of it myself." Kurapika said.

Leorio made a face.

"The hell you can!" He exclaimed with a hint of disbelief in his tone.

"You just woke up from passing out for the second time this week! How am I supposed to believe that you'll be able to take care of it yourself?"

Kurapika glared at Leorio as he began to clean up and prepare to leave for the day.

"I don't need your help."

Leorio marched over to Kurapika and stood firmly, towering over him and shooting a stubborn and determined glare that was unwavering. Kurapika stared back up at him with furrowed brows, refusing to back down even against a hard head like Leorio.

"It doesn't matter. You're sick. I'm helping."

"No." Kurapika said automatically.

"What's the bastard's name? What does he look like?"

"His name is no and he looks like I'm going to find him by myself."

Kurapika's smart-ass remarks reminded Leorio of how he used to be when they met for the first time. That memory was funny to look back at now. But in this instance, it just made him even more frustrated.

"... As smart as you are, I could never imagine that I'd have to show you all the reasons why you need help right now."

"Leorio." Kurapika said quite harshly.

"... I'm sorry. I know you mean well and I know that you're worried about me... but I don't need you to help me find him. I don't _want_ you to help me find him. And I don't want you to spend your time trying to fix my own problems when you have something more important that you need to be doing."

Kurapika knew that he was doing the same thing he told Leorio that he wouldn't do anymore. But to him, this was necessary. He refused to let Leorio get wrapped up in his issues. He's caused him enough trouble as it is, since he's been so worried about him lately. The fact that he was even there to have this conversation in the first place proves his point exactly. He wanted to get himself together on his own, because this matter was between him and his mate. A mate that he wants to keep separate from the rest of his life.

"I'll take care of myself. I'll see a doctor and get the rest that I need so this doesn't happen again. I'll give you updates on how I'm doing. I'll get better... so you don't have to worry anymore..."

Leorio was silent for a bit. Kurapika assumed that this was because he was cooking up some kind of excuse for why what he was saying wasn't good enough... however, it seemed that he wasn't exactly correct in his assumptions... at least not entirely.

"... Damn right you'll see a doctor." He finally said.

"And to make sure you _actually_ see one, I'm driving you to the appointment that you're going to schedule **TODAY** for as soon as possible. That's not up for debate."

Kurapika had finished cleaning up by the time Leorio was finished speaking. He had an irritated twitch to his brow as he walked out of the nurse's room. Leorio followed closely behind him and continued to tell Kurapika what he was going to do.

"You're going to see the doctor, and you're going to do what she says so that you can get better. And you're going to be healthy **BEFORE** you start trying to track down the nen thief."

"Why should I waste time doing that first when it takes no energy to search for him while I recover?"

Leorio sighed.

"This is exactly why I want to help you. You don't understand, even when it's so obvious. You need to REST. And you haven't been. And that is because you're worrying about how you're going to do this or that, instead of just worrying about getting better."

"..."

The two of them reached the lobby shortly after a small silence fell between them. Leorio looked at the side of Kurapika's face as they walked next to each other. But he saw no change in his expression. It made him wonder if he was even listening to him.

"You're putting a lot of stress on yourself and your body is telling you to chill out. But you're so stubborn that it has to literally **MAKE** you sleep, since you won't rest on your own!"

_... how dramatic._ Kurapika remarked.

"And if you don't put your health first, you'll fall into the same routine when you go to search for this guy. You'll be wasting a lot more time when you're passed out than if you just take the time to get better first."

_... it looks like I won't be able to get him off my case as easily this time._ Kurapika thought to himself as he walked out of the main entrance door of the agency.

In front of the entrance was a couple of cars parked on the side. Kurapika saw a small black car that he didn't recognize, and stopped walking after Leorio had dug into his pocket to get his car keys.

"Fine." He said, making sure not to let any of his irritation seep into his tone. 

"If accompanying me to my appointment makes you feel better about letting me deal with this on my own, then I don't mind."

"..."

"... but I can't afford to be without my hatsu for too long. And if searching for him even when I'm not fully recovered means that I'll get it back faster, then I will do so."

"..."

Leorio paused for a bit. He didn't look at Kurapika or say anything, but Kurapika could tell that he wasn't pleased with him. After a while, he moved to the small black car and unlocked the doors, opening the passenger's door before speaking again.

"Get in." He said as he walked over to the driver's side of the car.

Kurapika moved to get inside the car without a word. By the time he sat down and closed the car door, Leorio was already buckling his seat belt. But after Kurapika did the same, Leorio turned to look at him. It confused him... why wasn't he starting the car?

"..."

"..."

"... Uhm..."

"... Call her." Leorio said as he gestured to Kurapika's lap.

"... Call her?"

"That's what I said."

"... but... right here?"

"Right now. Call her and schedule an appointment for this weekend like she said."

Kurapika was surprised at how direct Leorio was being to him. It seemed like he wasn't going to move the car until Kurapika did as he was told. By the sounds of it, he was tired of arguing with him and dealing with his stubbornness. He was going to get better whether he liked it or not, and Leorio was making sure of that.

"... oh... here."

Reaching into his jacket's chest pocket, Leorio pulled out his phone and gave it to Kurapika, much to his confusion.

"Melody answered the phone when I called earlier. She told me you had passed out again and that you were resting, so I asked her where she was. The phone died before she could tell me the last couple directions to get here."

_Ah... so he wants me to use his own phone to call instead._

Kurapika took the phone and pulled out the piece of paper that Emy gave him earlier. As he expected, Leorio didn't plan to drive yet. Instead, he looked out the window and faced away from Kurapika as he made the call. It was only after he had begun to finalize things that Leorio would even start the car. The date and time was set, and it was after Kurapika had given the person on the other side of the phone a polite "thank you" that Leorio would finally leave the area. 

Kurapika hung up the phone and placed it on the dashboard as the car moved into light traffic. He didn't realize just how late it was until he stopped to look out the windshield window. The sky was a nice orange and red gradient, with a few specs of clouds taking on a pink color. It was nice to look at, but it made him feel even worse. His friends and a would-be coworker all had to come care for his well being on his behalf. He's troubled them with things that they shouldn't have to worry about, and it took a good five to six hours out of their day. Kurapika took a small glance at Leorio, only to see the faintest hint of exhaustion on his face. He had leaned back into his seat and kept one hand on the wheel, the other arm propped up on the door with his head resting slightly on his knuckles. He didn't say anything after his call ended. But still, Kurapika felt the need to apologize to him.

_... why do you put yourself in situations like this, Leorio?_ He thought to himself as he turned to look out his window.

_You put so much of your energy into matters that don't concern you. It takes away from the energy that should go towards your own matters..._

Kurapika continued to be stubborn about the situation. No matter how many times Leorio explained it to him, he refused to do things differently from what he had originally planned. But his "worry about yourself" logic was clearly more stressful for his friend than he intended for it to be. For this, he felt that he could be better to him. Obviously, it was time he expressed his concern about Leorio's wellness in a different way.

...

But he didn't exactly know how he'd do that yet. He'd figure that out once he has time to himself...

"... When am I picking you up for the appointment?" Leorio asked after Kurapika had been silent for a while.

The tone in his voice was casual with just a hint of tiredness. He didn't look away from the road, nor was he making any room for Kurapika to object again. He figured that it was a lost cause. Nothing he said now would change Leorio's mind about being involved or helping him out. He would use less of his already depleted energy if he just went along with it than if he were to still make a fuss.

"Sunday morning. We can leave after breakfast and be there by 11:30." Kurapika replied without looking away from his window. 

"Sunday? Why not Saturday?"

"... Saturday is the 15th. I plan to dedicate that day to Gon and Killua. It seems like we won't get to see them for a really long time after they leave for Greed Island..."

"Ah- I almost forgot about that!"

Leorio's posture changed to a more energetic one as soon as Kurapika mentioned their pack leader's name. It was nice to see, considering that Gon and Killua don't ever really worry about the two of them when they're on their adventures. It lets him know that no matter how much time they spend apart, nothing will change all that much between the four of them. And it was for this reason that he was actually looking forward to Saturday.

"... Nice thinking. I don't actually know how long we'll be out. It probably will be better to have your appointment on Sunday."

"... I agree."

...

It seemed that the two of them had already gotten used to the sudden moments of silence. Neither of them felt they needed to break it anymore, at this point. But Leorio's vibe had changed from being fed up to being its normal light heartedness. For this, Kurapika was relieved. It was a lot easier to apologize to him when he doesn't seem to be in a bad mood.

"... Leorio.." he called, keeping his gaze away from his friend and out to the window.

Leorio acknowledged him with a small turn and nod of his head that was accompanied with a light "Mm?"

"... I'm sorry that I've been so difficult with you lately..."

His words definitely caught Leorio off guard. He didn't really know how to respond, since he didn't expect an apology. But to his luck, it didn't seem like he'd have to think too hard.

"I promise that I don't do it on purpose. I don't like it when you stress about me... but sometimes I don't realize that telling you that can just make it worse."

"... I know you don't do it on purpose."

Leorio's posture had returned to its tired and slouching position as he came to a red light.

"You're the type of person who wants to handle things yourself... I totally get that. It's honestly pretty admirable."

Kurapika listened to his words as he turned his head to look through the windshield.

"But you've got other people who worry about you. And you don't realize when you're over exerting yourself. That's a bad habit of yours that you probably don't even notice..."

_...hmm..._

"... Sound about right?"

"... I suppose it does." Kurapika replied in defeat.

"... I mean... it's not too bad of a habit. It's just that nowadays you're not well. You need to pay more attention to your health... I don't mean to nag you, but seriously... Sit the hell down sometimes, will 'ya? Take a break. Whatever you need to take care of so badly can wait. And if it can't, let us help you."

"... You make it sound so easy to do."

"Trust me, it is. All you need to do is try it out. You'll get used to it pretty quickly."

"... but what if it's something that only I can deal with?"

Kurapika was referring to his current predicament, even if Leorio didn't know all the details yet. He couldn't imagine how he'd respond to this question if he knew everything.

"What kind of question is that?"

"... Um.."

Kurapika shifted in his seat.

"... You can still be independent even when you receive help from others. If it's something only you can deal with, then your help is the support you get."

"..."

"... Don't worry about the trouble it causes. A burden is lighter when it's shared between you and the people who care about you... shouldering everything by yourself for the sake of sparing us the stress will only make things worse. We'd feel even more horrible if something bad were to happen to you."

Kurapika didn't say anything. Instead, he took his time to really think about what Leorio was saying. It wasn't anything new... but it sure felt that way. 

"... I've been making things harder for both of us." He said after a while.

"..."

"... but I really don't want you to get involved... please understand what I mean..."

_... sigh_

"I understand. I won't get involved..."

Kurapika breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you..."

"... but I _will_ make sure you get better before you start handling your business."

Kurapika sat back in his seat as he laid his head into the head rest and crossed his arms.

"Oh my-"

"I don't care. Don't even say it." He interrupted.

"..."

"You realize that the more you pass out, the more vulnerable you are around others... right? Not everyone is gonna be as generous as Dr. Emy. And let's face the facts..."

Leorio paused as Kurapika looked over to him.

"... you're a young Omega who isn't half bad in terms of scent and looks. You'll be surprised by how many people would take advantage of the opportunity."

"..." Kurapika blinked.

_Gee. Thanks._

Despite the awkward compliment, Kurapika knew for sure that Leorio had a really valid point. The last thing he needed was to pass out again and be at the mercy of Chrollo or some other random creep. Especially since it could mean he would be unable to effectively defend himself.

"... I can't argue with that."

The car continued down the street as Leorio sighs.

"I could help you avoid that kind of situation. But who knows when and where something like that will happen?"

"... it's probably best to find out the cause of the blackouts and nausea first, then." Kurapika realized.

"Which means I was right."

_Sigh..._

"You were, yes... But nobody likes to hear 'I told you so.'"

"Well maybe if you would listen to me the first time, you wouldn't have to hear it."

"..."

Leorio glances over to Kurapika for a split second before returning his eyes to the road.

"If I have to wait until I can get better, who knows when I'll be able to find the guy I'm looking for in time? The hotel and storage compensation deal runs out in less than three weeks. That means most of the money I'll be getting will have to go towards the hotel and storage bill. It'll eventually run out for one... but I'll also not have enough for a new place..."

"You think it'll take that long to recover and find your guy?" Leorio asked.

Kurapika turned back to his window before speaking again.

"Well I can't know for sure how long it'll be until I recover fully before I even know what's wrong with me. But I'm pretty certain that the person I'm looking for isn't in the same place where I last saw him. It'll definitely take a while to find him... And that's probably not going to be very easy..."

Leorio drove the car past one more building before taking a turn into the parking lot of the hotel that Kurapika was currently staying in. After finding a spot closest to the entrance, he parked the car and sat back in his seat again.

"Why do you think it'll be a while?" He asked, looking at Kurapika with a concerned expression.

"... well... I don't really know much about him..."

Leorio's expression soon turned to one that Kurapika didn't quite recognize.

"Hold on..." he began.

"So you spend the majority of your heat with this guy _AND_ you escape the situation... all without knowing anything about him?"

"... I don't know enough to find him... but I do know a little bit about him."

"... Okay... let's start with what he looks like."

Kurapika thought back to a time when he could see Chrollo's appearance clearly. As far as height and physical features, he was a pretty ordinary person. But there were a few key features that could be a good starter.

"Well, he was pretty normal looking in the face. Dark hair and dark eyes, just like most people in the city..."

"... that's helpful." Leorio remarked sarcastically.

"... I remember that he had a cross tattooed on the middle of his forehead. He also had a leather coat with white fur on the hems and a large cross on the back... an upside down cross, actually... and he had on large jade earrings too."

"With a description like that, it sounds like he would be pretty hard to miss." Leorio said after crossing his arms and thinking for a bit.

"What do people like him do when they aren't stealing other people's nen?"

"... actually, it could still be pretty tough to spot him. All he would need to do is cover his tattoo and wear something other than the coat. He would blend in with any crowd, then. I specifically remember him wearing a suit and tie at one point, actually..."

The two went silent for a brief moment.

"... okay then, maybe his name?" Leorio asked, breaking the silence.

"... Chrollo. He was with some people who referred to him as boss, too... I can remember at least two. And then there was the other two that I saw back at my apartment right before I got kidnapped... but as far as looks go, they were all pretty average in description."

"... Hmm... Chrollo, huh?..."

Leorio closed his eyes and held his chin in deep thought. The name seemed to ring a couple bells for him... but it wasn't enough to get a good lead.

"... what about the names of the other people he was with?" He finally asked in hopes of getting a better idea of where he might've heard the name before.

"One of them was Shalnark. I remember he had short dirty blonde hair and large green eyes... he was an omega. Then there was who I assumed was "Nobu"... he..."

Kurapika briefly recalled the experience he had with the person referred to as "Nobu". The only words he could think of to describe him were insulting.

"He was stupid and loud. Dark, long hair and dark eyes... he was an Alpha. I remember overhearing him on the phone trashing on Omegas that same day."

Leorio gave Kurapika a look.

_"Stupid and loud" aren't exactly good clues to go off of dude..._ he thought to himself.

"... I don't remember where... but I've definitely heard that name before. Chrollo... it was just recently something that came up back when we all met up in central."

Kurapika's posture became tense.

"Uhm... what do you mean it was something that came up?"

...

"I knew that Gon and Killua were trying to get their hands on that expensive game that was gonna be auctioned off at The Southernpiece Auction... so I was helping them raise money for it."

_... that game was listed at 82,000,000 dollars minimum... How on earth were they expecting to raise that much in such a short amount of time?_ Kurapika thought to himself as a bead of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Okay then... so?"

"So we did everything we could... even went on a bounty hunt for a group of class A criminals called the Phantom Troupe... and I could've sworn that at least two of the people you've just described were on those flyers."

_... No._ Kurapika thought to himself.

_He's obviously remembering some details incorrectly... I doubt Chrollo would have allowed me to leave so easily if he were a class A wanted criminal. The state I was in... he could have easily kept me there. There's no way I'd be here having this conversation right now._

"How do you figure the guys we're talking about are the same guys in the flyer?" He asked with a relatively calm voice.

Leorio sat up in his seat.

"... It's just a hunch... but I think I might have met Chrollo before. Or more accurately, I've seen him. He was accompanied by two beta women who were also on the flyer."

Leorio gave Kurapika a worried look as he realized what that meant for his friend... finding Chrollo and getting his hatsu back would be nearly impossible, and he knew that Kurapika wouldn't give up on the matter just because of who they're dealing with. 

"... And to solidify my theory... there was a section on the flyer for Shalnark too. But we were actually able to spot two of the troupe members in public together. They were Machi and Nobunaga... Gon and Killua got captured by the troupe at some point during the hunt. They could of seenthe troupe leader first hand. If anyone can prove that it's the same guy, it's them."

Kurapika went silent for a long time after that. If what Leorio was saying had some truth to it, that meant that his fate took a turn for the worst!

_Mated to a class A criminal... when I'm a bounty hunter myself. How comedically ironic..._

While he was still able to crack a joke to himself, Kurapika's mind was actually spiraling. His reality was that he would have to live with being eternally connected to someone so horrible that they had a class A bounty on their head. Killing Chrollo in battle would spell his own demise. Capturing him and locking him away would also spell his demise... and if word got out about his relationship with Chrollo, he couldn't guarantee that other people wouldn't try to go after him too. He had already made the decision that he didn't want anything to do with that man. But now that he knows who he truly is, he felt utterly trapped. Someone as famous as him would know how to hide well. Which meant that he probably wasn't getting his hatsu back until Chrollo sought him out himself. 

_When's the next time that I can expect to see him again?_ He thought to himself in a frantic panic.

_I'll have to wait for him to come to me... when will that be?_

His mind is fuzzy and the internal panic was causing him to become exhausted yet again. His head began to ache and his emotions were so riled up that his eyes began to glow.

_Shit..._

Kurapika leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees and pressing his temples. A loud and devastated sigh left his mouth as Leorio watched him more closely. 

"... Kurapika, are you alright?" He asked.

"..."

"Thank you, Leorio. You've given me a lot of information to go off of." He finally replied.

"... Uh... yeah.. no problem..."

"I'm tired... and I suddenly have a headache... I'll go inside to rest and we can talk more about this tomorrow."

"... I think this is enough for now. We don't need to continue tomorrow... maybe after your doctor's appointment."

...

The car was silent yet again. Kurapika hadn't moved for about a minute, and Leorio was beginning to worry more about everything. It seemed that there truly was more to the situation than Kurapika was telling him... but he knows that everything else he's been told is all that Kurapika was willing to say. The rest of the story was a private matter, and that would explain why he seemed so upset right now. The air around him felt dire. He seemed to be in pain... and it was clearly because of the topic that they were discussing. 

Leorio just couldn't continue to talk about it when it caused pain and stress to Kurapika. He began to feel more inclined to help him tackle this problem. He knew enough to do so... and it would do nothing but help him cope easier. 

"... If I don't find him first, he'll eventually seek me out. So... I don't think I need to be too worried about whether I'll find him or not." Kurapika began.

"I already know what you're thinking. But after what you've just told me, it's even more important that you don't get involved."

Leorio mentally sighed.

"I'm not going to let you deal with somebody like that on your own when you're not at your best. You think he'll be so considerate as to give you back your hatsu just 'cus you asked him to? There's no way he'd give it back without a struggle."

"..."

Kurapika hadn't even considered the possibility that he wouldn't give it back. It wasn't far fetched. He could very well be that much of an asshole... and if he was, Kurapika knew fully well that he'd have no way of getting back to his normal life. He'd have to take a step back and make some decisions based on his new circumstances. No hatsu meant that he could only rely on his other martial arts skills. He would have to develop a new way to use his nen. He would have to take lower paying missions and maybe even go homeless for a bit before getting a new place. But worst of all, he would be relying on Chrollo to provide for him as his mate every month until he dies. Chrollo, the person who would be the cause of everything that was going on right now.

"... It would seem that reasoning with him is my best bet right now." He replies after a while.

"That's what I'll have to do. I'll have to just ask, and hope that he can be convinced."

"... Kurapika... are you sure that you'll be able to handle everything just by simply asking?"

Kurapika sat up in his seat.

_Sigh..._

_... I wish I could be so lucky as to have never even met him. Not one good thing has come to me since he came into the picture..._ Kurapika whined to himself.

His stressful situation dawns on him yet again. He's gotten rather tired of it already. But he wasn't going to give up on his case until he's tried all that he could.

"... I'm not sure. But it's better than nothing."

"How do you know that he won't just kill you on the spot? Huh?"

...

"... He won't. Not unless he's a fool... he'd be shooting himself in the foot if he got rid of me just like that. It doesn't take a genius to know that much."

Leorio blinked.

"... Wh-... why? Why would he be shooting himself in the foot if he killed you?"

...

"... Nevermind." Kurapika said as he unbuckled his seat belt.

_... when mated couples aren't at harmony with each other, I always hear that it's the Alpha who suffers from it most... so if that's true, maybe I have leverage... maybe asking him will work eventually._

"Thank you for the ride home. And thank you for the information you gave me... I'll see you Saturday." 

Kurapika pulled open the car door and left after saying his goodbyes. Leorio didn't get his answer. But it planted a seed in his mind. He began to question what the "personal matters" actually were in Kurapika's story.

_... Damn... what kind of bullshit did he get you into?..._

With a mental sigh, Leorio left to start his search for Chrollo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Not a Chance


End file.
